Broken on the Inside
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: Natalya is forced to live with her mom in La Push.She hopes to leave behind the horrible secret, but its hard when you always carry a peice of it with you. She's broken, left with a giant hole in her chest.And Embry seems to be the only one who can help
1. Left Broken

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**But here is me coming back, correcting/editing/adding. Me showing you I'm back :D There are no promises on how fast this and other stories will be added, but I'm definitely going to be doing more!**

**Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, only Natalya and her family.**

I sighed, looking around the crowded airport for my waiting mother. She spotted me first naturally; mothers always seem to pick out their kids like that. She called my name, waving her hand and smiling. I saw that the very convincing smile didn't reach her eyes. I didn't blame her. No parent would be happy to see his or her kid under these circumstances.

See, I was pregnant. 3 months pregnant. After my father and his new "lovely" wife Patti had found out they had come up with the first lame excuse they could to get me out of the house, away from the stares of our neighbors, and away from the rumors that would follow. My father didn't really care about any of that, he was to busy being disappointed in me. But Patti, who had him wrapped around her little finger, did. So they sat me down and told me they thought it would be better for me to go live with my mother several states away. I didn't blame my father. I didn't want to stay nine longs months under his heartbroken stare. His little girl had thrown away her life with some boy and gotten knocked up. I still remembered the conversation we had when they told me I was going to live with my mom...

_"You want me to...leave?" I asked in a monotone. I glanced up at Patti as she gave a very convincing 'sad face', her pouty lips turned down in the corners and her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed together. My father was different. Anger and pain seeped through every pour in his body as he sat rigid in his kitchen chair, staring at the wall. Anywhere but me. _

_"We think it would be best if you went to live with your mother for a while." Patti said gently, but I could here the triumph in her voice. She couldn't seem to get that sad look to transfer to her tone. Normally, I would make some cheeky remark that would redden her cheeks and make her huff in irritation, but I didn't have it in me anymore. Not for the last two months. She still seemed to wait for it though, because she watched me carefully, her eyes taking on a hard edge. _

_"You mean you want me gone before I start getting big and the neighbors talk." I mumbled, glancing down at my hands in my lap. My still flat stomach was hidden underneath folds of fabric and even though I was just two months along, I was still paranoid that someone could tell I was pregnant. And I didn't want anyone to know. I shouldn't have even told my father, but when he talked about going to the doctor because of how 'sick' I'd been lately, I caved. I had nearly told him then too, but when I saw the look on his face as the words 'I'm pregnant' slipped from my lips, I froze. I couldn't do it. Couldn't take the chance that he would get angry and think I'm a liar as well as the utter disappointment he already had for the fact that I was pregnant._

_"That's not it at all. We just think it would be better for you!" Patti said with a huff, folding her arms. I was the last thing Patti cared about. I screwed up her vision of her perfect little family. I never did as she told, never dressed as she liked. I didn't fit in her picture, and getting pregnant was the last straw._

_"Dad?" I asked, looking up at my father again. Even after a week, he couldn't look me in the face. He even still flinched at the sound of my voice. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. _

_"I don't know what to do Natalya. You won't go to the doctor like you should, you won't tell us who the father is...you're not cooperating at all." He sighed, pinching his nose in frustration. After blowing out a long breath through his nose, he glanced up at me and I almost wished he had continued to look straight past me. All the emotions he had in his eyes was almost to much. "I don't know what to do, Ya-Ya. I need some help here." _

_"I'll go to the doctor." I whispered in a small voice. I didn't want to discuss the father..._

_"And the dad?" my father asked, almost as soon as the thought had crossed my mind. Naturally, he wanted to know who had done this to his little girl. But I couldn't tell him...I was too ashamed. And who would believe me? I never fit in, was always the smart aleck that teachers couldn't stand and others people didn't take to kindly to me either._

_"I-I...you don't know him." Yes you do. "I met him over break." You coached him on the football team. The monster was there with you everyday. "It just happened dad." He made me, forced me. He broke me daddy._

_"This just doesn't happen!" My dad snapped, slamming down his fist on the table and making me jump. "I never expected this from you." he sighed, turning and exiting the room in a storm of anger, Patti on his heels with soothing words and a sent my way just before the door slammed. I was left, forgotten, to sob by myself. _

"Hey sweetie." My mother smiled, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me back to the present. I gave her a hug back, surprised my how much I'd missed her. She leaned back, looking me over. Her eyes lingered on my still flat stomach, though I could tell she was trying to be subtle about it. I pulled my jacket around me tighter and her eyes immediately jerked back up to my face. But it was to late; I had already seen the pain flit across her face. My chest tightened. "You look so much older," she sighed, rubbing my arms and plastering on a big smile.

"Just since Christmas," I mumbled, shuffling on my feet. I wanted to get out of this stuffy Airport. Mostly I didn't want certain conversations or topics to be brought up here, in front of everyone.

"Who knew 6 months could feel like forever?" She whispered. "Well, lets go get your stuff and head back to my new house." I nodded, saying nothing more. She stared at me for a moment expectantly, and but when I said nothing more she gave a frown and headed toward the luggage. What else was there to say? I couldn't tell her anything either. I couldn't take the chance of them not believing me. I would loose what little strength I had left if they found out and didn't believe me. So I let them think that I was just another stupid girl going and getting herself pregnant. It was better than being rejected.

After getting my luggage and several failed attempts to start up a conversation with me, my mother lapsed into silence and walked toward the car. The car ride was just as silent as I stared out the window, watching it rain outside for 45 minutes before we finally pulled into her house on the rez. It was bigger than her old one, but not by much. I got out, grabbing my things and heading into the house. I smelled like new paint and vanilla candles. The living room was plain, not over done with fancy antiques like my father house. That was one of Patti's projects. Her way of marking her territory in our house.

It was nice; with a white couch against the furthest wall, and a loveseat both facing the TV in the corner. Pictures of our family and me were along the top of the fireplace.

"Your room is down the hall. I didn't decorate it. I thought you would want to pick out stuff for it." She shrugged, heading toward the direction of my room. I followed, dragging my things behind me. She showed me the bathroom, her room, the computer room before she finally came to mine. She opened the door, revealing a small room with a bed, a dresser and a naked closet. "Like I said...you can decorate it," she mumbled, looking over at me. "I'm glad your here." She smiled, reaching out and tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I gave her props for trying to convince me she was happy. In a way I knew she was, but she never wanted me here for this reason. The gaping hole in my chest flared up at the pain in my mother's eyes. I was causing her and my father so much pain.

"Me too." I said, hoping my smile was right. It seemed to please her a little, because she smiled wider and her soft brown eyes sparkled a little. "I love you mom." I whispered. She took a deep breath and nodded before she left me alone in my room.

All this drama and pain for this baby I didn't even want. I knew most would have had an abortion in my situation. Most would have had one even if the pregnancy was their fault but I couldn't do it. This baby wasn't at fault for how it had been conceived. It wasn't the baby's fault that its father was a monster. I had to give it a chance. I would have it and then give it to a loving family that would give it the right kind of life. In 6 a mere months this would all go away.

I unpacked a couple of clothes before a wave of nausea came over me. I covered my mouth and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I barely made it, almost vomiting all over the clean tiled floor of my mother's bathroom. Stupid morning sickness. I would praise the Lord when it went away.

I started getting sick again when cool hands pulled my hair back. "Alright?" My mother asked from behind me. I gave a cough and wiped at my mouth with some toilet paper, before I nodded. She stood, grabbing a paper cup from the side of the sink and filling it with water. "Here." she sighed. I took it, swooshing it around in my mouth before spitting it in the toilet. Helped a little. "I know this isn't the best time Natalya, but..."

"Please mom," I begged. I didn't want to have this conversation in a vomit smelling bathroom. I didn't want this conversation at all. "I'm pregnant: end of story."

"I know. My little Ya-Ya is having a baby." Her voice broke, making me wince. I didn't dare glance at her. I couldn't bring myself to see that sad look on her face, mirroring my father's. She took a steady breath before continuing. "Your father said you wouldn't tell him who the father is. We need to know Natalya. He needs to take responsibility."

"He knows and doesn't want anything to do with me and the...baby." I mumbled. It wasn't that big a lie. After he had...hurt me, he never he gave me a second glance at school. Like it was nothing that he had killed me on the inside. But it wasn't like I wanted him anywhere near me either. That was the last thing I wanted. One of the best things about getting thrown out of the house was getting far, far away from him. I would never have to worry about running into him at the local store or anywhere else in town.

"To bad!" My mother snapped, folding her arms. I recognized the look in her eyes. She was on a rampage, and I wasn't going to get away from this. I'd seen that look countless times when I'd gotten in trouble at school or at home and didn't feel like answering. Not even my father dared to test my mother with that look on her face. "He had as much fault in this as you did. He _will _have a part in this."

"I don't want him near me mom. He's a jerk." I sighed, clenching my fist to stop the shaking. Jerk wasn't even close to what he was.

"Look at me Ya-Ya." she said firmly, using my pet name. I didn't, I couldn't. "Natalya Rana Belov!" She snapped. I reluctantly looked up, seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes. It made the air in my lungs rush out and the pain in my chest flare painfully. "You are so much better than this. I told you not to make the same mistake I did," she sighed, tears filling her eyes.

My mother had me at 19 with my 21-year-old father. I was a surprise. A big one. She had quit collage, gotten married to a man she didn't even love, and threw her life away. But she loved me. I knew it from all the times she had assured me I was the one thing in the situation she wouldn't have changed. But she always, always told me to wait for sex, to wait until I knew he was the guy.

_I did listen to you mommy, _I wanted to say. _I told him no. He wouldn't listen._

I bit back those words, just taking what she had to say. All I could say was I'm sorry. I knew it did nothing. Nothing would help the fact that she thought she had failed. "Don't hate me mommy." I begged, a tear escaping the corner of my eye.

She brushed it away, making me look up at her again. Her eyes were fierce again, but not out of anger this time. "I could never hate you Ya-Ya. Never." she whispered. "But I am disappointed. I expected more from you." She whispered, repeating my father's words from the month before.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"I know, sweetie," she whispered. "We'll get through this."

I looked up at my mother, and for a moment, staring into her determined eyes, I almost believed her.

We didn't talk about the pregnancy again for the next few days. Luckily my school got out weeks before the one on the rez, so I didn't have to go to school and meet a bunch of new, strange people. It was June and the kids here were just getting out. I would have 3 long months before I had to go to school, which would be wonderful I was sure. Everyone knew the best way to start their junior year at a new school with complete strangers was 6 months pregnant. I couldn't wait.

"I'm going to the beach." I said, walking past my mom. She gave a nod, smiling gently. My mother lived a block from the La Push beach, where I had taken a long walk at the day before. The swishing of the waves and the light breeze were calming. I would just sit in the sand and read, trying not to think to hard about all the different things going on in my screwed up life.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped onto the cool sand was a large group of boys about 200 yards away throwing a football around. They were all huge. Not fat, but extremely tall and buff. Each of them was well over six foot with large bands of muscles around their arms and torsos. They were like those giant wrestlers you saw on T.V. I felt fear bubble up in my chest, spreading through my whole body.

No. I would be fine. Not every male over 10 was a sick monster. I continued to chant that as I walked slowly up the beach, hoping no one would notice me. So I continued walking and silently hoped they wouldn't notice me. I pulled up the hood on my hoodie, trying to walk a bit faster as I passed them. I heard their booming laughter as a football suddenly landed in front of me, spraying sand.

"Sorry!" One of the booming voices's called, jogging closer. Fear took over my whole body, making me shake. I froze as one of the boys jogged over to me casually to retrieve the football. He stopped in front of me, picking up the football and throwing me a smile when he straighten up. Jesus… he was even bigger up close. I stared at his chest instead of his eyes, because I knew as soon as my eyes met his, I would take off running. "Sorry." He repeated shyly. I gave a stiff nod, praying he would go away. "Are you alright?" He asked, actually sounding concerned. I glanced up at him, giving a stiff smile. He was handsome, with full lips and soft dark brown eyes. His mouth fell open with a pop as I looked up at him, his eyes going wide. I felt myself flush, my hands starting to shake. What was his problem?

What was _my_ problem? I actually felt warmth spread through me at his stare. I felt drawn toward his deep, kind eyes. But with a shake of my head the feeling was gone, snapping me back to fear.

"I'm fine, thanks." I mumbled hurriedly, trying to move around him.

"Wait!" he boomed, grabbing my wrist as I began to walk away.

_"Don't walk away from me!" he cried, jerking me back. I gasped, slapping at him. "Bitch." he snapped, taking my hands and shoving me back against the couch. He moved over me as I struggled, his hand coming up under my shirt-_

"Don't touch me!" I cried, yanking back my hand. My eyes filled with sudden tears as I took another step back from him. I blinked them away quickly, trying not to show to much fear. But my whole body quivered with the memories. They ripped a fresh hole in my chest and I felt like I was just going to pass out. I wanted to get out of here…

"I'm sorry!" He cried, his voice filled with worry. He jerked his hands away, lifting them in a sign of surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Just...just don't touch me." I whispered, folding my arms against my chest. Protecting myself.

"I'm sorry." He repeated and for some reason, against all my instincts, I believed him.

"I-It's fine." I mumbled. "I have to go." I turned to leave again, restraining myself enough to just walk and not run as fast as I could.

"Wait." For some reason I listened, turning back to look at him. "What's your name?" He said, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Natalya." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Why was he doing this to me? I had to get away.

"Embry," he said suddenly, making me look back at him.

"What?"

"Embry, my name is Embry Call." He mumbled, going red. He was actually blushing, an odd sight on someone so large and intimidating.

"I really need to go." I said again. I had to get away from this strange boy. He looked hurt at the words, like me leaving was the worst thing ever. Who the hell was this kid?

"One more question?" he asked, sounding almost like he was begging. For some reason I took pity on him and nodded.

"I-I guess." I whispered, wanting nothing more than to run.

"Are you new here? Do you live here?" He said hurriedly, sounding breathless. It was like he was determining something extremely important.

"I-um ya." I mumbled, caught of guard by his attitude. His face lit up, like it was the most amazing thing in the world that I lived here. It disturbed me. Would he follow me...?

"Cool." he smiled. "I'll see you around Natalya." He said, and for some strange reason he said my name like it was something precious. I nodded, turning and walking as fast as I could up the beach back toward my mothers house. I glanced behind me every once in a while to make sure he didn't follow me. I thanked God he didn't. Once I knew I was out of sight I took off into a run, completely out of breath by the time I reached my mothers. My mother's head snapped up in alarm as I came bursting into the kitchen like a maniac.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked, standing and moving toward me in a panic.

"F-Fine." I said once I could breath. "Just...exercising. I read it was good for the baby." I mumbled. My mother gave me an odd look and I could tell she was deciding whether or not push me further, but after a moment she nodded. "I-I'm going to my room."

"Okay." She mumbled, watching me as I walked coolly toward my room. I closed the door once I reached my room, slowly sliding down the wall and tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes, but immediately opened them back up when Embry's smiling face swam behind my eyelids.

"Freak." I mumbled, shaking him out of my thoughts. I didn't want to see _Embry _ever again.

**SORRY AGAIN!**

**You're probably gonna be reading that for a couple more chapters haha. **

**This chapter didn't have to many changes, just adding more detail and some little grammar things. So hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Temporary Happiness

**Chapter two. Not a lot of corrections, just little things here and there. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_"Stop please!" I begged, squirming underneath him. He gave a laugh, his eyes twinkling with sick delight as he opened the zipper of my pants. "No." I cried, shoving at him again. That seemed to fuel him though and he grabbed my wrists in his hand and forced them down. He jerked my pants down with the other hand, moving beneath my underwear. I felt pain as his fingers enter me, his disgusting hands..._

_I sobbed, begging and pleading. It only seemed to encourage him. I turned my head away from him as his nasty mouth kissed its way down my neck. More pain erupted from between my legs making me cry out._

_"Shut up, stupid bitch!" He growled, shoving my pants down further. The pain stopped for just a moment, leaving behind a lesser, throbbing pain. But he began to shove down his own pants now and I squirmed more, fearing what was coming next. Cold, painful fear coursed through my veins as his breath began to come out in rapid excitement... _

I awoke with a gasp, biting back the scream that tore at my throat. I grabbed my pillow and bit down, not wanting to wake up my mother. My whole body shook with sobs as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I hated him! That stupid bastard haunted me even from thousands of miles away. I wanted to forget so badly. I didn't want to be plagued by these nightmares every single night. Would this last forever…?

After a few minutes I was able to calm down enough to quite crying. I glanced at the clock; it was only 11:30. Now that I was pregnant I was extremely tired all the time. I usually would stay up late in the summer, but now I went to bed around nine most nights. After a few moments I got up to pee, another side effect of pregnancy that I found extremely annoying. It always seemed like as soon as I got back from the bathroom I had to get up and go again. I immediately stopped when I heard my mother. I definitely didn't want her to see me with my face streaked with tears and my eyes all red and swollen.

"She's fine John." My mother mumbled. So she was giving dad an update. "No, I'm going to make her an appointment tomorrow." Silence. "She hasn't said anything. Just that he's a jerk and she doesn't want to talk to him." A buzzing from the phone as my father got louder. He was probably trying to get my mother to weasel the name of the baby's father out of me. I knew he probably would. "I know. But we can't push her. She's already stressed. She looks so upset all the time."

So my mother noticed how hurt and broken I looked. Of course she would. She had just mistaken what it was about.

"I know okay. But this isn't easy for her either. I would know." My mother snapped. "Well poor Patti. She must be so heartbroken. I know she must be going through so much with the neighbors talking," she growled. "Whatever John, just go comfort your sweet wife." My mother slammed down the phone, giving an angry growl. "God." she whispered, giving a shaky breath. I was about to step out to talk to her but jerked to a stop as I heard a sob come from the kitchen. I felt pain well up, tearing at the edges of the gaping hole in my chest. I wanted to go comfort her, to try to make her feel better, but I froze. I couldn't. I tiptoed to the bathroom, sinking in front of the toilet.

That freaking bastard ruined so many lives when he forced himself onto me. He hadn't just destroyed my life when he ripped my legs apart; he ruined my mothers and my fathers. Mom thought she had failed as a mother. She always told me to wait and had given me the sex talk since I was 8. She wanted me to graduate college and have a good steady life. Something she never got. And then there was my father. He thought his little girl was ruined. He thought that I had given up my entire life for some boy.

I wondered if that monster even thought of me after what he did. I wonder if he lay up at night, tortured by the fact that he had ruined someone else because he couldn't control himself. I hope and prayed he did. I wanted him to suffer, just like me. I knew he wouldn't. He didn't care. Stupid fucking bastard...

I picked myself up, going to the bathroom and sneaking back to my room. I cried along with my mother in the kitchen before I fell back asleep.

* * *

"You're going to have fun sweetheart. It'll be good for you to meet some kids your own age." My mother assured me for what seemed like the millionth time. I sighed, knowing very well I wasn't going to have a good time. I didn't want to make friends here. When they found out about the pregnancy, I was sure they would abandon me. So what was the point?

"Sure mom." I mumbled, staring out the window. To my surprise it was actually sunny today, instead the usual dreary, cloudy weather. It was the first time since I had come to live with my mom that it had been nice out. And instead of reading on the back porch like I wanted, I had to go to some dinner at the Clearwater's or something. Apparently this Sue lady and my mother were good friends.

"Here we are." She smiled, turning into a small house next to the woods. She reached around back and grabbed the several dishes she had made before heading toward the house. I followed close behind her. I entered the house behind my mother. It smelled good, and I looked around to see several dishes and mountains of food all around the kitchen. How many freaking people were coming?

One of the women working at the stove looked up at our entrance, smiling widely. She was older, at least 40, with dark black hair streaked with gray and a warm smile. "Hey Lily." She smiled, heading toward my mother and hugging her. That must have been Sue. I wondered if my mother had told her _everything _about me moving here. I felt suddenly paranoid, yanking at the bottom of my huge sweater.

"Sue, this is Natalya and Natalya this is Sue." My mother said, gesturing between the two of us. Sue gave me a smile as she stuck out her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, sweetheart." Sue smiled, shaking my hand. She seemed nice enough.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, giving a small, nervous smile. Another girl I hadn't noticed cleared her throat and brought my attention over to her. I fought back a gasp as I took in her face. She would have been extremely beautiful if not for three long, deep scars running down her face and along her neck. The corner of her mouth was forced down in the corner because of it, making her look like she had a half frown on her face.

"Hey Lily. It's nice to meet you, Natalya." She smiled warmly. She had kind dark eyes, giving me a soft motherly look. I tried to say something or return her smile but my eyes were stuck on the scars. What could have done that to her?

"This is Emily Uley." My mother said, smiling at her and breaking my stare. I nodded, trying to regain words.

"H-Hi. It's nice to meet you." I said, trying to look at her eyes instead of her scars. I felt horrible for staring.

"So, is there enough food here?" Mom asked, laughing as she looked around the kitchen.

"Oh, trust me. They eat like no tomorrow." Emily laughed, nodding toward another room in the house. "You want me to start putting up the tables, Sue?"

"Sure, sure." Sue said, going to a pot and stirring it.

"Why don't you go help her?" Mom said, looking at me pointedly. I knew that look. Go do it. I nodded, as Emily gave me her lopsided smile.

"Where to?" I asked, giving her the best smile I could.

"Follow me." She said, moving toward the back door. I followed and when we reached the back yard I noticed several chairs and tables waiting to set up. I raised my eyebrow, wondering again how many people were going to be here. My stomach twisted nervously. I definitely didn't want to be be stuck here with tons a of people.

"How many people are coming?" I asked, glancing over at her nervously.

"Oh, just 6 other people." She said shrugging as we grabbed one of the tables and began to set things up. I walked over, grabbing a few things to help her.

"Then why so much food?" I asked curiously. How much could six people eat?

Emily gave a laugh. "The guys that are coming…they eat everything and anything."

"Guys?" I asked, nervously, nearly dropping one of the chairs I was setting up. "Everyone coming is a guy?"

"Oh no. Kim and Rachel are coming too. Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry and my husband Sam are coming too."

"Embry?" I squeaked, dropping the table. She gasped and jerked back as her end slipped out of her grasp and nearly fell on her foot. I was to distracted to care. Oh, God. The freak from the beach was coming? Why? God dammit… I had to get out of here before he showed up.

"You know him? Oh my god, _you're _Natalya?" Emily gapped, a smile spreading across her lips and knowing look in her eyes. What the hell was that about?

"I-ya." So he had told his friends about me? What the hell was up with this boy? Two minutes talking to him and he goes around telling everyone about me.

"Oh, I…wow." She smiled, her eyes brightening.

"He told you I met him at the beach?" I asked, looking away as we began to fix up the tables again. I tried to calm myself down, thinking of something to get me out of this. My mom was so set on me coming and meeting new friends that she would never let me go home. Maybe if I lied and said I didn't feel well…

"No, Sam did." Emily said simply, still looking excited. We finished with the tables, as I mauled over what she had said.

"What? Did he tell everyone about meeting me? What was his problem?" I asked, folding my arms. Could he tell I was pregnant? Did he tell everyone about the new pregnant girl?

No. I thought. Three months was all I was. He wouldn't be able to tell.

"He just liked you. He's a good kid. Really sweet." She said, smiling at me as we headed into the house. Great, now she was trying to set me up with him. I definitely didn't want any freakily large steroid boy chasing after me. I didn't need that right now. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled. I was still trying to prefect the excuse I was forming in my head to get out of this. I knew my mother probably wouldn't let me out unless she saw me getting sick herself. She was too damn excited about this.

Emily and I entered the kitchen to find several new guests there. I recognized one of the tall boys from the beach the day before. He was gangly, but still muscled, with dark skin and black hair. He had kind brown eyes and an air of childlike innocence around him. Even with my nervousness around all and any male, I was a bit more at ease with him. The other boy was manlier looking with his arm wrapped around a smaller, plain looking girl.

Sue turned, smiling at me warmly. "This is my son, Seth," the gangly one, who smiled and waved at me, "and this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim." The manlier one with the girl. "This is Lily's girl, Natalya."

"Hey, so you're Natalya." Jared smiled, grinning at Seth like it was some inside joke. I felt paranoia well up. Maybe Embry some how did know about the pregnancy…

"Yeah…" I mumbled staring down at my shoes. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. I had hoped for a couple months before everyone had found out. How could he know? Who had my mother told? I wanted to leave so badly...

"Nice to meet you." Seth said suddenly, sticking out his large hand. I smiled gently, taking it. He was extremely hot, like he had a fever almost. I wondered if he was sick or something…

"You too." I mumbled. Neither of them looked at my stomach, so maybe it wasn't the pregnancy. What else could it be?

Another man burst through the door suddenly, making me jump. He was taller and bigger than Seth or Jared, standing a good 3 or 4 inches over both of them. "Hey Sue, Lily." He smiled, before glancing around the kitchen. His eyes fell on Emily, a huge grin crossing his face as he took two large steps to get her. She smiled too, wrapping her arms around him as a greeting and then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He pressed kisses to each of her jagged scars before pulling back to smile at her. "Hey," he murmured gently. The whole thing was so private and filled with so much love I couldn't help but look away. I felt like I was witnessing something extremely private. Not to mention it was kind of nauseating to watch.

Seth made a sudden retching noise and laughed. "Get a room, Sam." Seth said, rolling his eyes and throwing me an exasperated look. I smiled, growing fonder of him. Despite myself, I felt Seth's warm smile easing my nerves just a bit.

"Shut up Seth." Sam said, rolling his eyes. A smile played at his lips though, while he kept his arm firmly around Emily. Seth grinned, grabbing some chips and shoving them in his mouth.

"Seth! Wait on the others, please." Sue said, shaking her head. "Are they almost here?"

"Paul and Rachel are going to be a little longer but Embry is a couple minutes from here." Sam said, still gazing down at Emily.

Oh, God. The freaky guy was almost here. Please let him leave me alone…please. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me with my makeup on and hair down.

I helped move the food outside with Seth, Jared and Kim trying to focus on anything other then the fact that Embry was coming. Seth seemed to smile constantly, as though it was stuck on his face permanently. Jared and Kim were total opposites of each other. Kim was quiet and shy, blushing easily. Jared was loud and out going. But somehow they fit together. And it was obvious they were crazy about each other. Jared gave Kim the same loving glance Sam gave Emily. It was sweet and loving, like she was the only person in the world. I felt a slight prick of jealousy whenever I saw her smile back at him, looking so happy. She was lucky to have someone love her that much.

I was actually starting to enjoy myself when Embry showed up. He was even bigger than I remembered, which only made me all the more nervous. He got this huge grin on his face when he caught sight of me, making my hands shake. Oh, god…

"Natalya." He smiled, his face lighting up at the sight of me. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah…" I mumbled, looking away from him. He still smiled though, as though my aversion couldn't stop his happiness. I felt Jared, Kim and Seth's gaze on my back, watching our interaction closely. What exactly had Embry told them about me to make everyone watch so closely?

"Cool, I'm glad." He smiled, grinning down at me. He watched me for a moment and I realized he was waiting for me to say something. I dared a glance at him before finding my voice.

"Okay…" I mumbled, shoving my hand in my hoodie to hide the shaking. His smile faltered slightly, but he still gave me that goofy, happy look. "I…I need to go to the bathroom." I mumbled, rushing off toward the restroom. Anything to get away from his odd glances and sweet smiles.

Once I calmed down a bit, I realized I was over reacting. I'm stupid and paranoid. And I hated the bastard who made me think like this. Embry probably was a good person and I was running away, thinking he was some kind of freak because he was nice. I hated that I couldn't trust him. It wasn't his fault _he _had did what he did to me. Embry had been nothing but kind to me and because of _him _I was treating him like some kind of pervert.

I wouldn't run from Embry anymore. I was going to give him a chance, because not all men were monsters waiting to get me.

I took a deep breath, straightening my shirt and headed out back to the rest of them. Seth was the first to greet me with food stuffed in his mouth. I laughed, as he smiled at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, looking at his giant plate of food.

"Did you leave anything?" I smiled, glancing back up at him and shaking my head.

"Yeah, I restrained myself too." He smiled, shoving more food in his mouth.

"Yeah, I can tell." I said sarcastically, smiling one last time before heading toward the table. I didn't grab much, knowing it would come up later. Embry came up next to me, stuffing his plate full like Seth did. "Do all of you eat like you're starving?" I mumbled, glancing up at him. That's it, just make conversation like a normal person. It seemed to be working, because Embry laughed. It was loud and booming, echoing around the small yard.

"We're growing boys. What can I say?" He grinned, glancing at me kindly. He looked a bit happier too, now that I was talking to him and treating him normally. Hopefully he thought I was just shy.

I shook my head, smiling. "What are you, 8 feet tall?" I asked, glancing up at him. I swear I was going to sprain my neck looking up at him.

"6'8"." He grinned proudly, following me toward my seat. I shook my head again. There was something in the freaking water here. All of them were over 6 and a half feet tall. They had to be putting steroids in the food or something. I sat down near my mother, Embry taking a seat next to me. He smiled over at me, seeming extremely happy to be having a normal conversation with me. I still felt the nervous flutter in my stomach, but I tried to push past it. He was being extremely sweet to me. "So where did you move here from?"

"Tilling, Indiana. Its a tiny town near Indianapolis."

"Cool. So not a big difference from around here?"

"Tilling is a bit bigger...but not by much." I shrugged, shoving some of the food around my plate. I grabbed some of the carrots I took and chewed on the end. I didn't want to eat too much. I definitely didn't want to go puke in the middle of the night again.

"So why did you move down here?" He asked, staring at me intently, like I was the most important thing in the world. Oh, god. Simple is always better.

"I just...missed my mom." I mumbled, looking down. He seemed to sense my discomfort because he didn't question me further. I silently thanked him for it.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Embry stayed near me most of the time, but it didn't get annoying. He was kind and didn't seem to get annoyed with my dark attitude. I slowly loosened up, becoming more comfortable with him and all of the others there. To my surprise, I actually had a good time. It wasn't just Embry I came to like either. Kim and Emily were fun and soon I was talking with them like friends.

It was 9:30 by the time we left for home. We got several loud goodbyes, and Emily even told me to come by any time I wanted. I smiled and thanked her, surprised that I actually wanted to take her up on it. It was a good all around.

I had even forgotten for a while that I was in so much pain. I felt like a normal teen, hanging out with friends. With Embry and his friends I had been happy, and I thanked them for that. Little times like that was exactly what I had needed.

I snuggled into bed, playing the night over in my head to make the pain stay numb. At least until tomorrow.


	3. Promises

**Didn't fix much in this chapter. If you see anything else wrong just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Stop please, Ya-Ya." My mother sighed, slamming her hand down on knee. I sighed, stilling my shaking leg. It was a nervous habit. And right now I was extremely, off the charts nervous. "Since when do you not like the doctor?" My mom asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Since I had to go to this doctor," I mumbled. It had taken two weeks before I broke down and let my mother make an appointment for me to go the to doctor for the pregnancy. I don't know why I was so scared. Maybe it was the fact that once I looked up on that screen and saw the baby growing inside me it would make this so much more real. I mean, I knew I was pregnant. The morning sickness, skipped periods and the fact I peed every two seconds was a testament to that. But seeing it would make it a real deal. And it scared the shit out of me.

"It's fine sweetie. He's not going to kill you." My mom smiled, giving a small laugh. I knew she was freaking out too. I could see it in her eyes. But she was trying to play it down for my sake.

"Yeah." I mumbled, folding my hands over my stomach. I was a couple days away from 4 months by my calculations. I hoped that meant the morning sickness would end soon. But on the other hand, it meant that I would be getting a lot bigger soon. My pants were getting harder to button over the small bump of a stomach.

I stared straight ahead; it was the only safe place to look if I didn't want to see a bunch of different pregnant women. It was like staring a couple months into the future. It freaked the crap out of me.

"Bolov." A bored nurse called out, glancing up from her clipboard to find the person the name belonged to. I stood, my cheeks going red as she raised her eyebrow. I could tell what she was thinking. Another knocked up teen. I should be getting used to it I guess, that would be the look I would be getting in the next few months. My mom rubbed my arm as I followed the nurse into the hallway. She took my weight and then headed into a small room. "How long since your last period?" She said, glancing up at me.

"Um, beginning of March." I mumbled, my cheeks flaming red.

"So your about 4 months." The women said, giving me a look.

"I guess." I said, glancing down at my hands. She asked me a couple more questions, writing on her little clip board before finally looking up at me again.

"Alright...lean back please and lift your shirt." She said, laying down her clipboard. I did as she said and glanced over at my mom. She wasn't looking at the screen, or me, just down at her hands. It seemed like seeing the baby on the screen was too much for her as well. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away and focused on the nurse. "This will be a little cold." She said, squirting the gel on my stomach. I gasped, sucking it at the sudden cold. The nurse was unfazed as she laid the monitor against my stomach. I felt my heart speed up as the black and white screen fuzzed and moved about before she stopped. "There is the fetus." She said, pointing to the bean shaped figure on the screen. I nodded, fighting back the tears still. I felt an odd warm feeling for the little bean. I hadn't expected that.

I expected to feel disgusted just like I did at the sight of the baby's father. But I couldn't find any disgust in my feelings. Just...a warm feeling that I couldn't identify. The same feeling I had when I saw Embry.

"From the size of the fetus you are about 4 months. In the middle of the fourth month is about when you will start to feel movement." The nurse said, sounding like she was reading from a book that bored her.

"O-Okay." I mumbled. I couldn't take my eyes off the little baby on the screen. The nurse went on and on but I wasn't listening...just staring at my little bean.

My due date was November 6. In five short months I would be having a baby. It was odd to think about. And terrifying. I never did well with pain and labor was going to be torture. I knew from health class that labor for your first child could last up to 24 hours. They also said that with drugs it would hurt less, but I still couldn't take that much pain. I sighed, heading toward the bathroom to take a shower.

I striped down before I looked into the mirror. My eyes went to my stomach in an instant, turning and looking at my bump from every angle. A baby, another human being was growing inside me. That was...strange. I sighed, getting into the shower and turning on the water. I stayed in for almost an hour; taking advantage of the fact my mother wasn't here to kick me out. I wrapped myself in a towel as I stepped out and got dressed in a tank and pj pants. I planned to have a nice evening alone watching a movie. Nothing special because I really had nowhere to go.

I grabbed a couple movies and-

_Thud Thud Thud_

I gave a frustrated growl at the knocking from the living room. I headed in, opening the door finding the last person I expected.

"Hey!" Embry greeted, a giant smile spreading across his face. My mouth fell open, just staring wide-eyed. Very flattering...

"H-h-hi." I stuttered, looking up at him. His eyes looked over what I was wearing, and I gasped, wrapping my arms around myself.

"You all right?" he asked, looking worried.

"Y-Ya...I- just… wait here." I said, slamming the door in his face as I sprinted toward my bedroom. I grabbed the biggest sweatshirt I could find and threw it on before I went back to Embry and opened the door. "Sorry...just cold." I mumbled, trying to give him a convincing smile.

"Sure," he chuckled, glancing at me with an amused look. "I came to see if you wanted to hang out for a bit."

"Oh..." I sighed, glancing back at the movies I had laid out.

"Unless you're doing something." He mumbled, looking disappointed. I looked up at him, and sighed. Embry was kind and actually seemed to like me. And it would be nice to have a friend... at least for another couple of weeks before I started showing. I sighed, defeated.

"Sure." I said, watching his face light up at the acceptance. I smiled too, amused by how easy it was to please him. "Just let me get some jeans on." He nodded.

"Are you going to close the door on me again?" he smiled. I bit my lip. No one was home...it would be him and me all alone in the house.

If Embry had wanted in and wanted to force himself on me, he could have easily done it already. I was stupid for thinking this sweet guy would do that. So I shook my head and opened the door for him. He smiled, stepping inside. I moved out of the room, glancing over my shoulder. He just stood glancing around the room. Good.

I grabbed some jean that were bigger on me and would fit around my stomach. I shoved them on, heading back out to see Embry staring a one of my mom's pictures. He glanced back at me, lifting it up.

"Is this you?" He asked, grinning. Oh Jesus. It was a picture of me on the toilet when I was 2, completely naked and clapping my hands at myself. I flushed, taking it and setting it face down. "No...that was my other sister...that is not here." I mumbled, as Embry laughed.

"Your a horrible liar." He grinned, smiling down at me. He stared, that look coming over his face again.

"So!" I said loudly, breaking his look and trying to get over how uncomfortable it made me. "Let's get going," I said.

"Sure," he smiled, moving toward the door. I followed, not sure if this was such a great idea...

"So... are you liking it here?" Embry asked, glancing down at me. We walked along the beach, just talking and laughing. It surprised me how easy it was to talk and be around Embry. Even with all my aversions to males Embry was easy to be comfortable around. He was kind...and sweet...and funny. He seemed like one of those guys that were too perfect.

I shook that thought away. It seemed no matter how happy I was around him I couldn't shake the paranoia. I felt bad for it. I made sure to try harder not to think horribly about him.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I mean, I've pretty much seen the beach, m_y_ mom's house and Sue's but I'm liking it." I was surprised to find that it was true. I was away from _him _and the distance seemed to make me able to breath easier. I knew I wouldn't have to see _him _again.

"You could see more...if you want to come out some time." he said, glancing down at me. I sighed, biting my lip.

"I...I'm still adjusting...I don't think I shou-"

"Come on Natalya...I don't bite." He said, laughing. It was like he was laughing at some inside joke or something I didn't understand. That was odd. I felt like I was missing something.

"Embry, look." I said, stopping suddenly. He stopped too, frowning at my tone. "I'm really not interested in anything more than friends right now." Like you would want me around in a couple months when you saw my pregnant stomach. "I...I had a hard time back home...and I came to get away." That was an understatement.

Embry's frown deepened as he looked down at me. "Who hurt you?" he whispered. I froze, my hands shaking. Did he know? How? What was with him...?

"I-I...no-nothing. I'm fine. It was family stuff." I mumbled, my heart feeling like it was going to jump out of my chest. Embry frowned though, clearly seeing through me. How, I wasn't sure, but all I knew was that those gentle brown eyes seemed to stare right through me.

"Like I said earlier," he smiled sadly, "your a horrible liar." I looked back up at him, staring at his dark eyes that were filled with so much concern. Why? Why did he care so much for someone he barely knew? "You look like you're in pain all the time. Even when you're smiling." I felt my eyes fill with sudden tears, my whole body shaking. How did he notice, but my parents didn't even seem to? He barely knew me.

"I'm not ly-"

"Natalya, please. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I..." I looked around, hoping for an escape. Anything. "I have to go." I said, looking down at the ground so he wouldn't see the tears coming. I turned quickly, but Embry caught my wrist.

"Natalya, please." He whispered, his voice laced with worry and pain. "It's okay."

I felt his thumb brush my wrist gently and despite his hold on me, I didn't feel the fear I had the first time he had stopped me from running from him. I felt myself shaking even more from the fear of this whole situation. I felt myself breaking as he pulled me closer, staring down at me with those eyes. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I shook my head. "Please don't make me say it…" I whispered as a sob shook through my body. Embry's eyes widened, his large hand touching my shoulder gently. I flinched, biting back another sob. His touch is what seemed to break me down completely and I found words suddenly pouring out of my mouth.

"He...he raped me!" I burst out, gasping as the weight left my shoulders. "He wouldn't stop and- I kept saying no! I swear, I swear I said no! And now I'm pregnant!" I sobbed and wrapped my arms tightly around myself. I had to hold myself together. The hole was ripped open with new, raw pain. "He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't...I told him." I shook my head, mumbling over and over again. My knees buckled under the pain and I felt myself falling. Embry's scorching hot hands caught me, holding me up. Like a pillar of strength.

"W-who?" Embry's voice shook and he sounded angry and filled with pain. I looked up at him through the haze of tears, watching his face twist in anger. His whole body was shaking like mine, but not out of fear and pain...it was anger. His eyes were flat black with pure rage. Somehow that made me feel better. He believed me and he hated _him._

"He-he..." I shut my eyes tightly, gasping. _Don't make me say it... don't make me talk about him. _Embry seemed to read my mind and didn't press any further. With a gasp he lifted me in his arms, holding me close as he began walking up the beach. I didn't object, I didn't care where he took me or what he did. It would be better than feeling this pain. _Please take it away! _I thought, looking up at him through the tears. I lay my head against his chest, just sobbing. I heard someone talking to him after a few moments before he walked me into a small, dark house and laid me down on a small couch. I just closed my eyes, hoping he would do something to take the pain away.

I heard voices in the background. I recognized some, but I couldn't put the words together.

"Natalya?" Embry's voice broke through the haze, making me finally look at him. He smoothed my hair back, looking down at me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

I would never be all right. All these months of pushing everything back...all these months of acting like everything was fine...it all came crashing down on my ten times harder. I shook my head, as his face twisted in pain. Cold hands suddenly pressed against my forehead, making me gasp.

"Be careful with her bloodsucker!" Embry growled, making me jump. I looked up to find the owner of the hand. He was pale, and gloriously beautiful with blond hair and golden eyes. Had Embry brought me an angel?

"I'm sorry. She's in shock. You'll need to give her some time to calm down." The Angel murmured, his voice silky and smooth. He looked down at me, a small smile on his face. "Natalya, can you hear me?" The angel asked.

"Y-ya." I mumbled, looking back to Embry. He stared at me, taking my hand gently.

"Do you know where you are?" The Angel asked. I glanced around, seeing Emily, Sam's arm wrapped around her gently, standing behind the angel. I didn't know the house though.

"No." I whispered.

"She's never been to Emily's before. I think she's fine now." Embry said, rubbing my hand gently. I pushed myself up, looking at the two of them.

"I'm okay." I whispered, seconding him. I was lying of course; I was never going to be okay. But I had the hole closed now. It seemed like ripping it open helped ease the pain a little. Embry looked concerned still as he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I didn't shove him away, or stiffen but leaned into him. Embry was warm and calming. He numbed the pain even more. I didn't know why...I didn't care. I just wanted him to ease it.

"Look at me, Natalya." Embry whispered. I did, curious to see if his eyes would hold disgust now. There was nothing there but kindness and something deeper...something that warmed my insides and sent my heart beat faster. It scared me and made me happy at the same time. "You're...you're pregnant?" he asked, his hands shaking suddenly. I bit my lip and gave a short nod. "And the guy who...who raped you...he did that?" His voice was filled with anger and hatred. He hated who did this. _Thank you...thank you for hating him and not me. Thank you for believing me._

"Yes." I answered. His arm tightened around me and I saw his fist clench.

"Embry get away from her." Sam said, moving forward. I looked up, my eyes widening. Sam saw it...how disgusting I was. He was taking Embry. "Embry, NOW!"

Embry began to move away, but I grabbed his arm. "NO!" I begged, my eyes filling with tears. "I know I'm disgusting but please don't leave!" I gasped, crying. "Don't leave me."

Embry's arms were around me suddenly, holding the hole close. "I'll never leave you!" He growled fiercely. "Never."

I clung to him and this breakable promise, hoping to God he was telling the truth.


	4. Little Bean

**Chapter Four corrected. While watching Family Guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I don't know how long I clung to Embry, just crying. But he never let go, he kept me close rubbing my arms and whispering 'It's okay, I'm here' over and over again in my ear. It helped somehow to know. He was here, Embry was still here with me. Big strong Embry would hold me together. I knew I shouldn't be getting this attached to his comfort and him being here, but at this moment, I couldn't help it. I had spent to long sitting on everything myself, I couldn't pass up having someone else help me for just a little bit.

"Natalya?" Embry whispered finally. Here it was. He was going to leave now. He saw what a basket case I was, and now he couldn't take that anymore. "Natalya...are you okay?" he whispered, lifting my chin to look at him. His warm thumb gently wiped my tears away as he stared at me worriedly.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked, sniffing. Embry's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically.

"No, I'm just making sure. Do you need to go home though?"

"No! No...my mom can't see me like this." I whispered, rubbing my eyes. He looked down at me, confused.

"Your...your mom doesn't know, does she?" Embry asked sadly. I shook my head.

"My dad doesn't either." I mumbled, pulling my sweatshirt down nervously. "You can't tell them! I've only told you...you can't!"

"Okay...okay." he said calmly, taking my hand gently.

"Sweetheart, you have to tell them. Don't they want to know how this happened?" Emily asked, her dark eyes filled with concern. I shook my head furiously.

"No, they wouldn't understand." I whispered. "It's easier for them to just think I got pregnant from some jerk."

"If you told them, then you could tell the police get this guy-" Sam started, but I started shaking my head immediately.

"NO!" I cried. "No...you don't get it. They would never believe me. It's been months, there's no proof, just my word. And the guy..." I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut. "He's the big football star who gets straight A's and he dates cheerleaders. Not girls like me. My dad's a big guy in the community, but I'm not exactly as loved. I get in trouble at school and the teachers don't like me." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself. "They would never believe me. I couldn't take that."

Embry's arm wrapped around me gently, pulling me close again. "Okay...it's okay," he whispered, softly pressing a kiss the top of my head. I lay my head against his chest. "We need to get you home though. Your mom's probably worried." He said, lifting himself off the couch. I nodded, sniffing. I stood too, swaying slightly. He steadied me, looking concerned.

"Fine." I mumbled. I turned to Emily and Sam. "Thanks...for putting up with me." I said, giving a small smile. Emily moved forward wrapping her arms around me. I felt tears prick at my eyes when she held me close and I hugged her back tightly.

"You can come over anytime you want. It's gonna be okay." Emily smiled at me gently, smoothing back my hair. It was odd how motherly she was. She looked over at Embry, giving him a comforing smile too. "Come back tomorrow if you want."

I nodded, thanking her and Sam again. "I will...thanks." Embry wrapped his arms around me as though he thought I would colapse again. We headed out of Emily's house heading toward his car. He opened the door helping me in and he went around, getting in himself. He started it up, taking my hand in his gently. We didn't talk, but it wasn't an ackward silence like it had been with my mother when she took me home for the first time. It was...comfortable. It was almost odd to me that I could be so fine here with him after I had just told him everything. But I didn't question it. He was the first good thing to happen to me in months and I wasn't going to ruin it.

We pulled into my house, getting out and heading toward the door. My mother beat us there, looking worried. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking up at Embry with a frown. I nodded, giving her the best smile I could. "I saw your note..."

"Yeah, I just went for a walk. We ended up at Emily's and watched some movies." I said, surprised my how easy it was to lie. Of course I had been for months now, hadn't I? Embry shifted uncomfortably behind me and I could tell he didn't like the fact that I had lied to her. She nodded though and I felt a little relief.

"Well good. I'm glad your making friends with her. She's a sweet girl." Mom smiled, but it quickly disappeared when she glanced back at Embry. "Thanks for bringing her home." She said stiffly. I didn't like that...Embry was so kind to me. But I understood. She didn't want me around some boy.

"Thanks Embry. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled. He nodded, looking slightly pained at leaving me. He pulled my close, hugging me against him. I could feel my mothers eyes on me, her frown becoming more pronounced.

"See ya." He said, releasing me. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks." I said, hoping he understood how much I was thanking him for. He smiled, giving a nod. He always seemed to read me so well. I idly wondered how the hell he did it...

"It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Blackfoot." He said politely, waving at my mother. She nodded, watching him as he made his way back to his old car. He smiled at me one last time and gave a wave before he drove off.

"You were hanging out with him?" she asked, sounding slightly disbelieving. I sighed, entering the house. I should have know this was coming. I should have made Embry drop me off a block away so I wouldn't have to be interrogated. I hope my mother didn't push me to much; after everything that had happened today I wasn't in a very stable emotional state.

"Yeah, mom. We went to Emily's and watched movies just like I said." I said moving toward the fridge and getting some water. My mom sighed.

"I believe you," she mumbled. "But honey...does he even know? I mean, he seems like he likes you and-"

"He knows mom. He's just a friend. Thats all." I mumbled, taking my sweatshirt off and throwing it over the chair. My mother's eyes drifted to my stomach, sticking out under the tight tank top.

"Guys like him don't usually just want to be friends," she said warningly, looking up at me. I felt my hand clench around the water bottle. How dare she talk about Embry like he was horn dog asshole. He had been so kind. He wasn't like... him.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. "You don't even know him mom. He's the first person I've made friends with and you freak out about him."

"Honey, I just don't want you to-"

"What? Get pregnant? It's a little late for that." I snapped, standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only 8:45-"

"I'm tired. Pregnancy does that." I mumbled, heading toward my bedroom. I sighed, changing into my pajamas and laying in the bed. I pulled the blanket up to my chin, staring up at the ceiling and thinking it wasn't nearly as warm as Embry before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I spent almost everyday with Embry for the next two weeks. Despite my worries, he never seemed to get annoyed with me or realize that I was a wreck. The hole seemed to heal when I was with him. It's edges pulled in, filling slightly with my laughter and time I spent having fun with Embry. He was...my savior. As cheesy as that was.

I also learned several things about Embry over the weeks too. Although he seemed to always want to talk about me, I made him tell me things about himself too. Like his hands shook violently when he got angry, he loved mac and cheese and would eat mountains of it; although he would eat practically anything and everything, and he was always extremely warm. Feverishly warm. I was always worried he was sick, but he would just laugh and say, "I run high."

And the thing that I was happiest about, he made the pain go away. He was numbing, and made me forget about everything. It was like when I was with him, he was the focus of that time. But when he went away...it came back. It would leak back slowly, the mind numbing pain. Another reason I ran right back to him the very next day. But he always greeted me with a huge grin and a hug.

I felt bad sometimes, clinging to him. I knew he felt bad for me, the poor rape victim. I knew I shouldn't take advantage of that...but I did. I couldn't help it. Like I said before...I wasn't much for pain. And when I was away from Embry...it was too much. So I clung to him and he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Seriously?" He asked suddenly, coming up behind me on the couch. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"What?"

"Spongebob? Aren't we a little old for that?" He grinned, looking at the TV as Spongebob ran across the screen, screaming for Patrick. I just laughed and shrugged.

"Spongebob is a classic." I said, watching as he moved around the couch to sit next to me. He shook his head, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and his constant warmth. He smiled, glancing down at me, with the intense look on his face again. I blushed, glancing away and just staring at the screen. This was one thing that still made me nervous around him. He got that look...and I had to wonder if he wanted something more than friendship. I scoffed sometimes at that. Why would he want a pregnant girlfriend? That was asking for trouble. Not to mention how screwed up I was emotionally.

"You don't like Spongebob?" I asked, changing the subject. Embry shrugged, glancing at the screen.

"It's alright. I get enough of it though, when Claire comes by. She's obsessed with it." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "And Quil won't let me change it."

"Is Claire his little sister or something?" I asked, glancing at him. Quil, one of Embry's friends, had come by Emily's the week before with little Claire. He seemed to give her all she wanted, and even would laugh when she hit him in the head with one of her dolls. He seemed more than happy to let her smack him all day. It was odd. I'd definitely never seen a teenage boy act that way around a little girl.

"No. She's just...close to him." Embry mumbled, looking away. "So, your mom and you alright?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject. I felt irritation well up. He seemed to do that a lot. It was the same when I asked about his odd job. He would look away and mumble something and then change the subject. I was determined to find out.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Fine."

"Have you...?" He asked, glancing down. I sighed, pulling away slightly. He frowned at the loss of contact but didn't pull me back.

"No."

He frowned. This was another thing that irritated me. He wanted me to tell my parents the truth. Even after I told him over and over I couldn't. "Natalya..." he whispered.

"No Embry. Just leave it okay?" I snapped, pulling free of his arm. He stopped me, grabbing my arm gently. I didn't flinch this time. I knew by now his touches were harmless.

"I'm sorry okay? I'll drop it." he held up his hands in surrender. I sighed. He'd said that before. "Seriously..." he said, sticking his lip out in a pout. I bit back a smile.

"You're stupid." I smiled, leaning back. I couldn't hold a grudge against him. He smiled widely at my forgiveness. He knew I wasn't good at being mad at him either. "So...do you have to work today?" I asked, glancing at his reaction. He kept his face smooth, as he shook his head.

"Nope, you got me allllll day." He grinned. I nodded. Good. I didn't want to go home. My mother was still on my case about my long hang out sessions with Embry. Even if we were usually just at Emily's or the beach. On rare days, like today, we would hang out at his house when his mom was gone. That was how I wanted it to be; Embry wanted me to meet her. I was a bit nervous for that...it was like he was my boyfriend or something.

"Oh gre-" I stopped, gasping. I glanced down at my stomach...had I imagined it?

"What's wrong?" Embry asked, leaning up. His face was twisted with worry. I was about to answer when...

There it was again. A flutter. I pulled up my oversized sweatshirt laying my hand across my stomach. And again. This time I felt it against my hand. A nudge.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked again, his voice higher with worry. I took his hand suddenly pressing it against where my hand had been. "Natalya, wh-"

He stopped his eyes going wide as he stared down at my stomach. "Was that..."

I smiled widely, warmth spreading through me. It was my little bean. I felt tears prick my eyes. I was caught of guard by the sudden happiness. I had known these last few weeks that the baby was going to be moving soon...but I didn't expect to be this happy.

"That's the baby?" He asked, looking up at me. I nodded, watching as he stared at my stomach in wonder. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his face suddenly worried.

"No...it's just..." I tried to think of a word to describe the feeling of my little bean's movements. I couldn't. Embry smiled at me though, seeming to understand.

"Are you crying?" Embry asked gently, his finger brushing across my cheek. I saw it was wet. I felt myself blush, looking away, and shoving my shirt back down.

"No." I grumbled. He smiled, bringing my chin up to look up at him again. "I'm- I'm just…happy."

He smiled down at me gently, kissing the top of my head. "Good. I want you happy."

Sweet Embry. He was more than I deserved.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked suddenly, staring at him. He gave a surprised look.

"Y-you're special to me. I can't explain it right now…but you are." He whispered, looking down at me. A pleading look was in his eyes. He didn't want me angry.

"Okay…but you will? Explain I mean?"

"Yeah, one day."

Special? What did that mean? How was I special? I wasn't anything special. I was plain, with black hair and green eyes. Nothing marvelous about me. And on top of that I was an emotional wreck, and 4 and a half months pregnant. As much as I was happy to have Embry…he was really strange.

* * *

I was bored. Nothing was on TV, Embry was at work, and mom was gone on an errand. I didn't know what else to do. I hadn't bought any new books lately either, so I didn't have anything to read. The only thing that sucked about this place was I didn't have many friends outside of Embry. I glanced out the window, looking at the forest area around my mom's yard.

I made up my mind in a second. I would take a hike. I needed to exercise anyway. It was good for the baby. So I stood, grabbing a sweatshirt and heading outside. I trudged up the trail, heading deeper into the forest, watching as the trees began to grow thicker around me. It was quiet and serene. I liked it. I found a spot that was slightly open, sitting down against a tree. I noticed the baby kicking all the time now. My little beans nudges. It made me smile every time.

I wondered if it was going to be hard to give up the baby. I was already attached to it and it wasn't even born yet. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking of it as mine…it would make it harder. I couldn't even imagine keeping the baby. I wasn't anywhere near ready to be a mother. I had always told myself I would have a family when I was married to a man I loved with children I had planned for. I wouldn't make the mistake my mother had. I would give my children a father…something I couldn't give my baby now. And I couldn't even think of what would happen if the baby looked like... him. What if I had to look into a replica of his face every day? I wouldn't be able to stand that.

Keeping the baby was out. I would give him or her to a good happy family. But I still felt tears prick my eyes at the thought. And, as if it knew I was thinking about it, I felt the baby move inside me, nudging me.

"I'm sorry, bean." I whispered. "I just want you to be happy." A tear spilled over as I laid my hand against my swollen stomach. "I want what's best for you, little bean."

"How sad." A velvety voice laughed from somewhere to my left. My head snapped up to find the source of the voice.

He stood at least 10 feet from me, looking beautiful and inhuman. He was deathly pale, but one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen in my life. Or he would have been, if it wasn't for his odd smile and blood red eyes. He smiled down at me, but it was sick twisted smile that sent chills up my spine. He reminded me of the doctor Embry had brought me, but unlike him, this man gave off a extremely terrifying vibe. The way he stared at me, the way his eyes glittered hungrily reminded me of another pair of eyes. Looming over me, hands forcing me down...

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked, scrambling up. He smiled again, his head tilting to the side as he watched me and moved forward slowly. I tried to back away again, moving around the side of the tree but in a blur of white, he was suddenly in front of me, shoving me back against the tree with an inhuman amount of force. I cried out, feeling my back crack. Pain shot up my back. He couldn't hurt my baby…

"STOP! PLEASE!" I cried wriggling in his steel grasp.

_"Shut up, bitch!"_

I gasped, fear overwhelming me at how familiar this whole situation was. This couldn't be happening... not again. Not after I had just started to heal...

"Oh, I do love when they scream." He laughed, staring down at me. His fingers brushed against my cheek and I was shocked for a moment at how cold he was. I closed my eyes as his fingers trailed down my neck, skimming the neckline of my shirt.

"Please…" I cried, shaking my head. Not again, not again, not again.

"Oh, it work hurt love." He grinned leaning forward…

With a gasp I was down on my knees, my whole body shaking. In a flash, I was curled into a fetal position as a loud cry sounded from a few feet away. A loud ripping noise followed by a growl filled my ears. Don't let it kill me...don't let it kill me. There was another growl and a crack before it became suddenly quiet, only the sound of my fast heart beat pounding in my ears.

I sat, crying and shaking before something wet pressed against my ear, a low whimper sounding in my ears. I gasped, jerking away in shock. I backed against the tree again, staring into big dark eyes. In the middle of a giant's wolf's face. I bit back a scream, my whole body suddering. My hands wrapped around my stomach protectivly.

The wolf was insanely huge, almost five times bigger than a normal wolf. It had dark eyes that watched me intently, it's ears flattened against it's head as it loomed over pieces of white. I glanced down at the pile, noticing what it was and almost gagging. I shook my head and looked away, tears falling into the grass. This thing had just killed the man. Oh, God...

"P-p-please don't hurt me...please." I begged. I was begging for my life from a wild mutant animal. This was completely mental.

It wimpered, moving closer. I flinched back and it stopped, lowering itself to the ground in front of me. It laid it's head onto it's paws, staring up at me. It's tail moved back and forth. Like an actual dog that wanted to play fetch of something.

"Y-you took down that guy?" I whispered, it finally clicking. It...he-I corrected- was a good guy. He had protected me? He lifted his great head, inching forward. "Good doggy." I whispered. It gave a loud booming, bark. Was he laughing? No...he couldn't be. I reached out a shaky hand. He moved forward, laying his muzzle against my hand. "Hi..." I whispered. I stared at his eyes. I knew those eyes...

Another bark echoed through the clearing and another great wolf came into view. He was russett colored with big dark eyes. I gapped. What was with La Push? Giant steriod boys _and _wolves? This place was a freak show!

The big wolf that saved me turned giving me a sad look. No, not sad. Animals can't be sad. "B-bye." I whispered. He whimpered but turned trotting off after the other wolf. "Thank you!" I called after him, hoping he heard.


	5. Imprint

**Next chapter ! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I officially own TWILIGHT!**

**..**

**...**

**.... **

**Na just kidding I don't own squat**

**_This chap is from Embry's POV_**

My whole body shook as I dug my claws into the ground. That stupid blood sucker was an inch away from taking my sweet Natalya from me. I growled in anger, clawing at the ground. _Stupid bloodsuckers! _

_She's fine. _Jacob said, moving foreword. He nudged my side, looking toward the Cullens house where we had met up at. I could practically see his itching to get home to Nessie. _Go check on her. I'm gonna go see Nessie tell the Cullen's what happened. _

_Ya. _I said, my head swivelling toward the direction Natalya had been. I watched as Jacob ran off. I changed back, quivering until I settled in my human form. I shoved up my pants running toward Natalya. I broke into the clearing to find her sitting with her head in her hands, her whole body shaking. Was she in shock again? "Natalya?" I called, moving forward and crouching in front of her. I didn't touch her...I didn't want her freaking out. Her head snapped up as she stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Embry?" she breathed, her eyes wide with confusion. "Wh-what are-"

"Are you alright? Is little bean okay?" I asked glancing down at her stomach. I reached for her as she pulled back. "Natalya..." I whispered hurt.

"No...how did you know I was out here?" She sniffed, wipping her eyes.

"I...I was walking and I thought I heard-"

"Stop it!" She cried suddenly glaring at me. "I told you everything that happened to me...I told you the truth and your telling me all these lies." she snapped, leaning back away from me. She wrapped her arms around herself, curling up. Shutting down like she always did when too emotionally overwhelmed.

"I can't tell you how I know yet Ya-Ya but lat-"

"No!" She snapped, standing up. "Now, I want the truth now. T-that freak show guy comes attacking me out of no where then the giant wolf. And then you and your friends weird job and sketchy answers. I'm done with it Embry! Done!" She back away, her arms wrapping around her stomach. Was the baby okay? She never answered...

"Okay." I said gently holding up my hands in surender. Jacob would be mad... but who cared. I couldn't keep the truth from my Natalya much longer. "Ya-ya...that wolf...it was me."

Natalya did the last thing I expected. She burst out laughing. But it wasn't a funny laugh, it was a harsh angry one. I flinched. "Seriously? I tell you nothing but the truth and you give me some bullshit abo-"

"It's not bullshit..just watch." I said, taking down my pants. Her eyes got wide as she started backing away further. I realized last minutes what this would look like to her. I sighed. I guest my boxers would have to be sacrificed. I breathed deep, my body shaking. I felt the ripping and then my joints loosening as I was on all fours. I heard a gasp, as I glanced up at her. I whined as she stared wide eyed. She fell onto her knees as I moved forward slowly.

_What did you do?! YOU DUMBASS!_

_FUCK OFF LEAH! _I fought back a growl. Natalya shook her head, shaking. I moved forward again as Jacob burst into the clearing behind her. He grabbed her gently as she screamed yanking away. I growled, biting at him. Natalya stumbled away toward me as I yelped. She gasped again backing away from both of us.

"Stop! Dont touch me...don't..." she fell down, holding her head rocking back and forth.

"Natalya...calm down okay. Neither of us are going to hurt you. Embry's just trying to show you." Jacob said gently. He moved forward slowly as I growled again. He stopped glaring at me. "I told you that you shouldn't have-"

_Fuck off! You got lucky! Nessie knows everything right off the bat. _I growled even if he couldn't hear me.

"Stop it." Natalya's weak voice made me look up. I turned toward her again. She was glanced between us, her eyes filled with tears. She stared at me, her eyes still wide. "Embry?" She called out, her eyes worried. "That's...still you? It's not like Harry Potter where he freaks out?"

I laughed, shaking my big head. She gasped lightly, her eyes softening. I moved forward slowly again. But like earlier she held out her hand, a small nervous smile spreading across her face. She touched my head gently, the best feeling in the world. I gave a small sigh, which made her giggle. The greatest sound in the world. I licked her hand gently, making her gasp. "Ewww Em!" I gave another barking laugh. I sat in front of her my tail wagging happily. She still liked me. I loved her.

_Make me vomit. _Leah sighed.

I ignored her prancing around Natalya. She giggled. "You're like a big puppy." I gave a playful growl licking her face as revenge. "OH my GOD! SICK!" She gasped. I laughed loudly, snuggling my head against her chest. She hugged me back and to my surprise kissed my wet nose. "Thank you for earlier." She whispered. I gave a soft shrug.

"Embry you need to get her home." Jacob said gently. I sighed, giving a nod. I began to move away-

"Em don't-"

"He'll be back. He has to change back." Jacob assured her. She looked over at me, giving a nod. I moved away, grabbing up my pants in my mouth trotting into the forest. I changed back within minutes, coming back to Natalya.

"You alright?" I asked gently. I wondered if she was disgusted by me...if she would flinch away. But she didn't, she stumbled forward, wrapping her arms around my waist. I sighed, relieved. I took her in my arms, kissing the top of my head. "I'm so glad your okay."

"You saved me." she said, pulling back. "Thanks."

"No problem." I shrugged giving a smug smile. She smiled, holding onto my arm. "Let's get you home." She nodded.

My sweet Natalya. She stilled cared for me, even after she found out. Thank god.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Natalya's POV_**

Werewolf. Embry was a werewolf. A real life werewolf. I wondered if I should be scared or freaked out, but found that I couldn't be. Embry had taken dirty, disgusting me for me and embraced me completely, so how could I not do that for him? Besides he was my savior, not only mentally, but now physically. I stared over at his massive form. My new best friend was a werewolf. It was kinda...cool.

He had insisted that he stay with me at my house at least until my mother got home. I was glad that she wasn't home though, for one reason that Embry could stay with me longer and so I could get cleaned up before she got home. Embry had told me not to mention anything to her, which I had promised. That would be one to explain.

I took a shower and got my pajama's on quickly so I could get back to Embry sooner. He was sitting on the couch staring at the TV, watching some show. I moved to his side, as he immediately wrapped his arm around me. I leaned in closer, snuggling against his chest.

"So...am I allowed to ask questions?" I asked, glancing up at him. He gave an amused grin nodding.

"Shoot."

"Um...did you get bit? I mean...don't you have to get bit?" I asked nervously, not wanting to sound stupid. He gave a grin.

"No, well, technically real werewolves are bitten but we aren't real werewolves." He shrugged. That confused me more. "We're technically shapshifters. Our ancestors chose the form of the wolf. Supposedly we descended from wolves...the Quileutes I mean. The whole story is a bit grander but it's hard to explain. You'll have to hear it at the next bon fire."

I nodded, still a bit confused. I went onto the next question. "So the moon thing is crap too?"

"Yep."

"And...all your friends are...shape shifters too?" I asked.

"Most. The one's you've met is Quil, Seth, Jared, Sam, and Jacob. And there's also Collin and Brady, Leah Clearwater, Paul." He counted off.

"Wow...that's a lot." I mumbled. Embry shrugged. "Does Emily know? And Kim? What about there parents?"

"Some of the parents know, like Jakes, and Sue knows. And yeah, Emily and Kim know. Their imprints so-" He bit of the sentence, blushing deep red. What was that?

"Imprints? What is that?"

Embry sighed, pulling away slightly. Oh, no. I had said something wrong.

"Sorry...I didn't-"

"No." Embry said genlty. "You deserve to know." He heaved a sigh, itching the back of his head nervously. "No one is aloud to know about us. Not unless, like Sue and Jake's dad you knew the legends were already real. Or if your the werewolves imprint." He glanced at me, blushing again. I'd realized I'd never seen Embry blush. It was...cute. "When one of us imprints... it's when we find our other half...our soul mate."

"Like...love at first sight?" I asked, smiling a bit. That was...corny.

"Not always. You do love them. Their you're whole world. After you lay eyes on them, your whole world shifts, and that person is all that's left. All you want is that person loved and happy." He whispered, staring down at me intensely. I felt unease. Embry sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Had he imprinted?

"You...you know a lot about it." I mumbled glancing away. For some reason it bothered me that he had imprinted...if he had. Maybe because he wouldn't be just my Embry...I would have to share him. And that person...they would always be before me. I didn't want to lose my savior.

"Yeah... I guess." He mumbled.

"You've...you've imprinted?" I asked nervously, half wanting him to not answer.

"Yes." he said simply. The hole in my chest ached intensely, making me nearly lose my breath. I was going to lose my Embry. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I couldn't take losing him. That would be the final straw. He was the only thing that had kept me going and actually...happy these last few weeks. It was amazing that in 3 weeks Embry had become so central to my life...and to my existence.

"Natalya, look at me please?" He whispered. _I __can't. Please don't make me. Don't go. _"Natalya." He brought my chin up, making me look up at him throught a haze of tears. "Do you want to know who?" _No, don't make me know who is going to take you from me. _

"No." I blubbered.

"Natalya...it's you."

That hit me like a tone of bricks. And yet I should have seen it. The way he looked at me, grabbed my hand, wrapped his arms around me, kissed my forehead. He...loved me. Not love at first sight...but he cared so much for me. I thought of the looks Sam gave Emily and Jared gave Kim. Embry looked at me the same way. Why hadn't I seen it? Seen that Embry loved me. He had imprinted on me. I was his world now. He would never leave me! I would always have my savior, my knight in shining armor. I felt tears spill over, but this time out of happiness. I never wanted my sweet Embry to leave, and now he wouldn't. The pain that had been ripped open earlier filled, and numbed immediately. I did the first thing I could. I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him as hard as I could. He laughed, pulling me close. "Your never going to leave me?" I asked, just making sure.

"Never....just like I told you before." He murmured gently against my hair. I sobbed, as he pulled me up into his lap, holding me close. "These are good tears right?"

I gave a laugh, leaning back. "Yeah, good tears. I'm happy."

And for the first time in months, this beautiful sweet happiness was real and lasting.

**Sorry this one is so short but it has a lot in it. Natalya knows all! **

**Hope you like it and please show me what you think! I'll have more Natalya and Embry fluff in the next chapter! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I love all of my readers! Thanks!**


	6. Together

**Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the love and have fun reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

It had been three weeks since I had found out about the truth. Kim and Emily officially introduced me to the life of an imprint. It was nice having someone to share the... oddness with. They became my best girl friends. Now that Embry had shared the truth with me, I was spending more and more time with the "pack" too. I learned that others had imprinted as well. Quil had imprinted on little Claire (that had taken some explaining), Paul had imprinted on Jacob's sister Rachel, and Jacob had imprinted on a half vampire child named Renesmee Cullen. I had been introduced to all but Nessie.

That was weird too. Vampires were real too. The man that had attacked me had been a vampire. But a bad one. The Cullen's including the Dr. Cullen were "good guys." They drank from animals. Like...vegetarians. There was so much more to this life than I knew. It was a bit overwhelming.

But Embry kept me steady. Thought this...and through my pregnancy. I was now 5 months and about a week. I was getting huge, and even giant sweatshirts couldn't hid it now. I got looks when I went out with Kim and Emily shopping or when I went into town with Embry. I didn't really care anymore. Embry, and now the pack and their imprints knew the truth. Embry had apologized over and over again for that. But I understood. He couldn't help it...with that no privacy things. I found it easier than I thought having everyone know about me. It was nice...not having to keep secrets. No one asked me about it, which I was also thankful for. I didn't want to get into it still. No matter how happy I was...talking about it would still hurt so bad...

Mom had even began to like Embry. She finally seemed to accept that we weren't together, just friends. I had told her several times that I wasn't going to get with together with Embry. He didn't want to get together with a pregnant teenager. That was to much drama.

But somehow I felt like I was lying again. I knew that Embry loved me, on some level, but which I wasn't sure. He had assured me that I didn't have to have a relationship with him, like Sam and Emily or Jared and Kim. That conversation was weird...

_"Sam and Emily...and Jared and Kim...they are together?" I asked, glancing over at Embry. He looked up from his pile of food nodding. "Are all the imprints together?" _

_"No...well I mean Quil and Claire...and Nessie and Jake...but yeah." He said. _

_"But cuz of the no aging thing...are they going to be later on?" I asked, glancing at him nervously. He didn't seem to get where I was going. _

_"Probably I mean, they have a choice but it's...hard to resist the level of admiration. As Jake put it one time." He glanced at me curiously. Then it seemed to click because he began back tracking. "But you don't have to be with that person. It's a choice." _

_"But you said...its the persons other half. How is that a choice? You'd end up hurting that someone." I said, glancing down at my hand. Embry reached down taking one of them and gazing at me softly. _

_"You can be with anyone you want Natalya. I will always love and care about you. I'll _always_ be there for you." he assured me. I still wasn't convinced. _

_"But would it hurt you? The truth." I said firmly, looking up at him. _

_"No...as long as you like me first." He grinned. But it didn't reach his eyes. "Cuz...I mean...we're just friends, right?" he asked, staring at me causiously. He was testing me, asking me what I thought. _

_I liked Embry. He was my savior, the thing that kept me sane and healed my wounds. But we couldn't be together. I wasn't good for him. I was hurt and broken and he was whole. We wouldn't fit. I would hurt him. _

_"Yeah," I said, staring him straight in the eyes. "Just friends."_

I still thought about that over and over agian. It felt like a lie too...

"Your dad called." My mother said suddenly, breaking me from my reverie.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He wanted to tell you he bought you a plane ticket." Mom said, glancing over at me.

"Why would he do that?" I laughed, smoothing out my sweatshirt. You could clearly see my stomach underneath.

"Him and Patti want you to come visit for your birthday." She said, her lips tight. She clearly didn't like the idea. Specifically didn't like Patti.

"You mean dad does. Patti's probably throwing a hissy fit." I grumbled. "And he can take it back I don't want to leave."

"Hon, your dad said he wants you home for a while. He has custody and-"

"And I'm 16 I can stay where I want." I mumbled. I didn't want to leave, be away from Embry. And dad's town...I could run into...him. I couldn't take that. It would kill me. Not to mention the friends I'd practically abandoned.

"Sweetie, you haven't seen your dad in a couple months. I think it would be good before school starts." She said, looking over at me. "Just go."

"No! I'm staying home, here. If he wanted me to stay home so much he shouldn't have kicked me out in the first place." I snapped, glaring at the table. My mom opened her mouth but a knock came interrupting. She sighed, glancing toward the door. "Come in!" I called, glaring at her. Embry opened the door, stepping into the heated living room. He seemed to pick up something was wrong because his usually smiling face was tense.

"Hey," He said causiously. I stood, smoothing out my shirt as I headed toward the door.

"By mom." I called.

"We're gonna talk when you come back!" She yelled, as I closed the door on her. Embry gave a confused look as I dragged him towards his truck. We got in, as he sat down looking over at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked causiosly. He knew now to tread carefully when I was angry, my hormones took me into overload.

"Dad and Patti want me to visit. I'm not going anywhere." I snapped, folding my arms. Embry sighed, glancing at me. "What? You want me to leave?"

His eyes got wide as he shook his head. "No! I hate being away from you, you know that." He said gently, taking my hand as he drove down the road. We were heading toward his house for some movies. I didn't like going out, between having to pee all the time and the stares, I didn't end up enjoying myself. Embry didn't complain. One of the many things I loved about him. "I don't want to leave...I could see him Embry."

Embry took in a great breath, as his fist clenched on the steering wheel. He knew who I was talking about. "And...I can't be away from you Em. I'll miss you."

Embry gave a small smile at that, giving my hand a squeeze. "You know I'll miss you too. But...Ya-Ya if you told my parents what happened...then that guy could be-"

"No Em. You don't understand. I can't. I can't tell them how-how disgusting and dirty I am I can't-" I bit back a sob as Embry pulled the car into the driveway. He didn't move to get out. He pulled me into his laugh, wrapping his arms around me. It was so warm and comforting in his embrace.

"Your parents love you. They would never see you like that. Besides you are the most beautiful amazing person in the world." He soothed, rubbing my arm gently. Sweet Embry. I would never understand how he saw me.

"You don't see me like everyone else does Em." I said gently, kissing his cheek. "You've got it a bit warped."

"No, Natalya...I don't. You do." He said firmly. I looked up at him, his intense brown eyes, and I almost beleived him.

"Ya, right." I mumbled. Embry gently lifted my sweatshirt laying a hand down on my swollen stomach.

"Bean loves you." He grinned. I felt a kick from inside from my little Bean seconding that statement. "See?"

"You're stupid." I giggled, laying my hand against his.

"I'll never understand how you don't see how beautiful you are." He murmured kissing my hair again. I rolled my eyes slipping off his lap. Embry smiled at me, as we got out the truck and headed into his house. "So..." he said, as I moved toward the fridge, "you think you will go to your dads?"

"No." I said firmly. "I love and miss my dad but I can't go back there...I can't take the chance of seeing him." I sighed. I took out the bread, peanut butter and cheese on the counter, making a sandwich. It was one of my cravings, that totally disgusted Embry which meant he wouldn't steal from me. Embry was suddenly behind me standing so close I could feel his breath against my neck. Goosebumps popped up.

"You'll be okay." He whispered, his hands laying down on my hips. I turned staring up at him with wide eyes. What was he doing? We were friends...weren't we?

"I-I-If you were going...I can't go without you." I whispered. His dark brown eyes softened, as his thumbs rubbed circles against my hips. He came so close his belt was against my swollen belly. I was suddenly breathless. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Then I could go with you." He whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

"E-Embry." I gasped. He smiled, about to move forward when a door opened, and someone called out.

"Em hun are you here?" A female voice called, as Embry slid away from me with a sigh. I let out a breath I had been holding. Who was that?

"Mom?" He called out, just as a short pretty middle aged women came into the kitchen. She set her purse down before glancing up toward her son and then me. Her eyes got wide at the sight of me, her eyes drifting to my pregnant stomach. Oh god. Why didn't Embry tell me his mother was coming home? What the hell was he doing?

"Embry...who-?" She gapped staring over at me. The pregnant teen. I could only guess at what was going through her mind.

"Mom this is Natalya Bolov. Lily's daughter." He said, glancing over at me. "We're just hanging out. What are you doing home?" He looked irritated. So he didn't know she was coming home.

"Oh..." she said, her eyebrow raised. Did she know my mother? What on earth could she be thinking? Would she make Embry leave the pregnant girl alone? "Nice to meet you." she said, but it sounded anything but. Her tight lips, and hard eyes said she definitely didn't.

"So, we're gonna go to Emily's so...yeah." Embry mumbled, moving toward the door. I guess I wasn't the only one who lied. "Come on Ya-Ya."

"Embry. Can I talk to you for a minute first?" His mother asked. I could tell by her tone, that the question wasn't really a question. It was an order. Embry sensed it too, because he tensed, sighing. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Sure mom." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just go out to the truck Natalya." he murmured, leaning down and kissing my forehead. Was he stupid? His mom would think I was his girlfriend. But I nodded, moving toward his truck. I heard his mother's tense voice from behind.

I got in, waiting nervously. I laid my hand against my stomach, feeling Bean move against my hand. The baby's movements always calmed me. After several minutes Embry emerged through the door, looking irritated and angry. Really angry. His hands were shaking violently. I sighed, my eyes filling with tears. His mother was making him leave me alone. _Please no....please. _

Embry opened the door, slamming it with shaking force. "I'm sorry." I whispered, the only thing I could think of. He shook his head, grabbing my hand.

"It's okay. She's just...being hard. She's pissed with me all the time now. She doesn't know about the werewolf thing, and she thinks I'm sneaking out everywhere." he shrugged. He reached out, tucking back a stray piece of hair. "It's okay." He whispered wiping away a tear.

"She probably thinks you got me pregnant and now-"

"Who cares Ya-Ya. It's not like I'm not gonna help with the baby when it's born." He shrugged starting up the truck. I froze. We had never talked about what was going to happen after the baby was born. I realized I had never thought to tell him I was giving up the baby. I had never thought he would want to...to play daddy.

"Em..." I sighed, looking at him nervously. "I'm...I'm giving the baby up for adoption." I whispered. He gave an alarmed look, staring over at me.

"Why? We can take care of it. You wouldn't be alone. I would help with Bean." He said, his voice suddenly pleading. Why was he freaking out? He wanted to help take care of a baby at 17?

"Embry I can't take care of Bean." I whispered gazing down at my stomach. Bean moved within me, making my heart sink further into my chest. Now both of the loves in my life were hurt.

"Yeah you can. You're strong Natalya. Most people would have had an abortion and you kept the baby. You can take care of Bean....we both can." he said, stopping the car in front of the beach. I shook my head.

"I'm sixteen. What am I going to do? I want my baby to have a father, and a steady home. This is never how it was supposed to happen." I sighed, rubbing my stomach. "Bean deserves a good family who will love and take care of him."

"We can have that Natalya." he said fiercely. I looked back up at him. "I can be a father to the baby. I'm not going anywhere." He reached out, holding my face gently. "I love Bean too, I love anything that's a part of you."

"We're not even together Embry." I whispered.

"That's fine. I can still be a dad." He said, his eyes determined.

I stared up at Embry's fierce loving face, shaking. He did mean it. He wanted to be a family with me and my little Bean. No...we couldn't do that. I couldn't bring Embry down like that. What were we supposed to do? We weren't even dating. But I couldn't break him right now. So I sighed and mumbled, "I'll...I'll think about it."

He smiled, kissing my cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed my stomach gently.

Oh god.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slammed the door shut, trudging inside after me and Embry's long day at the beach. I took off my shoes, heading into the kitchen. I was craving a peanut butter and cheese sandwich. My mother was there, waiting of course. She was one the phone, as she glanced up at me. I sighed. I didn't want to deal with this now. After me and Em's conversation about Bean I didn't want to put up with this right now. I didn't say anything to her as I began to pull out the things needed for my sandwich. She watched as I made the sandwich as waited until I sat down to continue our earlier conversation.

"Sweetie... your dad just wants to spend some time with you." My mother said gently, looking up at me. I sighed shrugging.

"If he wants so much time, then he can come back here." I mumbled, biting into my sandwich. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Honey, I know you don't like Patti so much, but this means a lot to your dad. And you'll see all your friends. That will be fun." She knew I didn't get any calls from my friends. She was grasping at straws now.

"Mom, I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Home." I growled, clenching my fist. They couldn't make me do this. They couldn't make me take the chance of seeing him. _God please leave it alone!_ My mom gave me a shocked look at the sudden anger. I didn't care, whatever got them to let me stay here I would do.

"Natalya, please. What is so bad about going back?" She sighed, looking worried. I couldn't get into that either. "Is it Patti? I understand she's a bitch sometimes but hun, do this for your dad."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I cried, standing as the chair gave a loud squeal against the tile floor. My mother flinched back from my anger. I gave a shaky breath, trying to make her understand in a way that didn't make me go home. "I can't mom. I can't go back!" I sighed, laying a hand over my stomach, closing my eyes against Bean's movements. Calm, stay calm for Bean. "Please mom."

"Why? What is so bad? Facing people is that it?" She whispered her eyes filled with pain.

"I don't care what people think." I mumbled, folding my arms as I sat down.

"Then what?"

"I...I just can't mom." I sighed, standing back up. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

My mom opened her mouth, but closed it again. She just nodded, but I knew this wasn't over. She knew something was wrong and she wouldn't have my mysteriousness much longer. I headed toward the bathroom, taking a shower and getting ready for bed. I sighed at my reflection. For some reason I looked so much older. I felt older. Years older. I glanced down at my swollen stomach, my precious Bean growing inside. I half wondered if I should take Embry's advice. If I should tell my mother. I was growing tired of the lies. It was getting so hard. "Why couldn't Embry be your daddy?" I whispered, laying a hand over my stomach. "He loves you though. I do to. That's why I have to give you up. You understand don't you?" _You will understand when your older. I wanted the best for you. _

The best. Was that really a stranger family? What if Embry was right? He loved me and Bean so much. I could see it in his eyes, the way they lit up when he felt Bean moving underneath my skin. He would be an amazing father.

But one problem. Father's and mother's were supposed to be together. I always wanted a whole complete family. I didn't want them broken like mine. Could...could me and Embry be together? Embry already loved me...how far I wasn't sure. His actions in the kitchen showed it was more than friends. All the other imprints who were near the same age were together.

_"You can't ignore the affection for long." _Emily had told me once.

She was right. I knew all along I had liked Embry. He was sweet, and kind. My knight in shining armor. I knew already I couldn't be without him. I fall apart at the very thought.

I needed Embry as more than a friend. I needed him for so much more.

**So there you go! Hope you enjoy! Show some love!**


	7. My Everything

**So here is the next chapter to Broken on the Inside hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

"Natalya?"

_What...sleeping._

"Natalya!"

_Sleeping!_

"Natalya come on!"

_SLEEPING!_

"Natalya!"

"WHAT!" I cried, finally jerking my eyes open. A hand slammed down on my mouth, making me slap and hit anything I could.

_"Shut up bitch!" He put his hand down on my mouth squeezing my cheeks together as he clenched his hand. _

_"Hmmm." I whined, crying as he continued breaking me into little peices. _

"It's me! It's Embry!" Embry's deep voice whispered through the darkness. I gasped, as he moved his hand. I jerked up, glaring at him. I slapped his chest, causing more pain to my hand then to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? In the middle of the night? How the hell did you get in?" I whispered furiously. He scared the shit out of me.

"I came through the window." He said simply, jerking his thumb at my now open window. "I...I just needed to see you."

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried now. Embry looked torn. I reached up, cupping his cheek. "Em...what's wrong?" He sighed, leaning against my hand, as he took it, gently kissing the inside of my hand.

"Promise you won't freak out?" he asked, kissing my knuckles. I nodded, fear welling up. "There...there was a bloodsucker in the area." I gasped, shaking. "It's fine. Turned out to be a friend of the Cullens. Benjamin. He's a good guy too. Won't hurt you."

"Then why are you here? If he's not bad then-"

"It just freaked me out. I caught his scent, and the only thing I could think about was you and bean here all alone and unprotected. It took everything not to come running here right then." he sighed, pulling me froward onto his lap. I curled against his chest as he leaned against the headboard.

"I'm glad you came." I whispered, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Ya? Not sick of me yet?" He laughed softly, running his fingers through my black hair. I giggled, shaking my head. My heart fluttered with the thoughts of earlier. Me and Embry together...

"No, I love having you around. You're...you're my savior." I whispered, leaning up slightly and kissing his jaw. He smiled, staring down at me lovingly. He wrapped his arm around me tighter.

"You're mine." He murmured into my hair. I snorted. How was I his savior? What had I done? "You are. Before...everything was just...living through that day. And now...I have something to live for. I have you. My everything."

I sighed, taking his big hand in my own. It was so big compared to mine. So strong. My strong Embry. I had something to live for now too. I had Embry. Before...it was darkness and the holes breathtaking pain. Now it was Embry, holding me, healing me. I wasn't all the way healed...not even Embry could do that. But he made it better. So much better. I hadn't wanted to live after the rape. I had wanted to wallow up and die. I wanted to live now. For Embry and for my Bean.

"We...we're more than friends aren't we?" I whispered gently, looking up at his big brown eyes. He gave a shocked look, blinking several times before answering.

"I-I don't know. Do you want to be?" He sounded hopeful. Happy. His bright eyes sparked with hope.

I glanced down, my hands shaking in his. I took a deep breath before answering. "Yea...I do." I whispered, looking back up at him. He smiled, a slow growing one that seemed to spread so far that it looked like it was going to split his face.

"Natalya..." he whispered, his voice laced with love. It broke my heart. In a good way. He tilted my chin up, pressing his lips against mine. I froze for a moment, but began to respond immediately. His lips moved gently against mine, almost cautiously as though he was waiting for me to back away. I wasn't though. I was sure of this. I pulled him down, running my fingers through his shaggy black hair. He moaned against my lips gently. He moved me onto the bed, laying on my back, his on top of me.

He pulled back, gazing down at me. Questioning if I was sure. I smiled, wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him back down to my lips. He smiled, kissing me deeper this time. I responded with just as much enthusiasm. I realized how long this had been building in both of us, been welling up only to spill over in a giant rush. This whole 2 and a half months we had both wanted this, even if I hadn't realized at first. But Embry had, he always seemed to know first. Like he knew I was going to be okay, like he knew I was strong enough. Embry knew me. He loved me.

"Wow." He gasped, a big smug grin on his face. "Even better than I imagined it would be." He murmured, moving to lay next to me. His big arm wrapped around me, laying down on my stomach. He loved feeling Bean move and kick.

"Imagined?" I whispered, turning and lying on my side best I could to gaze at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"I think the first time was after the party at Emily's." he blushed, shrugging. "I couldn't help it...you were so beautiful. You _are _beautiful."

"Yeah right." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "But...that's sweet." He gave a grin, leaning forward and kissing my lips gently. Then my nose, my cheek, my forehead. I giggled.

"You look so different from back then." he murmured between kisses. His fingers ran through my hair. It was so different then before. Like he had held back. I was glad he was letting it free now. Every touch felt good. Because it was out of love. Because I wanted it this time. Because Embry was what I wanted.

"How?"

"You look...alive. You looked half dead before. So broken." his voice was sad now. I sighed.

"I am more alive now. That's all you. That hole in my chest...it healed...that was you." I whispered. I had never talked to Embry about that. But he seemed to understand. He nodded, kissing me again. My hole healed more and more with each kiss.

"Glad I could help." he grinned. I smiled.

So was I. He had no idea how much.

Embry ended up staying over the rest of the night, falling asleep with me, and getting up before my mom did. He left a note, assuring me he would be by tomorrow. Good, because I would need him for what I was planning.

So I threw on tee shirt, and shorts, heading toward the kitchen. My mom was up, coffee bruing. The smell made my stomach churn. "Hey hun." she said, smiling timidly. She wasn't sure how her hormonal daughter was going to act now. I smiled letting her know I wasn't mad. I was just scared shitless. I was already nervous just thinking about tell her.

I had decided it was time to tell my mother what had happned. The whole story. Embry was going to be there...I was defenitly going to need him. And if I had Embry I could do it. I laid a hand down on my stomach, waiting for Bean to move, let me know I was going to be okay. His kick came calming me slightly.

Me and mom hung out until Embry came, just watching TV and eating. Just like when I would visit before. It was nice. Peaceful. I almost backed out...not wanting to disturb this peace. But I knew I had too.

Embry knocked, heading into the house before anyone answered. My mom didn't mind, she loved Embry by now. She glanced over at him, smiling. "Hey hun, how are you?"

"Good." he smiled.

"Em, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. He heard it, his smile fading slightly. He nodded, following me as I went into the kitchen.

"What? What's wrong?" he panicked, his eyes wide. I set my hand on his, kissing him gently.

"I...I'm gonna tell my mom...everything." I whispered. He froze, his eyes wide.

"Natalya....I-I think that's good." He smiled gently, kissing me again. "You'll be okay."

"I need you there. I can't do it alone." I begged. He gave a nod immediately. "Thank you." I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. "For everything."

"Anytime." He smiled, kissing my hair. "Are we...now?"

I nodded, glancing toward where my mother was. "I can do this." I sighed, taking a deep breath. "Mom...can you come here for a minute?" I called, shaking. Embry laid a calming hand on my back. I heard my mom shuffle in, glancing between us. "I...I need to talk to you." I mumbled, grabbing Embry's hand. My mom gave a suspicious look.

"Okay..." she was already curious. She moved to sit down, watching both of us as we followed. I glanced at Embry, as he gave a nod. "What is this about Ya-Ya?"

"I...I didn't...I didn't wanna have a baby mom." I said, shaking. Her eyebrows furrowed as she gave a sigh.

"Most teenagers don't Natalya." My mom sighed. "Is this all?" She didn't want to discuss my pregnancy. She never did.

"Mom...I didn't want the sex that got me pregnant." I bit my lip, fighting back tears. Embry squeezed my hand gently. "Mom...he made me. He-he r-raped me." I gave a shuddering gasp, squeezing Embry's hand as hard as I could. It didn't hurt him in the slightest I knew. I was forcing myself not to cry. Not to break down.

I glanced up at my mother, her perfect features frozen as she stared at me. "I-I don't...understand." she mumbled, her eyes wide. "Who...what...why didn't you say something?" she gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

_Don't cry. I'll cry. _

"I...I didn't want you to not believe me. I was so scared mommy." I sighed, loosing the battle to not break down. I sobbed, as Embry rubbed my back gently.

"Baby...god." she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me forward. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry baby. I love you..." I shook my head, against her neck as she cried with me. She cried for my pain, cried for my suffering. She believed me, she loved me. My mommy still loved me.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm so sorry." I sobbed, holding her tight. I needed my mommy. She held me for a long time, just holding me, apoligizing, assuring me of her love.

When we were done, she leaned back, still holding onto my hand. "You knew didn't you Embry?" she asked, wiping her eyes and glancing at him. He sighed, giving a nod.

"Don't be mad at him. I made him promise not to tell." I mumbled, glancing at him. "He wanted me to tell you." My mother pursed her lips, but nodded.

"Thank you..." she whispered, giving him a small smile. "For helping her." Embry nodded, giving a small smile. My mother and him shared a long glance, as she touch his cheek gently. She turned back to me, rubbing my cheek. "Do...do you know who-who did this?" she asked. I bit my lip, nodding. She sighed, flinching. "Who?"

The dreaded question. Who had done this? Who hurt you? Who killed you on the inside? Who raped you?

"He...he was in my English class. He was my partner in class and we went to his house." This began to flow so easily now. The truth was out, and I wanted the weight lifted. "He just...started grabbing me. And he kept hitting me." I bit my lip more tears flowing. Embry's hand was shaking now, his eyes closed. He never liked hearing about this. "He's this big football player...Tyler Siding." I began sobbing all over again, this time feeling Embry moving forward. My mom was faster though, holding me close. "I told him to stop...over and over again. I swear mom."

"I know sweetie. I beleive you. I love you."

I love you. She loved me.

I was still loved.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My mother had held me for a long time, I didn't know how long. Embry never left, he had ended up staying the night on the couch. I had ended up in bed with my mom, curled up at her side like when I was little. I just wanted my mom. She had sat, in silence, running her fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head. She would whisper I love you every once in a while, always reminding me. _I love you too mommy._

I was okay. I had lived. She still love me. She believed me.

Every thing was fine now.

Morning came quickly, streaming in through the windows. I opened my eyes, glancing around the room. My mom was gone, but I heard her in the kitchen. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and getting up. Today was a new day. I was free now. No more lies. Just truth.

I moved toward the kitchen, stopping as I heard my mother talking with Embry.

"When did she tell you?" She asked, her voice small.

"A while ago. Like 2 weeks after I met her." He answered, his voice even and calm.

"Why...why didn't she tell me? I would have-"

"She was so scared. She freaked out every time I brought it up. She thought you wouldn't believe her and if you did...you would think she was dirty and disgusting." Embry sighed, sounding annoyed. "I told her you wouldn't. I told her she wasn't."

"Thank you." my mom said again repeating yesterday. "I owe you so much. I know it was you who helped her through this."

"I care about her a lot. She's amazing. I would never hurt her." he whispered, his voice filled with love. My heart swelled.

"She's lucky to have you." My mom said, her voice distant.

_You have no idea how much mom._

**Sorry Its a bit shorter than normal. But this holds lot. lol **

**Hope you like it, and please show love!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Daddy Dearest and the Wicked Step Mother

**Hope you enjoy the newest chapter to Broken on the Inside. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything! Sadly. :'(**

After telling my mom, everything seemed so overwhelming. She hadn't told my dad yet after two weeks after finding out. I had begged her to, not just yet. I knew my dad. He coached Tyler on the football team, and next time he saw him, it would all be over. I didn't know what my dad would do, but I knew it would be bad. Even my mom had threatened to kill Tyler. We argued for two weeks about what to do. Embry was as much apart of the conversations as we were. He was like a piece of the family now.

My mom seemed to love Embry too. For all that he did for me. He was welcome anytime in the house, and welcomed to our couch anytime to. She seemed to see how much I needed him. How much he did for me when he was around.

She was at work today, I had forced her to go, reassuring her over and over again I was okay. She asked Embry, as if he wasn't going to stay with me already, to stay with me till she got home. She kissed me good bye, wrapping her arms around me and assuring me she loved me so much. I smiled and told her I loved her too. So much.

Embry sat down on the couch, pulling me down on his lap. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing my back gently. I nodded, kissing him.

"I'm a lot better. It feels like I can...breath easier." I shrugged, as I leaned against his chest.

"What about your dad?" he asked, sounding cautious. I just sighed, leaning up a bit. His hands stopped its ministrations freezing on the small of my back. He was bracing for me getting angry. I felt bad how fast I got angry now. I often tended to burst into tears after realizing what a bitch I was being. Embry would go from being quiet as I ranted, and then comforting as I cried. He was the perfect werewolf boyfriend.

"Em...its different with my dad. He coaches the guy, he will freak out... it's different." I mumbled, glancing down at my hands. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. He'll want to go straight to the police. Then this whole thing will get out."

"Why is that bad? That _Tyler _guy," he spat out Tyler's name like it was some hideous disgusting pile of shit, "deserves what he gets. He's lucky I don't know where he lives cuz I have no problem-"

"Wow," I said gently, grabbing his shaking hands. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Calm down werewolf. Murder is gonna get you thrown in jail too." I said, trying to make a joke out of it to calm him. He didn't laugh.

"Not if a giant wolf takes him down." He whispered, his voice low and dangerous. I didn't doubt he would go that far.

"Jake wouldn't let you, and neither would I." I mumbled, kissing his cheek gently. He sighed, leaning into me.

"I hate him. I really _do _wanna kill him." He mumbled against my neck, leaving kisses with each word. I sighed, closing my eyes against his soft warm lips. It was amazing that even after two weeks his kisses could still make my heart flutter. Every touch he gave me made it kick into overdrive.

"Em..." I moaned, leaning closer. I was glad he was sidetracked. I didn't want to discuss my dad anymore. This was a much better activity. Much safer too.

But too soon Embry leaned back with a sigh. "No..." I whined, as he gave a husky chuckle.

"We gotta talk about this. Your mom wants to tell your dad too. She wants to-"

"Go to Tillings and talk to the police and make a big scene. I know." I mumbled. "Everyone in town will be in this. He's the football star and football is the only thing that town is about." I glared down at his hands, playing with his fingers. "It's stupid."

"Ya-Ya, what if he does this to someone else?" He whispered. My stomach almost heaved at that. He got me on that one. I couldn't let him do this to someone else. It almost killed me, and it would have if I hadn't got lucky and found Embry. If he did it to someone else, they might not be lucky enough to get a big strong werewolf to hold them together. I sighed, laying my head against the crook of his neck.

"I-I guess I have to tell my dad." I mumbled. He squeezed my waist holding me.

"This is going to be okay."

I hoped so.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I think it would be best to tell dad in person." I declared, laying my hands out on the table, very formal like. I stared over at Embry and my mother, feeling like I was in a business meeting. Embry seemed to sense how formal I was being, because he raised his eyebrow and gave an amused smile. I glared at him, folding my arms over my now giant chest. He straightened his face, giving a serious nod. My mother sighed at both of us, her lips twitching slightly. A couple of days after I had told her about the...rape, she had caught us kissing. At first, with all the times I had told her we were just friends, I thought she was going to freak out on us. But she had just smiled and told us to leave the door open. Embry had laughed while I blushed a deep red.

"I think that's a bit better than over the phone. Your dad...he'll be extremely upset." My mother said gently, laying her hand on mine. I nodded, knowing what she was talking about. My dad loved his family. They were everything. To the point were even after all these years, he still considered my mother family, and cared for her, at least as a friend. I was glad even if my parents were divorced that they were at least friends. And it was a plus because I bugged the shit out of his bitch of a wife Patti.

"But...mom, I want you there. And...if I can, Embry." I said, glancing at her, then at him. He gave me a soft look, smiling.

"I can pay for a ticket. I have enough money saved up." He said, shrugging.

"That's fine sweetheart, we can pay." My mom said gently. "You dad is gonna be a little...freaked that your bringing home a boy."

"He'll get over it. I don't think he's gonna worry about Embry...after." I mumbled. My mother's lips pursed as she gave a grave nod.

"Yeah." she sighed, rubbing her forehead as she did when she was irritated. I knew it wasn't about me. She sighed, moving froward and kissing the top of my head. "I'll call your dad in the morning and set everything up. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too mom. Night." I watched as she bade Embry good night, telling him he could stay if he wished, and then headed into the hallways and down to her room. I sighed.

"Your mom will let you go right?" I asked, suddenly worried. Embry's mother had recently been enlightened to the big "secret" so that he wouldn't be grounded every night for "sneaking out." She had freaked out at first, but with the help of Sue and Billy Black she had began to ease into the life of make believe. I felt sympathy for her.

But one big thing that had come with revealing his secret was his mother revealing hers. He had explained to me after I had found out, that the werewolf shape shifting thing was a genetic quirk passed down from father to son...well and daughter to now. And it was a Quiluete thing. And since his mother was Mekah, his father had to have been from the Quiluete tribe. Until he had joined the pack everyone had thought she had left his father with the Mekahs but once he joined the pack it was found it wasn't so. He had told me the prime candidates for his father were Sam's dad, Jacob's dad, and Quil's dad, all of them having been married at the time. He had never had the heart to ask her about it, and it was one of the biggest things that had hurt him when he had transformed. After she had found out he had finally got the heart and ended up finding out his dad was Quil's father. Quil, his best friend was his half brother. Embry hadn't really known what to do about it, he had just thought over the that, never confronting his father. Quil had taken it a bit harder, seeing as his father had lied and cheated on his mother. It was a bit of drama. Embry had stayed over the night he had found out, quiet and upset. It seemed like the first time our situation had been reversed. He needed me that night.

"Yeah, she's a little...weird about you." He mumbled, giving me an apologetic look. I nodded, not angry. I understood what it looked like to her. Her son, hanging out with a knocked up sixteen year old. "I'll come no matter what." He assured me, reaching out for my hand as he set down next to me at the table. "I'm...I'm kinda nervous to meet your dad." He said, giving a sheepish smile. I laughed.

"He'll like you. You like football. Your in." I giggled, rubbing my stomach. Bean was moving around, just like he always did when I sat or laid down. He was always restless when I was relaxing. According to all the pregnancy books I read, as I got bigger it would get worse. I was already huge at six months. At least I thought I was huge, Embry assured me I was beautiful. Again with the warped image.

"Are you scared?" He asked gently. I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Just a little." I sighed. "I'm more worried about Patti. She'll flip this somehow. Make it about her and how horrible it is on her and then dad's just gonna run to her and..." I took a deep breath and blinked back the tears. I hoped to god it didn't turn out like that. I needed dad so much to understand on this. I needed him telling me it was okay, that he still loved me like my mom had. Embry moved forward kissing my lips lightly.

"He'll be fine. He'll be there for you. He loves you." He assured me, rubbing my stomach lightly. Like a rub for luck.

Embry had been right about everything before, why would he now be now?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Natalya! I barely recognized you." Patti smiled widely, glancing down at my swollen stomach. I pulled on my sweatshirt, giving a smile toward her best I could.

"Yeah...well its been a couple months." I mumbled, glancing over at my mother. Patti followed my eyes, frowning as my father hugged my mother gently.

"John, why don't you help Natalya with her luggage, she can't carry that much." Patti cooed, smiling tightly at my father. Her eyes slid to my mother, who sighed and tried to contain a eye roll. "Hello Lily." she said, giving her fake happy voice. My mother smiled, coming behind me.

"Patti." she greeted.

"I was surprised when you said you were coming." Patti said. Translation: I don't want you near John, _my _husband. Mom just nodded, smiling over at me. My dad, who gave me a small smile, rubbed my arm gently.

"Hey kid." He said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had forgiven me. These last few months away must have softened him. He glanced over me, kissing my forehead. "Missed you Ya-Ya."

"You too dad." I whispered, swallowing back tears. I blinked them away quickly.

"So, where is this friend?" Patti said loudly, tearing away the moment. I sighed, trying to control my hormones.

"Here, I got your stuff Ya-ya." Embry called, dragging one of my suitcases. He stopped giving a nervous smile toward my dad and Patti. I looked up through my lashes to see my father's reaction. His face was frozen, his lips pursed. Weather he was shocked by Embry's size or the fact he was a boy I wasn't sure. "I'm Embry Call. It's nice to meet you sir." Embry stuck out his huge hand, glancing at my father. He gave a stiff nod, taking his hand. I noticed his hand clench down hard, but I knew it wouldn't do a think to Embry, who could break his hand with a slight pinch.

"Embry's a good friend of Natalya's... he's helped her _a lot._" My mother said, giving my father a meaningful look. I knew he didn't understand now, but he would.

"I'm sure. Nice to meet you." He said, obviously putting on a show to make sure my mother's anger wasn't unleashed. He respected my mother's liking of Embry, for now.

"Well, you weren't what we were expecting Embry." Patti laughed, her eyebrows raised. She stared at Embry with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." he said, giving a small smile.

"So, I suppose we're all hungry. We're do we wanna eat?" My father said, his voice with still had a razor edge to it. I glanced at my mom panicked. I just wanted to do this and get it over with.

"No, John. I think it would be best to go home...talk about some stuff." My mother said gently, rubbing my arm. My father's jaw tightened. He didn't want to talk about my pregnancy. Even if he had forgiven me in my absense, he still didn't want to face it. Even if my large stomach was staring him straight in the face.

"Oh, you must be hungry. We have all week to talk." Patti smiled pleasantly, but there was an annoyed edge to her voice. She didn't like my mom controlling the show. "There is some good places here and-"

"Daddy, please. It's important." I interrupted, looking up at my father. He broke at my begging tone. He gave a small nod, looking over to placate pouting Patti. Say that five times fast.

"We need to talk," he glanced at Embry's massive form, "and then we'll go out."

Yeah right.

It was a tense, silent ride home. Patti tried to strike up some conversations, none of them took though. We we're all to nervous. My dad seemed to sense the nervousness, because his fingers began to drum on the steering wheel, one of his nervous habits. I was growing more and more nervous too, my leg shaking against Embry's. He laid his hand down on it, rubbing my knee gently. "It's okay." he whispered, smiling down at me. I gulped and just gave a slight nod.

We'd see.

I didn't realize how much I'd missed my old house. I was surprised, with the neighbors, Patti didn't put a sheet over me and run me into the house. Probably that might get more attention. I made my way inside, Embry right behind me, taking in the old scent of vanilla and freesia. It made my eyes prick with tears. I'd missed home, I'd missed my dad, I'd missed my friends.

"So, you'll probably like to get settled." Patti smiled, glancing between me and Embry. I nodded, looking over at my mother as she dragged in the luggage. She glanced at me, nodding.

"Go show Em, the guest bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch bed." my mom said gently. I nodded, glancing over at him. She wanted alone time with dad and Patti. Embry followed me, bringing our luggage. I opened the guest bedroom door, and headed into the room sitting down with a sigh. He gave me a sympathetic look. He moved forward kissing my lips gently.

"You're alright." he whispered, kissing me again. It calmed me a little.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna puke all over." I said, shaking slightly. He chuckled slightly. I stood, grabbing my luggage. "Better get to my room, don't want dad getting ideas." Embry nodded, kissing me one last time before I went back to my room. I was half shocked when I entered that Patti hadn't taken over my Tim Burton themed room and set it up as a Pilate's room or some shit. But it was perfect preserved, just as I left it. Like I had gone missing or died. I remember thinking I might as well have been dead in my fathers eyes after I had told him I was pregnant.

"We got a lot ahead of us Bean." I mumbled rubbing my stomach gently. "Let's do this."

**Here you go, do with it what you will lol. Thank you thank you thank you for all the review! I'm glad you all love the story. Makes me all warm and fuzzy as a writer! lol**

**Next chapter to come soon!**


	9. Love You

**Here is chapter eight! YAY! We have come so far people. Your lucky I have been snowed in and can't go anywhere...so all I have left is to write. lol**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. **

Mom gave it a while before we had the big conversation. We got settled in, and talked a bit with dad and Patti. I knew she was trying to get everyone ready for it, but it was getting me more and more scared. I wanted to do it now. Like ripping off a band aid.

I listened best I could with my raging thoughts as dad went on about football and "the best team ever." My mother steered the conversation in a different direction giving me a worried glance. She went and asked Patti about all the happenings in her life which sent her into a rampage of bragging and tinkling laughs.

"That's great..." I heard my mother sigh, as she gave Patti a clearly bored look. She really loved me.

"I know, it was so sweet of her and-"

"Hun," my dad cut her off, making her glance at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry...but what is all this about?"

"I told you sweetie, we went out for her bir-"

"No, Lily why are you up here. I'm glad to have you but...and this Embry?" He said, glancing over stone faced at Embry's form over on the seat next to me. "What's going on?"

My mother sighed, glancing over at me. Asking permission. I blushed, bracing myself. This is what we came for. To tell all...get the truth out. I took a deep breath nodding. "Natalya...she told me about the father...of the baby." My mother said gently, giving my dad a straight look. He gaped, blinking. That wasn't what he expected.

"Well...who...?" he glanced over at Embry, despite the fact I was three months pregnant when I had met Embry. It was a bit physically impossible.

"You know him." My mother said, glancing over at me. _Hurry up. Say it. Tell him. _I was going to throw up. I was going to pass out. "But John..." My mom hesitated, biting her lip.

"He raped me." I burst out, making them all glance over at me. "He made me..." I sighed, wrapping my arms around Bean. I stared straight at my father, watching as the shock wore off, and the horror replaced it. His whole body froze as he tried to find his voice. I shook with fear until he spoke again.

"Oh my god...you poor thing." Patti gasped, her hand flying to her mouth dramatically. I didn't even look at her, I only had eyes for my father.

"R-ra-" He closed his eyes, taking in a shuddering gasp. "Why did you never say anything? Ya-Ya why...?" His voice faded off, as his lower lip quivered.

Oh god. I couldn't take it if my daddy, my hero, my big strong invincible dad started crying. It would break me all over again. I hated Tyler for this. I would kill him myself. For hurting my dad.

I blinked back tears, squaring my shoulders. "I was scared dad. I didn't think...I didn't think you would believe me daddy." I mumbled, biting my lip. "I'm sorry." A small tear escaped. Embry twitched, holding himself back from comforting me. I wish he would. I wish he would grab and squeeze me hard. Close up the ripped open hole.

"No, no! Don't apoligize. God, Natalya..." he sighed, rubbing his face. Was he mad? "Who the hell did this?" he growled, looking up. His face was red, his eyes wet. _Don't cry...don't cry dad. _"You said I know him." He said, glaring over at my mother. She nodded.

"Tyler Siding." She said. I flinched, trying to hold back the memories. I heard a great gush of breath come from Embry as his hand shook and his nostrils flared. My father didn't seem to notice as he just gaped at my mother.

"Ty...Tyler? You...you were never around him. How could he... when?" He reeled his mind for the time I had ever been around him. Did he not believe me? Oh god. _Please believe me daddy. Don't kill me..._

"We went to his house one day. English project. He wouldn't stop touching me and I said to stop...I begged him daddy. He did it dad." I cried, biting my lip and sobbing. I broke down. I couldn't even look up as I cried.

"Oh, god. Natalya." My father's voice broke, as his arms were suddenly around me. He kissed my hair, holding me as close as he could with my stomach.

"Daddy..." I begged, pleading. "I'm not lying..he-he..."

"I know Ya-Ya. I know." He murmured into my hair. "I believe you, I love you."

I clung to him, thanking every god there was that he did.

I was going to need my hero, my invincible daddy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night dragged on as we talked for hours about everything. My dad got angry over some things, but his anger cooled immediately as he glanced over at me, his eyes sad and his face warn. Patti would put in a "Oh, sweetie" or "Poor thing," to make sure we didn't forget her presense. Dad went over everything, what had happened when I left, if Tyler had ever tried to contact me, what Embry's part was in this, when my mother found out. We didn't know half of if, but we worked through it.

My father warmed to Embry slightly, as he heard me describe what he had done for me, and watching how we gazed at each other. I could tell he didn't like the fact we were together, but he didn't really like any of the other guys I dated either. Daddy's little girl and all.

After several hours, he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Sweetie, we should continue this tomorrow." Patti said, rubbing his shoulder slightly. I gave a nod, agreeing with Pattie for once.

"We're going to the police tomorrow. Tyler is going to-" His fist clenched, as he took a steady breath. "He's not getting away with hurting you." he said, looking over at me with determined eyes.

"Dad...there's no proof and-"

"We're going." he said firmly, his jaw clenched. "He will pay for this Natalya." I knew from his tone, and his hard eyes he wasn't letting this go. He wanted him to pay for this. For hurting me. I rubbed my stomach lightly, feeling Bean move restlessly around inside. My father glanced down at my stomach, his eyes filling with sadness. "What...what is gonna happen after the baby is born?" He asked, looking up at my mother and me. I bit my lip.

"We were looking at adoption agencies and-"

"I wanna keep Bean." I announced, cutting my mother off. Embry's face lit up, his eyes brightening. Of course he would be happy. I hadn't realized until that moment that I didn't think of Bean as Tyler's anymore, I thought of him as Embry's. Slowly, with Embry's smiles at Bean's kicks, and rubbing my belly gently, Bean had become his. With every touch Bean had become his.

"Natalya...honey a baby in high school." Patti sighed, shaking her head. Like she really cared.

"Bean is mine. He's my baby." I whispered, gazing down at my stomach and cradling my stomach lovingly. Embry smiled gently at me.

"You know I'll help Ms. Blackfoot." Embry piped up, still gazing at me. I looked over at him, smiling gently.

"You want to play dad...at 17?" My father snapped, folding his arms across his chest. He was testing Embry, seeing how easy he would break. "You know how hard that is? I was out of school when Lily had Natalya and I was still over whelmed."

"Sir, I understand having a kid is hard, but I'm not gonna leave Natalya alone. I care about her... more than you know." he said, staring my father straight in the eyes. My dad frowned, his face looking like it was carved from stone.

"Dad, Embry's helped me so much. He'd take care of Bean, he loves the baby too." I said gently, trying to get my dad to understand. God I wish I could just tell them this wasn't some fling. Embry loved me, forever. I still couldn't wrap my arms around that, and I knew and sort of understood the imprinting thing.

"Natalya...when you break up, and the baby is left without a father? What then?"

"I'm not going to break up with her." Embry assured him, his voice feirce. He stared my father stright in the eyes, showing he wasn't kidding. "Natalya isn't just some high school fling to me."

"Your seventeen, you don't understand-" My father started.

"John." My mother sighed, making him look over at her, his eyes still slightly angry. "We'll discuss this later. Let's just all cool off, head to bed." She gave him a look, the look that showed it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Dad nodded, rubbing his face gently, calming down. I stood, stretching as everyone followed suit. Dad moved forward wrapping his arms around me gently.

"I love you Ya-Ya." He said, rubbing my gack gently. I nodded, smiling at him.

"I love you too dad. Thank you for everything." I whispered, kissing his cheek. He blushed, nodding. He stared at me for a long moment, before blinking several times and nodding. He moved away, bidding us all good night and heading toward his room. Patti followed, giving me a sympathetic look before going. I sighed as Embry rubbed my arms. My mother had headed away, her eyes wet again. I didn't want to cry again, so I left her alone. I turned wrapping my arms around Embry.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered, rubbing my back. I pulled back, heading toward our rooms. "Hey," he said, stopping me at my door. I glanced up, curious. He gave a small smile, leaning down and kissing me. "I love you." he mumbled, looking at me. I gasped.

I hadn't expected that. I knew he did...but he had never said it so blatantly. I felt tears prick my eyes again, as a warmth beyond anything I had every felt filled me. It went from my toes to the top of my head, filling the hole in my chest.

"God..." I whispered. I slapped him as he blinked in shock. "You're gonna make me cry again!" I mumbled gazing up at him. He laughed, but still looked nervous. "I love you too." I said, making his eyes brighten. He shoved his lips against mine, pulling me close. His lips moved furiously, as though he thought I was going to disappear any minute. I responded with just as much enthusiasm, my heart thudding in my chest. His tongue rubbed along my lower lip. This was so much different then before.

"Ahem."

We jerked apart, as I looked over in shock and fear. My mother had her arms folded, as she held back a small smile. "I think your father would be a little overwhelmed if he walked down to find this." she whispered, glancing over her shoulder. I blushed furiously, nodding.

"Night, love." Embry whispered, kissing me gently on the lips again. He seemed unaffected by my mothers apperance, as he moved past her givng a good night as he went.

"That boy is head over heals for you." She commented, following me into my room. I blushed, but shrugged.

"You believe him don't you? About taking care of Bean?" I asked, changing into my pj's trying not to topple over with my bad balance. My mother sat down on my bed, giving a nod.

"Despite everything I do. The way Embry looks at you...it's like he can't see anything else." My mother commented, her voice confused.

"Surprised someone can like me?" I laughed, scooting up to sit down against the headboard. She laughed to, but shook her head. She came and sat next to me.

"Your beautiful sweetie. Embry's a smart, extremely lucky boy." she smiled, tucking a hair behind my ear.

"I think I got lucky." I said, rubbing my stomach. "Mom I mean it about keeping the baby. I love him already."

Mom sighed, giving a torn look. "Sweetie it's a lot."

"I understand. But I have you, dad, Embry. Emily and them will help too." I was gonna get on my knees and beg if I had too. I wanted to keep my baby. My little Bean, growing inside me, and my love growing with him. "Mom...please." I whispered, my eyes begging. She glanced at me, giving a small smile.

"You're gonna make me a grandma this early?" She sighed, glancing at my stomach. I knew she was coming over at my side. She saw the blantent pleading in my eyes. I smiled. I grabbed her hand, pressing it against my stomach gently. She didn't pull back like I thought she would, just sat tensly. Bean kicked against her hand, making her take in a big breath. I glanced over at her, hoping Bean would win her over.

"Bean likes you." I said, watching as she shook her head, but kept her hand against my stomach, feeling Bean's movements. "He loves you."

She sighed, blinking several times. She slipped her hand off my stomach sliding off the bed. "Mom..." I said, hoping I hadn't done something wrong. She shook her head, kissing the top of my head.

"You...your so strong." She mumbled. "I'm so proud of you." She took a minute to compose herself before she stood up again. "Being a grandma...that's wouldn't be to bad."

I smiled wrapping my arms around her. "Thank you mom. I love you."

Bean had won my mom over. Could he win my dad?

I was determined to keep my little baby. I wanted my family with Embry.

I was going to get what I wanted this time.

**There you go. I assure you here and now that Natalya is going to keep Bean, cuz I can't bear to seperate them. And I want to give her the big happy family with Embry. SO there ya go. **

**P.S. I have a new Seth imprint story up so go READ loves! thanks again. hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace! and a Merry Christmas!**


	10. Puke

**Thanks to all my loyal readers for reviewing and all! I love it. MERRY CHRISTMAS and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

I woke up several times that night. Half because of Bean rolling around while I was sleeping and half because I was scared out of my mind for the next day. What if I would have to see Tyler again? What if they didn't beleive me, unlike my parents, and just laughed in my face? What if Embry killled Tyler if he saw him?

I sat up in bed, rubbing my face roughly. I felt tears come up in my eyes as I thought about all that was going to be done tomorrow. I was terrified. What was going to happen? God I wish I was like that physic vampire Embry told me about and I could just see for myself. God I didn't want to do this. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to be a laughing stalk of Tillings.

Jesus I was going to throw up, I was going to hypervinalate. I can't do this, I can't do th-

"Natalya?" A husky whisper came from the door, opening slowly. My head snapped up to see Embry staring down at me. I must have looked like a real mess because his face became alarmed, as he hurried forward wrapping his arms around me. I stared bawling like a baby, as Embry took me in his arms rocking me, and running his fingers through my hair. "Shhhh, its fine." He whispered, pressing his lips against my hair.

"Their not gonna beleive me....there gonna laugh and-" I gasped, continuing to sob into his chest. He grabbed my face up gently, wiping the tears away with his calloused thumb.

"They aren't gonna laugh...they're gonna beleive you. Besides you can always sick a werewolf on him." He chuckled. I gave a small watery laugh, as I laid against his chest.

"I love you Embry." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his muscled waist. He smiled into my hair, rubbing my back.

"I love you too, _both_ of you." He smiled rubbing my stomach gently. I smiled. Embry was going to be an amazing father. He laid me down on the bed gently, smoothing out my hair. I was going to be fine tomorrow. Embry would make sure of that. He sat with me untill I fell into sweet dreamless sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I awoke, Embry was gone. I was half glad, because if my father had walked in with both of us lying together asleep, he wouldn't be to happy. But I felt utterly cold with him gone.

I heaved myself up off the bed, my hands already shaking from my nervousness. I took a deep breath steadying myself as I headed into the kitchen, my stomach grumbling as I smelled something sweet. Embry was already there naturally, with food piled on his plate, his mouth already full. He looked up at me giving a wide smile. I giggled, wacking his head as I walked by. He gave a whine even though it didn't even hurt him, as he swallowed his food and gave a playful glare. "What?"

"Can you try to eat with your mouth closed?" I laughed, feeling my nerves calm as I was in the same room with Embry. My other half.

"Chocolate chip pancakes...your favorite." Patti smiled, laying down another plate full. I gave her a smile. She had been better than I thought she would be over this. She hadn't made this about her...she had tried to comfort me...even in a small way. I couldn't help but wonder if that was because she knew my dad was all worried and stuff or because she actually cared.

"Thanks Patti." I said politely, taking some onto my plate and eating. I didn't eat much...just a couple bites. It tasted bitter in my mouth as I continued thinking over what was going to happen today. I was sure I was going to get sick.

"Are they bad?" Patti frowned, looking upset.

"No." Embry put in, swallowing another mouthful. I giggled.

"No, there good...I'm just nervous." I said, pushing a peice around the plate. Patti laid her hand on my shoulder giving me a small smile.

"You'll be fine." She said gently.

"Thanks." I mumbled, feeling slightly ackward. Patti gave a nod, moving back toward the stove. My dad came in, still looking worn and almost older. He gave me a big smile though, as though it was any other day, and came and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Ya-Ya." he mumbled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Hey dad." I said, my hands shaking more and more. Maybe if I begged and pleaded, maybe if I paid him he wouldn't make me do this. I sighed thinking it over and over again. My mother came in too, and they both were chatting about different things that I paid no attention too. It sounded like day to day stuff, not like we were gonna go report a rape on the biggest football star in town.

"You alright?" Mom asked suddenly glancing at me worriedly. I blinked, caught off guard that I was suddenly brought into the conversation.

"Please don't make me go." I said, my voice sounding small and weak. The kitchen grew quiet, even Patti stopped flipping the pancakes to turn around.

"Ya-Ya...this has got to happen." My father said, his voice firm and strong, but I could hear the pain behind it. I sighed, my eyes filling with tears. I hated myself for it...I was sick of crying.

"They won't beleive me." I mumbled, blinking furiously before any of the tears could escape.

"They'll beleive you. Tyler isn't such the great kid they make him out to be." My father said, his voice had a deadly edge to it. He realy was pissed. "Him and his friends have gotten in trouble with the police before, Mike was telling me about it."

Mike was the chief of the small town's police department. He was one of my dad's oldest friends, which helped out a little. He'd known me since I was at least 4, so I'd hoped that that would help in the situation a bit.

"It doesn't mean anyone will beleive me. He could get away with it...and then what?" I said, my fist chlenching.

"Natalya will fight this until that boy is rotting in some cell." My mom said, her fist's clenched on the table. I looked up surprised. My mother didn't usually get this angry, at least outwardly. She held in her anger, slowly letting it seath. Tyler must have really pissed her off. I sighed, giving a nod. It was going to be a long day.

My father drove me to the station, his fist clenched hard on the steering wheel. I didn't talk, I couldn't. I was froze with fear, shaking constintally. Bean moved around constantly, as though he too was nervous. I laid my hand against my stomach, but even feeling Bean move around wouldn't help me stay calm. This was horrible. I didn't even want to do this. I just wanted to go back to La Push, hang out with Kim and Emily and the rest of the pack, and I wanted to have my baby, have my family with Embry. I just wanted to go home, forget everything happened.

_"What if he does this to someone else?" _

Embry's words made me flinch. That was right...he could do this to someone else. He could tear apart someone else. I couldn't do that to someone else. I couldn't condemn them to the fate I was going through. Some people wouldn't get as lucky as I was. They wouldn't get an Embry to come and save them. They would just hurt all by themself. I fought back tear at that.

"We're here." My mom said softly, turning back and looking at me. She touched my knee, making me look up at her. "You okay sweetie?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I was okay. I had to do this for the other girls he could hurt. I had to do this to get him away from anyone else to hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I got out of the car, heading toward the station.

I was going to be okay.

I was going to save others.

I was going to puke.

**Sorry this is so short but I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffy lol. Keep you all reading. So show me some love and I'll update soon!**

**Peace **

**And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	11. Learning

**Here is the 11th chapter of Broken on the Inside. I'm glad you have all loved the story so far, and so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all rights go to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. **

**Embry's POV**

I waited at the house until Natalya, her mom, and her dad came home. It was nerve wrecking. Would she have to see and face Tyler alone? Would they not believe her? Oh, god I wouldn't even be able to control my rage if they didn't believe her. I would go down there and tear apart those stupid police officers and Tyler myself. If I couldn't give her justice, they better. Tyler better be rotting in a jail cell soon. Or he would have to deal with a very, very angry werewolf.

I sighed, trying to control myself. I laid back down on the bed that I was sleeping in during my time here. I sighed closing my eyes. All I could see was Natalya's beautiful face. Her green eyes, her long black lashes, her dark black hair, slightly curled at the ends. Her tinkling laugh, and her perfect pink lips curved up in a smile. Then her stomach, sticking out and rounded with her pregnancy. She was so perfect, so beautiful. She complained about what a huge whale she was now, with her six month belly, but I thought it was...sexy. She glowed.

I knew deep down it wasn't my baby inside her, it was Tyler's. But Bean was as good as mine. I may not have got her pregnant with him, but I had been there the whole time he was growing inside her, I was there loving him. He was going to be my son when he was born...er...well or daughter. Natalya hadn't wanted to know the sex of Bean, but she always said she thought of him as a baby boy. I didn't really care what the baby was, as long as Bean was healthy. I loved Bean and I loved Natalya, and we were going to have a family together.

"Would you like anything to eat dear?" Patti asked, glancing down at me nervously. I wondered if she was just nervous or it was my massive form that made her nervous around me. I gave her a smile, and shook my head.

"No, thanks...I'm just waiting." I mumbled. For once I wasn't hungry, my stomach was in to many knots to eat. I sighed, glaring at the door as I laid my head down on the table. I just wanted to see Natalya come through that door smiling and declaring everything was fine and that fucking bastard was put away. I just wanted to go back home, see the pack and be happy until Bean was born. It was all going to be fine.

I waited another hour, and then another. I was getting worried. What if something had come up? What if they never even made it to the station got in a car wreck? What if the police were holding them up for some dumb reason? What if Natalya needed me right now? What if she had to face Tyler alone?

I growled, slamming my fist against the wall. Patti was in the other room, doing god knows what. I was all alone, just wanting my sweet Natalya in my arms, and to feel Bean's kicks underneath my hand.

Jesus I swear I'm gonna go and find her myself. I'll transform into a wolf and find her myself. I knew her scent well, I could find her anywhere. I stood, gonna go find her here and now-

"John!" Patti cried from the living room, making me jump. They were HERE! Yes! I nearly ran into the room, bursting in, making everyone look at me. I only had eyes for Natalya though. She looked tired, and her eyes were red from crying. I moved toward her, and she met me half way wrapping her arms around my waist firmly as best she could with her belly. She sighed, as I kissed the top of her head. Someone cleared their throat, making me look up. Natalya pulled away, glancing over at her annoyed looking father with a blush.

"Sorry." She mumbled, but kept her hand in mine as she pulled away. Her father gave a slight nod, glaring at me before looking back toward Patti.

"What happened?" Patti asked, stealing the words right out of my mouth. Natalya's mother sighed, rubbing her face.

"We went in, told Mike about everything." John mumbled, sitting down at the table. "They asked a bunch of questions, and wrote down a report. Mike said they would take Tyler in, get his side of the story. I told him here and now that were going to court. I'm gonna call the lawyer tonight." He growled, clenching his fist. I felt Natalya flinch next to me. I looked down at her, seeing her nervous face.

"What?" I asked gently, making all of them look over at us. Natalya blushed at the sudden attention.

"Dad...court?" She mumbled, looking nervous. I sighed, rubbing her arm gently.

"That's the only way to get him put away." I put in, watching as she sighed and put her hand to her stomach. She nodded after a moment.

"Can I go sleep? I'm tired." She said wearily. Her father gave her a gentle look, and nodded. She stood on her tip toes kissing my cheek, and then turned, leaving us all in the room. I wanted to follow her into the room, hold her, kiss her. I wanted to comfort her but here with her parents all I could do was let her go by herself until they were sidetracked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I waited until her parents had got settled in the kitchen, talking over all the details when I snuck away to be with Natalya. She was in her room, laying on the bed a pillow over her face her hands over her bulging middle. She didn't even look up when I opened the door and entered. "Natalya?" I whispered.

"Hmmmm." She sighed, staying the same. I gave a chuckle, moving forward to lay down on her bed with her. I moved the pillow, looking down at her gently. Her eyes flew open as she gave me a glare. "What?" She snapped. I touched my fingers lightly to her cheek, making her calm.

"You alright?" I whispered, kissing her nose, her lips, her eyes. She sighed, her breath tickling my face. I smiled at her.

"I had to go over everything. Everything he did. I-It was..." She just closed her eyes, taking my hand gently. "I hate this. I never should have told th-"

I smashed my lips to hers, silencing her. "Don't say that. Tyler is gonna get what he deserves for what he did to you. It's mild compared to what _I _would do to him...but still." The corners of her mouth twitched, making me smile too. "I love you."

She gave a full out smile at that, as I wrapped my arm around her. "I love you too."

We lay for a long time, just the two of us. She fell asleep eventually, giving a light snore. I just stared down at her perfect features, until I too fell asleep, her wrapped in my arms. I slept till 10, waking up to a banging on the door. I snapped up, untangling myself from Natalya. She gasped, snapping up her eyes wide. "What?"

"Sorry to scare you guys, but your dad is coming in so-" Natalya's mother poked her head in, giving us a light smile. I nodded, kissing Natalya and then followed her mom out.

"Thanks." I mumbled as she gave a laugh. I began to head to my room, only to feel Natalya's mom lay a hand on my arm.

"We need to talk." She said, giving me a serious look. What was this about? I was kinda afraid. But I gave a nod, as she nodded toward my room. We went in, close the door behind her with a snap.

"Sooo..." I gave her a nervous glance, sitting down on the bed. She folded her arms, leaning against the wall.

"Embry, I like you. You've been....amazing for Natalya. But keeping the baby. Are you sure you can handle that? A child?" She asked, her eyes worried. "Natalya wants to keep the baby so bad. And she beleives when you say that your gonna be there for the b-"

"Ms. Blackfoot, I'm gonna be there for Natalya and Bean. You can trust me. I love Natalya and Bean." I said, staring at her intently. She gave a sigh, biting her lip, looking more like Natalya then ever.

"Embry...I don't doubt you here...but what if you two broke up? If...Bean knows only you as a dad then what? How is a baby supposed to understand that? Your getting yourself into _a lot." _She said, giving me a sad look. I wish I could explain to her what Natalya was to me. That she was my _whole world. _She was all I thought about, and I would do anything for her. I would be even better than some human for her and Bean. I could take care of her so much better, protect her so much better. I loved her so much more than some normal human could. Natalya was all there was to me.

"I'm not gonna leave her or the baby. I understand it's a lot, but I'm not gonna leave them. I _love _them." I emphasised, hoping she would understand. She stared at me, searching my face. She didn't seem to find any doubt, because she gave a small smile and nodded.

"Natalya got lucky with you." She whispered, giving a soft smile. I gave a small smile back. She had no idea how twisted that was. I was the lucky one. I wasn't complete till I found Natalya, and now that I had, I was happier than I ever had been.

"Her dad doesn't seem to think so." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head. Her mother chuckled.

"John is a good guy. I think now...he's a bit more protective. He likes you though." She assured me. I gave her a skeptical look, making her laugh again. "He does, Natalya is just his little girl...you know. If Bean turns out to be a girl...you'll understand." I looked back up at that, to see her give a small smile.

"So... you're going to let Natalya keep Bean?" I asked, my heart beating faster as I waited for her to answer. She gave a sigh before nodding. I broke out in a smile. I wanted to run and hug the crap out of her but I restrained myself.

"Natalya wants to keep the baby. I can't just force her to give the baby up." She shrugged, like it was nothing, but it was everything.

"Thank you." I sighed, giving her a giant smile. "You have no idea."

She nodded, leaning up and saying good night. She left, leaving me the happiest man alive.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Natalya POV**

Mike called the next day, letting us know that he had talked with Tyler and his family. They had taken him into the station and interrogated him, but his family had lawyer up and after several hours they had to release him. I had almost started crying. But I knew it would end up something like this. I wasn't delusional enough to think he would just be locked up like that.

Embry had gotten angry though, his hands shaking as he glared a the phone. I calmed him down though, before he blew up. He was angry for hours, as he held me tight against him.

We went for a walk around town. I didn't really care anymore if people saw me, because in a couple of days they would all hear about it anyway. The few people that recognized me gave me wide eyes glances, and then a wide glance at Embry for his size. He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding onto me like a lifeline. We walked to the park, stopping as I headed toward the swing. Embry laughed at me, following suit and getting on a swing next to me. "You alright?" He asked, swaying back and forth with me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, it's not gonna be big news soon I guess. Might as well get it over with you know?" I sighed, rubbing my belly. He nodded, but still looked slightly worried.

I heard a laugh from behind, but didn't pay any attention. Probably some little kids. "So...when we get back..." Embry started, eyeing me nervously suddenly. I gave him a cautious glance.

"What?" I asked, smiling at his nervousness.

"Emily and Kim kinda wanna... throwyouababyshower." He mumbled looking over at me. I laughed.

"What?" I asked again. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"They want to throw you a baby shower." He mumbled, giving me a cautious glance. I sighed.

"Why? I said no."

"They wanna help. We can get all the stuff for the baby." He shrugged, giving me a look. The "your ridiculous for not liking parties" look. I glared back, as we sat in a stare match.

"Natalya?"

I gasped, jerking away first. I knew that voice. It was-

"Melanie?" I whispered, glancing over at her. Some other kids from school were a couple feet behind her, glancing at us curiously. Melanie was staring at me wide eyed, her eyes lingering over my stomach. Even with Embry's sweatshirt on you could see it. "Hi..." I mumbled, looking over her. She was different now, her long blonde curls cut off and straightened around her face. She wore more make up now, looking pretty. I felt an ache. I had missed my best friend. But I couldn't face her before, so I had cut her off like the others.

"H-hey." She tore her eyes away from my stomach, looking over at Embry. He glanced between us curiously. "I-I didn't know you were home." She mumbled, looking back at me. I gave a shrug.

"Oh, um, ya. Well it was kinda last minute." I said, running a hand over my stomach nervously. It drew her eyes back. "So...um you doing good?" I didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah..." She said, looking back up at me. "Your....Your-"

"Pregnant." I nodded, blushing.

"Wow." Was all she said, her cheeks going red slightly too.

"Um, this is Embry Call." I said, turning the attention away. Embry gave a smile, nodding at her. "Em, this is Melanie."

"Hey, nice too meet you. Natalya mentioned you." He gave her a smile, standing and holding out his hand. Melanie gave his hand a nervous look, like he was going to crush her. She took it though, smiling back slightly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." She said, blushing slightly. She turned back to me, folding her arms slightly.

"So.... is this why you left?" She asked, gesturing toward my stomach. I cradled my stomach, nodding.

"My dad kinda sent me to live with my mom." I sighed. "I... I just kinda got caught up and stuff-"

"Right." She scoffed. Her eyes were suddenly hard. "Did you think I would... judge you or something? Come on Ya-Ya we've been friends since we were six and-"

"Mel I didn't..." I stopped, glancing at Embry slightly panicked. I didn't know how to tell Melanie. It was...different from my parents somehow. Worse. "It was complicated." I mumbled, glancing down at my stomach. She sighed, folding her arms.

"I would have helped." She said gently, making me glance up at her.

"Natalya." Embry said, nodding his head. "Just tell her." Embry knew how bad I had felt for abandoning Melanie. I loved her like a sister, but I didn't want to be around anyone after.

"Tell me what?" Melanie asked, not liking the fact that Embry knew over her. I bit my lip though, looking up at Embry again. "What?" She asked again, glancing back at me. I felt my eyes filled with tears. I didn't want to go over this again. I didn't want to do it with a bunch of kids from school laughing and at a cheery little park.

"She got raped." Embry answered for me. I bit my lip, not able to look at her. I wasn't going to cry this time. I didn't want to cry, I was sick of crying. Melanie's breath came out in a rush and I felt her eyes on me. Embry laid his hand on back, rubbing it gently.

"Ya-Ya?" Melanie asked, her voice small. I bit back another sob, as her arms were suddenly around me. "I'm sorry, Ya-Ya!" She gasped.

I pulled back, wiping my tears quickly. I gave her a small shrug trying to play it off. I didn't want to got over this again. It was too much for one week. "Is this why you were all... sad before?" She asked, staring at me sadly. I sniffed, nodding.

"Yeah, I was kinda emo before huh?" I laughed. She gave a small smile but her eyes were sad.

"You could have told me. I would have been there." She assured me.

"Yeah, I'm learning that."

**There you go loves. Sorry it took so long. I kinda had writters block but I hope you enjoyed the read. **


	12. Tyler

**Here is chapter 12. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight people, god! Rub it in my face. **

Melanie came over for a while after. She didn't press me on all the details of what happened, she seemed to understand I didn't want to talk about it anymore than I had. She knew me so well, and I was grateful. She spent the day with me and Embry, and it was almost like old times. Except I didn't have a huge stomach before and waddle around when I walked.

She ended up staying the night. We had traded my room for the living room, something my mom was happy about. The couch bed killed her back, and it didn't help much with me. She didn't even have a baby rolling around and kicking the crap out of her. I didn't complain though, I had missed Melanie and was happy to spend time with her. I loved Kim and Emily, but they weren't Melanie, they hadn't known me before the rape. Before I was broken. It was nice being around someone who had, who knew everything about me. We spent the night talking about a bunch of different things, from how school was, to her newest crush. It made me almost wish I had stayed home. But I knew if I had I wouldn't have met Embry, and I would have stayed around Tyler everyday.

"So... speaking of crushes," Melanie smiled, taking some more popcorn. "What's with Embry?" She whispered, her eyebrows raised curiously. I blushed, shrugging.

"We're together." I said simply, running my hand over my stomach. She watched the gesture, before returning her eyes to me.

"_Together_ together?" She smiled, looking slightly confused and excited.

"_Yes _together together." I mumbled.

"God your lucky. He's hot." She giggled. I blushed and smiled. I couldn't argue with that. "Is he...gonna help?" She asked, gesturing toward my stomach. I lay my hand over the peak of my swollen stomach nodding.

"He's gonna help take care of Bean." I said, smiling.

"So you are keeping the baby?" She marveled.

"I can't get rid of him... I love him." I shrugged, staring down at my stomach.

"I'm aunt right?" She smiled. I laughed nodding.

"Of course." I giggled. "You don't think I'm crazy?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together. She gave a soft smile and nodded.

"You've always been crazy, but," she gave a smile, "you can do it, if anyone can. You're way more responsible than the other girls that got pregnant in class. And they had sex...well you know." She blushed red, shooting a worried glance at me. I nodded, understanding. I would be able to take care of Bean, if Embry was there. Like I'd said before he was going to be an amazing father. He loved me, and he loved Bean. "Does...does it hurt? When Bean kicks I mean." She asked, looking torn between curiosity and embarrassment.

"Sometimes, when he decides to play soccer." I smiled. "Feel." I grabbed her hand, pressing it against my stomach. She sat for a minute then gasped jerking her hand back. I laughed.

"It feels weird." She said, glancing at my stomach. "You have to feel that all day?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad." I shrugged, laughing at her.

"I still can't believe you kept the baby...most people would have..." she trailed off, leaving the implications out there. I nodded, looking down. I used to wonder what it would be like if I hadn't gone thought with the pregnancy. I wouldn't have moved, I wouldn't have met Embry, I wouldn't have gotten better. Going through with the pregnancy had been a blessing in more ways then one.

Bean was my little miracle, just like his dad, Embry.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Melanie left later the next day, and promised to call later. Embry was extremely happy that I had spent the day with my friend, I had told him how much I had missed her. He was happy I was happy. We went out together to go get groceries, since we were bored out of our minds at home. My father offered to come with us; he never really liked us going anywhere alone together. I rolled my eyes and walked away, heading out to the car. I hadn't driven much since I had gotten pregnant, and when I had it was when I was littler. It was awkward now, my belly sticking out. Embry laughed at me because it took several minutes for me to get my seat adjusted. I glared at him and he kept his laughter contained.

We went through the aisles, picking out different things we needed, goofing off as we did. It was fun just the two of us, not having to worry about anything else. We added several things that looked good to me at the time, part of my cravings. Half the time I would want something and then not like it the next. Embry just laughed when it happened and usually ate it himself.

"Yes lunchables!" Embry cried, heading toward the sections. I rolled my eyes as he tried to choose which one he prefered.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some crackers, loser." I giggled, moving away from him. He waved his hand over his shoulder, grabbing up some of the food he wanted. I found my way to the crackers, grabbing a couple.

"Well, Natalya." Someone called, making me freeze. Oh god... I knew that voice.

_"Shut up bitch." He growled, shoving my hands down again. I struggled underneath him, naked and beaten as he thrust inside me, the burning and pain radiating through my body. His eyes rolled back, as he moaned, continuing harder and harder. _

_"Stop!" I cried, trying to hit him, shove him. I stared away from him, focusing on the painting he had above the other chair, focusing on the pretty senary. Anything to take me away from this. _

I shook not daring to look over at him. I ignored him, trying to move away. But I was frozen. The predator had found the prey.

"Aren't you gonna say hi? I think you owe me that, all this shit you've been feeding the police." He laughed, coming up next to me. I stared at the cookies in front of me, my eyes blurring with tears.

"I didn't lie." I whispered, my voice small and weak. He laughed in my ear, his nasty smell of cologne and sweat making bile rise in my throat.

"Look, it's not my fault you got yourself knocked up. It's not my fault you're so _easy." _He hissed. My head snapped up, looking at him for the first time. My hands wrapped around my stomach, trying to shield Bean from hearing him. He looked the same, the same cocky smile, same brown shaggy hair that fell in his eyes and the same blue eyes that glared down at me. His lips were curved into a mocking smile as he looked over me. He stared down at my stomach, his smile growing wider. "Poor kid, getting stuck with a whore for a mom. And you weren't even that good." He gave a dark chuckle as I just stared at him, frozen with fear. Where was Embry? I needed Embry. I was going to die under his mocking stare, his smile.

"Natalya-" Embry's voice flooded all my senses. He moved up behind me, his heat radiating off of him. "Who are you?" He asked, glaring down at Tyler. He was a good 5 inches higher than him, and had way more muscle. I felt his hand wrap around me, making me let out the breath I was holding, my tears of relief popping up.

"I wanna leave Em." I whispered, looking up at him. He stared down at me, my tear filled eyes, and my shaking body.

"Wow, another guy your fucking?" Tyler asked, giving a laugh as he looked over Embry. "Like I said, easy."

Embry's face snapped back to glare at Tyler. A growl came from his chest as his hands shook violently. "Talk about her like that again-" He snapped, taking a step forward. I grabbed onto his arm, shaking my head.

"Embry." I whimpered. My distressed voice made him stop, his hand wrapping around mine. Tyler laughed again.

"You should know man, she has a tendency to accuse people of rape after you fuck her. Real bitch this one." Tyler smiled, his eyes boring into mine. Embry froze, not even shaking anymore.

"You're Tyler..." He whispered, his voice shaking with anger.

"Embry I wanna go home." I whined, tugging on his hand. He ignored me taking a step closer to Tyler.

"Yeah, she tell you-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Embry's fist flung into his jaw. Tyler cried out, as a loud crack sounded. A couple workers immediatly rushed forward as Embry advanced on him again. I moved forward grabbing onto his hand, but he jerked it away. "I'll KILL you, you fucking bastard! Fucking-" He was shoved back from Tyler by 3 guys who could barely keep him. I grabbed his hand again, sobbing.

"Embry!" I cried, wrapping my arms around my stomach. His head snapped toward me, his whole body shaking violently. He stared at me wide eyed as I sobbed. His arms were around me instantly pulling me out the door. I was breathing in gasps as he pulled me into the car getting in the drivers side himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice dark as he drove away from the store, speeding out of town. I wasn't sure where he was going, but I just knew we needed to get away.

"Y-ya." I gasped, shaking. He reached out, running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't even-" he broke off in a growl, his hand clenching on the steering wheel. "I'm so sorry Natalya." He sighed. I grabbed his big hand, holding it close.

"It's okay. It-" I gasped suddenly as a pain radiated through my back. Embry's head snapped to me, his face clouding with worry.

"Natalya." He said, his voice filled with panic. I shook my head, my hands moving over my stomach. I felt it again, the pain. I hunched over my stomach, biting back a cry. "Shit." Embry cursed. "How do you get to the hospital?"

"I'm fine...it's fine." I whispered, gasping.

"Natalya, how do you-"

"I'm fine! I'm not in labor!" I cried, breaking off into a sob. The pain went through me again, making me wimper.

"I'll call your parents and have them tell me." He said, grabbing for his cell.

"Embry... it's too early." I sobbed. He bit his lip, reaching out for me.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." He whispered, his voice breaking.

I started to say no, but the pain cut me off again.

This can't be happening.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm so sorry." Embry whispered for the millionth time. I reached out, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." I assured him, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He just shook his head and held onto my hand.

It had been false labor, set off by my panic at the store. Embry of course had taken to blaming himself, telling me over and over again how sorry he was. He had even started crying when he heard that me and Bean were fine. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him gently. My father, mother and Patti had shown up in a panic, asking what had happened, what set it off. And after they had found out, my father had asked if Embry had got a good shot. My mother had slapped him, but he had just shrugged. He seemed to look at Embry with a bit more respect after that.

They were releasing me now, wheeling me in a wheel chair with the order to stay out of stress and rest plenty. My mom wheeled me out, kissing the top of my head and running her fingers though my black hair. We sat in front of the elevator, waiting for it to come.

"Bolov!" Someone shouted furiously, making us all turn. Tyler's father and mother, whom I recognized from the years of my dad's coaching came toward us. Tyler's father, Roger, was red faced with his wife at his heels. "What the hell is your problem? Letting your daughters boyfriend punch our son. His jaw is broken! All this bull shit about my son _raping _your whore of dau-"

"Say that again!" My father roared, taking a step toward Roger. "I dare you. You'll end up with a broken jaw just like you sick bastard of a son!"

"John!" Patti cried, grabbing his arm.

"It's not our fault you're daughter can't keep her legs closed!" Delia, Tylers' mother hissed. "Blaming our sweet boy with something like that-"

My mother stepped forward at that, looming over Delia, a murderous look on her face. "Talk about my daughter like that again and I'll put your fucking ass in the hospital." She snapped. "You're _sweet boy _is a rapist and is gonna rot in a cell when we're done with him."

"Mom." I called, glancing nervously as a security guard moved forward. I reached out for her hand, as she took a step back.

"What's the problem here fokes?" The security guard asked, stepping between our families.

"Nothing... it's gonna be settled in court." My mother hissed, turning as the elevator door dinged and headed shoved my wheel chair in before anyone could say anything else.

**There you go. That was intense! Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	13. Home Again

**Here is chapter 13, and I hope you enjoy loves!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. Excuse me while I go cry.**

We flew back to La Push after another week, when the lawyer told us that we would have to wait for the cops to look over our report and that they would stay in touch. I had wanted to go back home, get away from town now that everyone knew about what had happened. Melanie, Dad, and Patti saw me off, and it was a weepy goodbye. From me mostly. I was still crying really easy. We rope back to town, taking Embry home first. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me gently.

"I'll be back tomarrow." He assured me, his hands wrapped around my waist. "Just rest and-

"I know Dr. Embry. Thank you." I giggled, kissing him again. His mother was at the door a smile on her face. "Bye."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled, reluctantly pulling away as he made his way up the steps into his mom's embrace. He glanced at me before we drove off, waving his giant hand. I waved back, almost feeling like crying again. It was stupid, I knew I would see him tomorrow or maybe even tonight. So I blinked away the tears, and stared out the window till we got home.

Me and mom walked into the house silently, dragging in our stuff. Mom only let me bring in a little bag of hers and my purse, she didn't want me to lift too much. I huffed and rolled my eyes. She told me not to unpack either, that she would do it for me and to just go lay down. Jesus, they were gonna treat me like a baby.

I laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. God that had been crazy. This whole thing was crazy. I stared at my mound of a stomach, rubbing my belly gently. "You're worth it though." I assured Bean. He seemed to be resting to for once, unlike the plane ride here where he kicked me nonstop. Embry had rubbed my back gently, telling Bean to leave his mommy alone. I loved when he talked to Bean. It was cute. He had eventually take some headphones from a stewardess and put it over my tummy turning it up. That finally made Bean stop kicking. I made a mental note to do that more often.

Embry didn't come that night, but I didn't blame him. He had missed his mom over the 2 weeks we had been at my fathers and he needed time with her. He was coming with us to the prenatal check up the next day anyway.

I got ready the next morning quickly, wanting to see Embry again. I wondered if I was getting clingy. He didn't seem to mind and I spred my time equally with him, and Kim and Emily.

My mother laughed at my eagerness, knowing full well it wasn't for the doctor. She just kissed my head as she went off to get ready. "You and him have all day sweetie." She mumbled, as I rolled my eyes.

I was now 7 months pregnant. I was going to be starting school, 7 months pregnant as a giant cow. It was going to be a bit odd, seeing as I didn't really know anyone in La Push school outside of Embry, Quil, Jacob and Seth. I could only imagine what the kids were going to think up.

But I had bigger things to worry about. Like painful labor for example. I only had 2 more months till I had to give birth. I was excited to finally see Bean, but I was terrified of how he was going to get here. I wished he would just poof out of my stomach and into my arms. That would be a lot easier.

We headed toward Embry's picking up as we headed off to the doctors. He kissed me hello, holding my hand on the way there. We made our way up to the doctors, waiting in the waiting room until my name was called. My mom went off to call my dad, leaving me and Embry alone. An older women with the man I assumed was her husband glared at us, shaking her head as Embry caressed my stomach lovingly. I just rolled my eyes and laid my hand over his. Its not like I didn't get those looks everyday.

"Can we please find out if Bean is actually a he." Embry whined sounding like a child begging for a toy. I giggled, shaking my head.

"I want it to be a surprise. Besides, he's a boy. I'm the mom, I know." I said simply, shrugging.

"Okay, so you know automatically because your the pregnant one?" He grinned, looking amused. I sniffed and gave a nod.

"Yes," I said, rubbing my belly gently. "I think I would know."

He gave a little chuckle, shaking his head. "When Bean turns out to be a girl I'm gonna laugh." he smiled kissing my cheek. I just shook my head. My mom came back in, making Embry pull back a bit, but he kept his hand in mine.

"You're dad wants a picture of the ultrasound." She said, giving me a smile. I smiled too, thanking God my dad was coming around.

"Bolov." The nurse called. I stood, Embry following me as we made our way into the doctors office. They took my weight and all that good stuff before heading back to the ultrasound room. The nurse told us the doctor would be in shortly, and then closed the door and left us in the room. I sighed, laying back.

"Can he just tell _me_what the sex is?" Embry asked again. I rolled my eyes, turning toward him. My mother laughed at his eager face.

"Are you gonna not tell me? For two months?" I said, disbelieving. When Embry was excited, there was no stopping him from sharing.

"Yes! Come on Ya-Ya." He pleaded, giving me a sad begging look.

"I wouldn't mind knowing either." My mom put in, making Embry smile with triumph.

"Thanks for helping mom." I sighed, shaking my head. "Fine, you can know, but if you tell me Embry I'm gonna hurt you." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." He grinned, folding his arms triumphantly. Luckily the doctor came in, Dr. Kilsan, an older man in his early fifties. He was nice, with a crinkly smile and soft eyes. I didn't like many doctors, but I liked him.

"Good to see you again Natalya." He smiled, moving toward the monitor and switching it on.

"You too." I said, watching as he took out the cold slimy gel. I lifted my shirt to reveal my mound of a stomach.

"You know the drill." he laughed, squirting the gel on my stomach and sticking the monitor against it. Bean's fuzzy form showed up, making me smiled. "Baby's looking fine, was a little worried when I found out about the false labor."

"I feel fine." I said, as he moved the monitor around.

"Good, but your still gonna have to rest a bit. And avoid stressful situations." He repeated the other doctors orders. I nodded watching Bean on the screen.

"I wanted to know the sex." Embry put in suddenly, as I gave a loud sigh. He ignored me, watching the screen as though It's a boy, or It's a girl would pop up on there.

"Oh, changed your mind?" Dr. Kilsan smiled. I shook my head.

"Embry and mom want to know, I don't." I said immediately. He gave a small laugh, and nodded.

"Well how about I write it down for both of you before you leave." He said, as Embry nodded excitedly. He switched off the monitor, and began poking and touching my stomach. "You look fine, just need to rest." He smiled. "Any questions?"

"Um, sorta. I was wondering..." I blushed crimson, feeling embarrassed suddenly. "I just... how bad is it going to hurt? The birth I mean. How long is it going to take becuase I read-"

"Wow, settle down. First question; birth is different for every women and it hurts worse for others than it does for some. And the same thing applies to how long labor actually is. Since your a first time mother, labor with be a bit longer for you, but you're strong and healthy, so you should have no problem." he assured me, patting my shoulder gently. That was a stupid answer. Did it hurt like hell like I dreaded or was it alright like some women said. But I smiled and nodded thanking him.

Embry got Dr. Kilsan's note, and handed it to mom, glancing at me smugly. I rolled my eyes as he kissed me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Awww." My mother cooed behind at whatever the sex was.

"Shut up." I warned as we walked out. Embry laughed kissing me again. The lady from earlier huffed and shook her head again. I didn't pay attention to her.

We drove home, me and Embry discussing baby names. He did a good job of not giving any hint to what sex the baby was through the names, giving ones he liked for a boy and for a girl.

Mom left us at the house alone, going off to work since she hadn't in two weeks. I bid her good bye, glad of my alone time with Embry. We hadn't had much in the craziness of my fathers house and I was glad of it now. We laid out on my bed, Embry pulling up my sweat shirt and laying a hand over my bare stomach. I didn't like staring at it, I was so huge and didn't need a reminder. But Embry always assured me I looked so beautiful and sexy. I would laugh at every time he said that.

"You sure you don't want to know." he asked, glancing down at me.

"No, I'm sure." I said simply watching as he laid his ear on my stomach. With his werewolf hearing he could hear Bean's tiny heartbeat perfectly. It always made him grin hugely. I ran my hand through his hair as he listened to our son or daughters heartbeat, sighing contently. I was glad to be home, away from the drama for now. It was just me Embry and Bean, just the way I liked it.

"Natalya?" Embry said suddenly, leaning up and moving to lay next to me.

"Hmm?" I sighed, as he began running his fingers though my hair.

"Would you.... would you ever do this again?" he asked, gesturing at my stomach.

"Get pregnant?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't mean the same way, but would you ever have a kid again?" He pressed, staring at me intently.

"I-I don't know. I mean I want kids... why?" I asked, curious. He blushed a bit, running a hand over my stomach and down to my sweats, his fingers running along the top of them. It made me shiver.

"I love Bean... you know that. But I-I would want a kids together. I want my baby inside you." He whispered in a husky voice, blushing deeper. I blushed to, just at the thought of "inside you".

"If-If it was you, I would have more kids. In a while I mean... after we're married. I mean, not like I'm pressuring for marriage, I'm only sixteen and-"

He cut me off with a deep kiss, before leaning back and leaving me breathless. "I know what you mean. I want to marry you anyway." He said simply, like he was talking about the weather.

"You do?" I asked, gasping. He gave a laugh, nodding.

"I love you, of course I want to. I want you to be mine." He growled, kissing down my neck. I sighed moving my head over to give him better access. He continued kissing me, but soon after, as he always did, he pulled away before we got to excited. I was half glad, because I wasn't ready for that. Plus I didn't want our first time to be while I was a huge whale and 7 months pregnant.

So Embry lay back down next to me his hand over my stomach. We lay there for a long while, in a peaceful silence. I smiled, thinking over what he had just said. Us, married, having kids of our own. A happy family. I knew some girls when they were pregnant had stupid fantasy's of their boyfriend marrying them and ended up sad and alone with a new baby, but this was different. Embry loved me forever because of the imprinting thing. He would always want me no matter what. I was with him forever, and that was fine with me. Him, me and Bean.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I fell asleep in his embrace, warm and happy. I slept for several hours, and when I woke to Bean rolling onto my spine and making me gasp, I was alone. I sighed, leaning up and heading toward the kitchen, where I knew was the most likely place Embry would be. He was there, eating some mac and cheese. He gave me a sheepish grin, looking up at me. "Sorry, I got hungry." He smiled, offering me some of the bowl. I shook my head laughing as he began to stuff his face again. I leaned over, kissing his cheek gently. I sat down, laying my head on the table. I was still sleepy, rudely woken up by Bean. Embry's hand reached out, running through my hair. "Still tired?" He laughed.

"Mmmhmm." I sighed. "Bean woke me up."

"Emily and Kim called, they wanted to spend some time with you since you got back." Embry said. "But if you're to tired I'll call them-"

"No thanks. I'll go. I missed them." I leaned up, smiling at him. He sighed, his face worried. "Going over and watching some movies isn't going to make me go into labor again. I'll be fine." I assured him, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He sighed, but gave a simple nod. "I'll be alright, I promise." I leaned over kissing him on the lips gently. He smiled, squeezing my hand.

I went to Emily's later, Embry dropping me off with a kiss. Emily and Kim both greeted me at the door, practically tackling me with hugs. We went over what all that had happened, from when I arrived at my fathers, to when I had gotten back home. They both were shocked at what happened at the grocery store and later at the hospital. They asked if me and the baby were okay, and if I should be out. I assured them I was fine and just wanted to hang out with them.

"I can't beleive he said all that? Like he didn't do anything." Emily huffed, shaking her head.

"I think Embry got enough in on him." I smiled. "He broke his jaw. My dad was happy about that."

"He deserved it. Lucky Embry didn't change into a wolf right there and sick his ass." Kim snapped, folding her arms. I laughed, half at the fact that Kim had actually cursed and half at the thought of Tyler facing Embry's giant wolf form.

"So," I promted wanting to drop the subject, "what are we gonna do today?"

"Well since you need to rest, why don't we just stay and watch some movies or something." Emily smiled. "I'll fix some popcorn." She stood, moving toward the cabinets. Kim skipped to the living room happily, going to pick out the movies.

"Emily..." I started. Emily turned, looking confused at my serious tone. "I-um... thanks. For everything." I mumbled. She gave a sweet smile, moving forward and wrapping me in a hug. I sighed laying my head on her shoulder.

"Anytime, you're part of this family now." She assured me, rubbing my back gently. I smiled, before heading into the living room with Kim.

I went home a couple of hours later. My mom picked me up, half asleep. She laughed, kissing the top of my head and took me home. I shuffled to my bed, falling asleep in my jeans and sweatshirt. I slept without dreaming, but woke up a couple of times when Bean started rolling around.

The second time I woke up, I went and got some music to put over my stomach like Embry had on the plane. I rummaged through the living room for some old headphones when I saw a flash of white from the window. I jerked up, walking over and looking outside. There was nothing but the trees swaying in the wind. I put a hand over my stomach, shaking my head. I swore there was something that ran across the window.

I must be dreaming. So I went back to bed, putting the headphones on my stomach and going back to sleep.

**There you go, hope you loved it and please review!**

**Here our some trivia- **

**Who said this?**

**I break into Tiffanie's at midnight. Do I go to the vault- no I go to the chadelier, it's priceless. As I'm taking it down, a women stops me, its her fathers buisness. She's Tiffany, she beggs me to stop. We make love all night.**

**For whoever can geuss who won that quote you win..... drum roll please-**

**nothing! I have nothing to offer lol sry. **

**It's just for fun. lol**


	14. Names & Vampires

**Here is amazing number 14. I'm not sure why it's amazing but oh well lol. So here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

The first day of a new school. This was supposed to be nerve wracking, but not for the reason it was for me. Most girls didn't start their first day of school 7 months and 2 weeks pregnant. I was huge, and had worn one of Embry's sweatshirts to try to hide it best I could. But it didn't help much, my stomach still stuck out noticeably. Embry drove me, holding onto my shaking sweaty hand the whole time. He got out, opening the door for me. I stayed where I was my hands over my stomach. "I don't wanna go." I sighed, glancing over at him. "I can still go back." Embry gave a chuckle, taking my hand and kissing it gently.

"You're gonna be fine. I'll be there with you all day. We only have three classes not together and you have one of them with Seth and the other with Jake. You'll be alright, I promise." He smiled, helping me down from his truck.

"They'll think I'm- I'm some-"

"Stop," Embry sighed, squeezing my hand. He leaned down, kissing me and wrapping his arms around me. "You'll be fine, it'll be okay. I promise." I sighed, holding onto him tightly. He let me go gently staring down at me with such love I thought I was going to burst. Embry lay his hand over my stomach, kissing me again. "Now, I shall lead the way!" He cried, making a couple people talking in the parking lot look over. I blushed but giggled at him. Embry was here, I was fine. Seth and the others would help me too. So me and Embry walked in, hand in hand, with whispers and wide eyed gazes followed us. I felt myself blush slightly, leaning into Embry a bit more, trying to hide behind his massive form. A couple girls giggled as they looked at me, making me blush further.

"I hate this." I whispered through clenched teeth. He rubbed his thumb in circles against my hand, squeezing it.

"I'm right here. I love you." He assured me, as I found my locker. He stayed by my side while I unloaded and organized my stuff, helping me as when I had to kneel down and grab things. My balloon of a stomach didn't help when I tried to lean down at pick things up now. Embry laughed at me sometimes as I tried to lean down with my big belly and pick up different things I dropped, when I got all independent and refused to let him pick it up. I let him this time, I didn't need any bitch girls laugh at me wobbling around as I tried to pick different things up.

I followed him to his locker and he took much less time than me. He through his back pack in, closing it and then smiling at me widely. "Well... good day so far." He grinned giving me a thumbs up. I giggled shaking my head.

"It is amazing." I smiled, watching as a couple boys raised there eyebrows at the two of us. I sighed, focusing back on Embry. The bell rang suddenly, making me gulp. He kissed my forehead, walking with me to our first class, English. I sat next to him, looking around as the class filled up. Some people would give me a curious glance, while others would just plain stare. It was unnerving. The teacher, a squat older women, glanced around the classroom, looking almost bored. The late bell rang, as she stood.

"I'm Mrs. Collins, you English teacher for this year. For about all this week we'll be going over rules and what we're going to be doing in this class. I'm going to take role, call here when I say you're name." She sighed, going through the list. She got to my name quickly, I was one of the first people. She said my last name wrong.

"Bolov. It's Bolov." I mumbled, drawing more attention to me. The teacher looked up over her glasses, giving me a once over. Her eyes ligered over my stomach, making her purse her lips.

"Natalya Bolov, the new student from Indiana." She stated, gesturing me forward. I gulped glancing at Embry panicked. "Come up and tell us a bit about yourself."

She couldn't be serious! I didn't want to get in front of the whole class to have them all stare at my huge stomach. I felt near tears. I stood though on shaky legs, moving forward. I stared at the floor as a couple people snickered. "Um...I moved from Tillings, Indiana... to live with my mom. And... I'm -"

"Knocked up?" A girl called out, making the whole class break into laughs. The girls smiled at me, her eyes hard and her lips turned up in a harsh smile. I blinked back a couple tears that had popped up, before I returned to my seat.

"And you're a bitch." Jacob burst out, giving a mocking laugh. The girl turned red, glaring at the him before flipping her hair back and folding her arms. I sighed as Jacob winked at me. I smiled back, as Embry grinned.

"Miss. Darson, Mr. Black more out burst like that and you're both in the office." Mrs. Collins snapped before going back to taking roll.

First class down, 7 more to go.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The class before lunch was the only one I didn't have with anyone from the pack. It was math class and God loved me because he put me with the bitch from first hour. She laughed as she walked by me, the two girls that I had seen following her around all day followed her lead and laughed too. I clenched my fists on the desk as she took a seat next to me, a harsh smile on her face. "So you're Natalya." She smiled, flipping back her long black hair and giving me a once over. Her eyes stopped on my stomach, staring blatantly. "Been putting on the pounds this summer?" She chuckled, her minions giggling too. I rolled my eyes, staring ahead. A couple of people had stopped talking to stare at us. The teacher hadn't come in yet, so we were in the class alone.

"Leave her alone Kayla." Someone snapped, making me turn. A small pretty little girl, with short black hair and dark brown eyes glared at the bitch that was Kayla.

"I'm sorry was I talking to you Jennie? But from what I see you would stick up for her. What did you gain 20 pounds over the summer? I can see your mushroom tops there." She smiled, folding her arms. Jennie blushed red. That was it.

"Kayla, is it? Or was it bitch, I thought that's what Jake called you. I have a valid reason for being huge, its called 7 months pregnant. And Jennie here is ten times smaller than you're fat ass, so shut the hell up please." I snapped, glaring at her. A couple people gave shocked snickers, watching as Kayla turned beat red. Jennie gave me a soft smile, a silent thank you. Kayla opened her mouth to reply but an younger looking man walked in, moving toward his desk with a smile. I gave Kayla a mocking smile before turning my attention back to the teacher.

The class went smoothly for the rest of the time, other than Kayla's silent glares, and the fact that I hate math. I walked out quickly, before Kayla could catch up to me, trying to find Embry.

"Natalya!" Someone called, making me turn. Jennie was running behind, coming up behind me. "Hey...thanks.. for earlier." She smiled. "Kayla's the biggest bitch here. She's jealous of you already... cuz she had this huge crush on Embry last year." Jennie rolled her eyes, walking with me as we headed toward the lunch room.

"Who has a crush on me?" Embry called, coming from behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist. He kissed the top of my head, smiling at Jennie. "Hey." Jennie blushed, nodding her head at him.

"Apparently Kayla did, she threw a bitch fit in math." I explained. He frowned, squeezing my waist.

"You-"

"Fine." I sighed, glaring up at him. I turned back to Jennie. "You wanna sit with us at lunch?" I asked, smiling at her. She glanced at Embry, and then me and gave a soft nod.

"S-sure. Thanks." She smiled. I nodded, giving her a smile back. We headed into the cafeteria, chatting about different teachers and stuff, sitting down at the table with Seth, Collin, Embry, Jacob, and Quil. Jennie seemed nervous, glancing around at all the giants. Seth stole a chip from Jacob, making his shove Seth almost off the bench.

"Can you two act a little grown up." I giggled, smoothing my hand over my stomach. Seth looked up, blinking innocently, shrugging.

"He started it." Seth whined, sounding like a four year old.

"And I'm finishing it." I smiled sweetly, grabbing some of his fries. He gaped, glaring at me mockingly. Jacob and the others burst into laughter.

"You're good Bolov, you're good. But you better watch it." Seth smiled, narrowing his brown eyes.

"Hey, I have to eat for two... so-" I held up my hands, grabbing a carrot and munching on it. Jennie giggled at the exchange, drawing attention to her. She blushed, ducking her head. "This is Jennie, Jennie this is Seth, the idiot, Jacob, Collin, Quil and you know the good looking one Embry." I smiled.

"Why am I the idiot?" Seth put in.

"Why is Embry the good looking one, I'm way hotter than him." Quil burst out, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes as Embry threw a cracker at him. Collin was staring at Jennie, his eyes wide and his mouth falling open. That was the look Embry gave me... oh God. She blushed deep red, averting her eyes. "Collin," Quil laughed, shoving his shoulder. Collin snapped his mouth close, going red and glancing down at the table. "Alright buddy?" Quil snickered. Collin shoved him glaring.

I glanced at Embry, who had his eyebrows raised and amused smile on his face.

Looks like Collin had just imprinted.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Embry POV**

Half the pack was out after school, plus the Cullens. There was another vampire around, and none of us could find it. But I was the one in the worst panic. The pass had led all around the woods, and then finally went straight passed Natalya's house. The stupid bloodsucker had actually ran right past her house, and around it. That was to close. After everything that had happened with the other bloodsucker I was in over drive going to protect her.

_Calm Embry. We'll find it. _Sam huffed. I growled as I ran faster, following the scent. I would find that bloodsucker if it was the last thing I did. The Cullen's had been asked if they knew the scent, and they had said no, so we knew that it could be a threat.

_Where did this bastard GO?! _I whined, digging my nails into the dirt. The others flinched at my mental anger, and a couple grumbled. Leah mentally rolled her eyes, her bitterness at anyone in love coming through.

_Fuck off. _Leah growled.

_Bitter old harpy. _I grumbled. I ran along the woods behind Natalya's house, staying out of view. I was just making sure. She was all alone at her house, and Jake, bless his soul, had let me monitor outside her house. I could hear her breathing inside, flipping through the pages of the book she was reading. I knew she was safe for now.

_You know this vamp could have just been curious about the Cullen's family being here. Wondering what was going on with all the different vamps being here. _Seth put in, but I could see the motives behind this. He just wanted to go home, he didn't want to listen to us all thinking about our imprints. Especially Collin, who was thinking nonstop about Jennie and her beautiful hair, her amazing eyes, her cute little smile. It was nausating, but all of us who had imprinted were like that too in the beginning.

I felt bad for Seth, who itched so bad to find his imprint. He was a good guy, and deserved to feel the wholeness and love that came with imprinting. I had never been the same after I imprinted.

_Just leave it man. _Seth grumbled, his voice sad. I flinched.

_Sorry. _I sighed. His thoughts let me know I was forgiven.

_Paul and them are coming around for shift two, just go Embry, Seth. _Jacob grumbled. _But I'd stay with Natalya tonight. _

I agreed, transforming immediately. I shoved my pants up, practically running toward the back door. I didn't even knock, just burst in, making Natalya squeal in the other room. "Just me." I called, moving into the room and kissing the top of her head. She slapped my arm with as much force she could muster, and glared at me.

"When I read, I don't concentrate and you can't just burst in like that." She huffed, folding her arms. She took me in after a moment, her cheeks reddening as she stared at my chest. I flexed for her, making her look away and roll her eyes.

"Like my muscles?" I grinned. A smile twitched at her lips as I sat next to her.

"You're okay..." She sighed. I gave a mock frown, making the pouting face she couldn't resist. She giggled, shoving at me.

"You doing alright? What did Kayla say in math-"

"It was nothing, just some stupid stuff calling me fat. It was dumb. I took care of myself." She said proudly, looking smug. I laughed, kissing her gently.

"I have no doubt." I smiled, leaning down and kissing her belly. "Hey Bean." I smiled, rubbing her belly gently. Natalya grinned, kissing me gently as I leaned up. "Hey, I'm gonna need to stay over tonight." I said, frowning slightly.

She picked up on my tense composer, and frowned too. "Why? Is everyting alright?" She asked.

"There...there was a vampire around here. It came close to you're house." I sighed, rubbing her arm. Her eyes widened in panic, her hand instantly flying to her stomach. I grabbed it, pulling it away and kissing her knuckles. "It's alright, we think it was just passing through. Sometimes they get curious cuz of the Cullen's being such a large coven. It might just leave." I assured her.

"I saw something last night." She whispered, her voice high with panic. I froze, my eyes wide.

"Saw... saw what?"

"I woke up cuz Bean was kicking really hard, and so I went to get music, and there was a flash of white out the window." Her lip quivered, as she stared at me with wide eyes. "What if it's coming after me like the other one, what if-"

"Hey, no! We're gonna make sure nothing happens. You and Bean will be completely safe. I swear." I grabbed her up gently, pulling her into my lap. I cradled her to my chest, rubbing her arms gently. "I love you Natalya, and nothing is going to happen to either of you." She sniffed, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I love you too."

We sat for a while like that, and them after she had calmed down, we headed into the living room to watch TV. Natalya was still nervous, glancing around slightly like the vampire was gonna charge at her any minute. She always kept a hand over her stomach protectively. I wrapped my arm around her, making her lean into me with a content sigh.

"Embry... what are we gonna name Bean?" She asked suddenly, glancing up at me from under her long black lashes. I smiled, running a hand through her soft hair.

"I don't know... I thought you had some names already picked out... isn't that what that name book was for?" I asked, glancing down at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. But he's you're baby too, so we need to pick out names together." She smiled. I felt a warmth spread through me, as I kissed her full on the lips.

"You have a list though don't you?" I smiled. She nodded, standing. I helped her, watching her go as she headed toward her room. She waslked _really _well. Even if it was well... a waddle. She came back a few minutes later, handing me the list. It had a list under Girls and a list under Guys. 

_Girls- _Adaya, Addie, Addrianna, Alexia, Brynn, Camille, Cara, Carly, Ellie, Enya, Hallie, Harmony, Izzy, Irina, Isis, Jaclyn, Jazlynn, Jemma, Nadia, Yumi, Yvonne, Zoanne

_Boys- _Adrian, Anthony, Ashton, Benard, Bradon, Damien, Daniel, Darren, Dawson, Kaden, Kaleb, Maddox, Mario, McLovin, Palmer, Tavon

"McLovin?" I laughed, shaking my head at her. She giggled.

"That was a joke. Although I did love that movie." She smiled. I shook my head. "So other than that did any stick out to you?"

I sighed, looking over the list. I was going to give her names from both sides, so I wouldn't give her hints to what sex Bean was. "For a girl, I like Addrianna, Ellie, Izzy, and Jazlynn." I said. "And for the boys, I like Adrian, Damien, Kaden, and Maddox." I smiled, pulling her close. She took the list from me, glancing over it again.

"I like Addrianna, Izzy, and Jazlynn...Ellie is a bit to boring for me. I like Alexia, Enya, and Zoanna too. And for guys I like Maddox, Kaden and Adrian the best." She said, glancing over the list.

"You had to pick out... unique names." I smiled, kissing her forehead. She nodded simply.

"Our baby is unique. He has a werewolf for a daddy." She giggled, kissing my cheek. "The best kind I think."

I hoped so. I hoped I was an amazing dad like she hoped I was going to be.

I wouldn't let her down.

**There is the list of names for you. Review me the ones you all like the most and I'll take it all into consideration! I'm not giving away Bean's sex so give one for both! ;P**

**Love all of you! **

**Peace loves**


	15. Bean

**So here is chapter 15, and I feel I have come a long way in this story. It is now over 40,000 words, that a butt load yo. .... sry... just blabbering. lol **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Embry stayed over for about the next two and a half weeks. He sold my mom on saying he was worried about me since the false labor, which wasn't really a bit lie. He still sat over me like a worried mother hen. He even bought me a seat for the shower so I wouldn't slip. This was good, because as I got bigger, I seemed to grow clumsier. I mean, I wasn't the most graceful before I got pregnant, but this was getting bad. I waddled everywhere, a fact Kayla commented on almost everyday. I didn't really care; it was really pathetic now that I knew the reason behind it. Everyone at school knew Embry and I were together, and they thought it was his baby. Kayla was sad and angry with extreme jealously that Embry was with me and now her. That even after I was pregnant with "his" baby, he was still with me. She would flirt with him openly in front of me, complementing him and such. But to my amusement he would just give her an annoyed look and turn back to me. God I loved him.

Jennie had stared sitting with me everyday now, or more Collin than me. He would stare at her adoringly, and smile at her, his cheeks slightly red. She would blush too, then look down at the table with a little smile. It was cute. Jennie had admitted to me she had never had a boyfriend, which surprised me, she was really pretty. But her shyness most likely held her back. She was nervous around Collin, but she admitted he was really sweet to her and she kinda sort of liked him. Collin had beamed when I told him that. I thought they were cute together, and once she was in on the secret, it would be nice to have someone in school in on it. Her and I had clicked almost immediately, and she was slowly joining my group of friends with Kim and Emily. She didn't have many friends, she was to shy, so she was extremely happy, which in turn made Collin happy.

The vampire scent was still around, and it was obvious that something was wrong here. It seemed like Embry was making it seem like it was fine, but I knew he was hiding something, most likely not to stress me out. The doctor had told me to rest as much as I could, and if I needed to, come home from school early. I only did one or two times, but I didn't like it. It was boring and I didn't like sitting around bored out of my mind.

I was 8 months now, and ready to burst. I could hardly sleep anymore, either because I had to pee, or because Bean wouldn't let me. I was still scared out of my mind for the pain of labor, but I just wanted this baby out. Even when Embry snuck into my room and laid by my side, it didn't help. I was tired and restless, and I wanted to give birth.

We had begun setting up a room for Bean, decorating it in green, because I didn't know what the sex was, and I picked out the paint. Bean's room was perfect, with a little crib and with a thing that hung over it and spun, little wolves and moons over it. Jacob had carved it for us, and I had nearly burst into tears. It was perfect. I hugged him tightly, which he had just patted my back and laughed awkwardly. My mother was confused to why I loved it so much, not in on the secret. So everything was getting better.

I would sit in Bean's room sometimes, with my hands over my stomach, imagining baby Bean in the crib, wondering what he… or she would look like. I had cried one day, just so over whelmed by it all. How had this gone from being so horrible, so bad, to being so great? How could I have done this without Embry? I would still be that miserable, broken girl, with the giant hole in her chest, crying all the time. Now I was almost healed, with a loving boy- no not boyfriend. That was to… short term. Embry was my soul mate, my forever. He had healed me over, not completely, but almost. I would always have a scar, but Embry loved all of me, completely, scars or no scars. And even better he loved Bean, the little baby that had been growing inside me all this time. He wants to be Bean's daddy, and he wanted to marry me. He wanted more children with me. He wanted _me_. Forever.

"So have you picked out a name yet?" Kim asked, sitting down at the table. I sighed, shrugging.

"Em and I keep arguing over a couple, but not yet. He's doing a good job of hiding the sex though, he'll do this thing were he'll argue one more than the other." I laughed.

"Embry know's the sex?" Jennie asked, looking curious as she took another bit of ice cream. I nodded rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, he wanted to know, and my mom too. He promised he wouldn't tell me. I'm surprised he kept it this long. I want it to be a surprise." I blushed, glancing down at the table.

"Do you want a girl?" Emily asked, smiling slightly. "I always wanted a boy… like Sam." She blushed too, shrugging her shoulders. Her and Sam had been trying for a baby for a while, but hadn't been successful. She had cried to me once, and I had felt so bad. I tried to talk about the baby as little as possible now. She had assured me that she was fine, but I felt bad anyway.

"I think he's a boy." I shrugged, giving a laugh. She smiled at me, nodding.

A loud whoop and some laughing came from the front door, signaling that the wolves had come back. I smiled as Embry came in, immediately coming forward and kissing me lightly on the lips. Jared went to Kim, Sam to Emily and Collin to Jennie. Seth and Brady were left awkward for a minute, as each of us were greeted. Brady just laughed, while Seth looked slightly put out. Embry had mentioned once that Seth wanted to imprint badly, that he wanted someone to love too. He was tired of having to listen to all of them go on about their loves and he was stuck with no one. I felt bad for him. Seth was such a sweetie, he deserved someone to love. Any girl would kill for a guy as sweet as Seth.

"You feel alright?" He whispered, rubbing my belly. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded. "Just checking." He grinned, lifting his hands in surrender. I smiled, kissing him again.

"I know I'm just tired. As always." I sighed.

I couldn't wait till Bean was born, and I was skinny again.

But most of all I couldn't wait to be a family.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We went through the next few weeks getting ready for the actual birth. As I grew closer and closer to nine months, Embry began spending less time on patrol and more time with me and my mom took time off of work. My father and Patti were gonna come down in a couple days. The doctor told me that my labor would start with little minor contractions and that part of labor could last up to two days. The "active labor" could last almost 14 to 15 hours. I grew more and more nervous. I had dreams of Bean dying while I was in labor, or of me dying from the pain. I cried a couple times, and Embry assured me over and over he would be there the whole time. That helped a bit, but he could do nothing about the pain. All I had was the doctors, and the drugs.

I'd talked to my mom about what labor would feel like, and if it would feel different from the baby kicking. She told me everything she knew, and even gave some gory details. There was some things you just didn't know. The books didn't help that much either. I had read the word "mucus plug" and I was done. So I guess like every other first time mother I would just have to go through it. It would be easier next time... when me and Embry had kids. That thought always made me smile.

A week before I was due, I was pulled out of class by the doctor. He hadn't liked the fact that I was staying in school for so long anyway, he told me I was to stressed. Little did he know that that didn't have much to do with my stress as too the fact a vampire was still in the area, and no one seemed to be able to find it. That scared me worse than anything in school.

I was angry when no one would let me do anything that last week. Embry would get me whatever I wanted from the kitchen or my room. I would sneak away sometimes to get something else when we was off getting something. I never made it far with his super werewolf hearing. He would suddenly be there in front of me, folding his arms across his muscled chest and glare.

"How many times are we gonna do this?" Embry asked, as he guided me back to the couch. I gave a huff as I sat down, glaring at him.

"Till this baby pops out." I hissed. Embry leaned down to kiss me but I turned my cheek. He sighed, but gave a slight chuckle.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my cheek anyway. "I'm sorry about this, but I just want everything okay." he smiled.

I sighed, relaxing a bit. "I know..." I smiled, cupping his cheek. "I love you too. But you're gonna drive me insane, so please, please let me get up every once in a while. Like every other time."

"How about ever other other other time?"

I just glared at him and he sighed. "Alright, alright." he said, holding up his hands.

I sighed, falling back against the couch. This sucked.

That night I fell asleep fairly easily wrapped in Embry's embrace. I woke several times as usual, but this time because of a different kind of pain. It felt like... cramps almost. That's what mom said the early labor felt like. But it wasn't labor... Bean probably just was laying against something. So I got up, going to the bathroom and falling back asleep. Because I wasn't in labor... I wasn't giving birth yet.

I woke up the next morning to the same pain. It wasn't that bad, nothing I couldn't stand, but it worried me. I wouldn't say a word about it though, Embry would fuss and then drive me straight to the hospital. So I just kept my mouth shut and hoped it went away.

Embry and I spent the day watching movie and eating. The pain grew a little worse, and it began to get closer together. I would check after every pain what the time on the clock was, and it made my fear grow worse and worse. I tried not to wince because Embry seemed to catch every time I moved. If I touched my giant belly he would look over, if I would shift my position on the couch, he would look. He was jittery and nervous. And him being nervous and combined with my nervousness it made it all the worse. The fifth time I lost my my composer and gave a little wince, he seemed fed up and stared at me worriedly. "Ya-ya what's wrong?" He asked. I didn't look at him, just shrugged. "Natalya..." he sighed, taking my chin in his hand and making me look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I might, kinda sorta be a little bit... in labor." I mumbled going red. His eyes widened as he stood suddenly. "Embry... don't-"

"Lily!" He called, heading toward my bedroom. My mother burst into the living room, her eyes panicked as she stared at me. She moved forward, making me sigh and fall against the seat.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"I think I might be in labor, and Embry freaks out." I sighed, waving my hand in the direction he went. My mother looked immediately worried.

"I'm not freaking out!" He called back, coming back in with the hospital bag. "If you're in labor then-"

"Hun," My mom laughed, holding up her hands at Embry's panicked face. "If she's just now starting labor, it's gonna be a while. We need to wait till the contractions are about 10 minutes apart." She turned back to me, kissing the top of my head. "How far apart are they?"

"It's uneven. Is that bad or-"

"No, sweetie, its fine." My mom assured me.

"How long has it been going on?" Embry asked worriedly.

"Since the middle of last night." I sighed. "How long is this gonna go on?"

"It can take a while hon. All there is to do is wait."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waiting sucked. It was hours before my contractions got stronger and more even. I was so nervous I threw up a couple times, and had started crying twice. It was another 9 hours before we went to the hospital finally. Embry rode with us as he called Emily and the others, while my mom was on the phone with dad. He was panicked of missing his first grandchild's birth and was trying to get a plane here as soon as possible. From what everyone told me, they had a couple hours before it happened.

We checked into the hospital, getting me in a gown and set up in a room. They hooked up monitors, and set up machines to hear Bean's heart beat. I was calm on the outside, but I was freaking the hell out on the inside. All the dreams of a faceless baby dead in the doctors arms, or of Embry crying over my dead body came back to me, making more nervous then ever. The intensifying pain didn't help either. And they wouldn't give me the god damn drugs yet. So I was stuck pacing back and forth in the room, my hands on my stomach. Embry sat in a chair, watching me worriedly not sure what to do, and my mother assured me it would be over soon.

"Soon? Another 10 fucking hours isn't soon. God..." I whined, wrapping my arms around my stomach and bending over at the pain. It felt like I was being ripped apart inside. Embry stood immediatly, his hands on my arm. I shook my head leaning into him. "I can't do this. I can't handle the pain-"

"It's gonna be fine." Embry assured me, laying his forehead against mine. "I'm right here and I swear you can squeeze the shit out of my hand. I won't complain." He gave me a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry I can't do anything. I would go through this for you if I could."

"I'll be right here too sweetie. I swear." Mom put in.

"I know..." I sighed, hugging him and then looking at my mom with a gentle smile. "I love you both."

A knock came on the door, making us all look up. The doctor was there, a cheery, blonde haired women with a clip board. "Well, hello. It looks like were having a baby!" She smiled, looking at me with wide excited eyes. I was going to hate her.

"Just a little." I snapped, rubbing my back.

"Well," She smiled wider if that was possible, "if you would, could you move to lay on the bed. I'm Dr. Lowe, I'm gonna help you deliver this little baby." She grinned, watching me as Embry helped me onto the bed. She pushed my gown up, leaning down at peering between my legs. This wasn't awkward at all. Embry was just happy it wasn't a guy. "Well," She sighed, leaning up and smiling at me again. "You're only about 4 centimeters, so you have a while to go." She patted my leg, heading toward the door.

"What can I get the drugs?" I begged, leaning up again my handover my stomach.

"You're not quite ready just yet." She said, shaking her head as if amused by my pain needing to be taken away. "We'll get you an epidural when you are. But until then you can walk around or squatting sometimes held." She waved, leaving the room. I glared after her, falling back against the covers and wincing at the next contraction. Embry rubbed my shoulder, kissing my forehead.

"I hate her... all peppy and shit." I mumbled, grabbing his hand. He chuckled, squeezing my hand.

"She's a doctor. She has to stay upbeat." he grinned, rubbing my arm gently. I sighed, closing my eyes. "You wanna squat some?" He laughed. I gave a breathless laugh, shaking my head.

"Walking would be a little better." I said. I leaned up, heaving myself off the bed best I could. Embry pulled me up, wrapping his arms around my waist. My mom had slipped out to call dad again, and she waved at us as we walked by. I walked slowly, Embry keeping pace and keeping me steady. I would stop at each contraction, and wait for it to pass. Embry was extremely patient with me, waiting without a word. "I'm scared." I admitted on our third time around the hospital hall. He kissed me, wrapping me in his warm arms.

I swear that it will be fine. The doctor said you're healthy and the Bean is fine, so it won't go wrong. I'm not gonna say the pain is gonna get better but it will be worth it. We get to see our kid." He grinned, so wide I thought it would break his face. I sighed, looking down at my huge rounded stomach. Bean, my little baby. _Our _little baby. He would be here, we would finally see him. I would finally get to hold him in my arms and cradle him to my chest. Embry was right.... this was worth it. I could do it if I got Bean in the end. So I straightened out and continued walking with him, enduring the pain.

All the pain I went through after getting raped, that had been worth it because I got Embry. My sweet, kind, loving giant werewolf boyfriend. And now I would get a sweet little baby that Embry would call his own, and we would all be happy.

It was all going to be worth it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple painful hours, and a epidural later I was ready to deliver. They wheeled me to the delivery room, Embry and my mother following after me. Emily, Kim, Jennie and the rest of the pack were all out waiting. My father was on his way. And now so was Bean.

"Alright, Natalya are we ready to do this?" Dr. Lowe smiled widely at me.

"No..." I snapped, gripping Embry's hand tightly. Dr. Lowe laughed as though it was some kind of joke, peering in between my legs.

"Alright Natalya when I say so, start pushing until I tell you to stop." She ordered. She watched for god knows what and then- "Push." I did as I was told, a ripping pain spreading through my body. I bit back a cry, pushing and grunting. I took Embry up on his promise and squeezed his hand so hard I would have probably broken a humans hand. I was glad he wasn't human right now. "Good Natalya! Good." Dr. Lowe assured me when I stopped. And all to soon she made me again. And again, and again.

I pushed and grunted and snorted. I sounded like a pig but I didn't really care. All that I could focus on was the overwhelming pain. Bean was going to kill me. I was sweating, my black hair stuck to my forehead. Embry would whisper loving words in my ear, telling me he loved me, that I was doing so good, or that telling me i was so strong. My mother did close to the same, wiping sweat from my forehead, and kissing my hair. She told me over and over how proud she was. That was the only things that helped through the ripping pain.

"A couple more Natalya and your going to have your baby." Dr. Lowe smiled. "Now push!"

I did, harder than I had all night. I gave a scream of pain when I felt Bean slide from my body. "Good, keep going!" Dr. Lowe cheered. I continued through the pain. It was going to tear me apart, I was going to die just like my dreams-

A tiny cry broke though the haze of pain, as a bloody little body was held up by Dr. Lowe. I fell back against the pillows, sobbing as the pain slowly slipped away. "A baby girl!" She cried.

A girl?

My Bean was a girl?

A beautiful little girl.

"Girl." I repeated, sobbing as Dr. Low lay her in my arms. She was bloody and crying so loud but she was beautiful. The nurses rubbed her gently, wiping away the blood from her. She was _mine. _My mom started sobbing, staring down at the little girl that was my baby. Embry gave a breathless laugh. I looked over at him, reluctantly tearing my gaze away from the sweet little child in my arms.

"Told you I would laugh when Bean was a girl." He smiled, kissing my temple.

I chuckled too, turning back to my baby. Dr. Lowe cut the umbilical cord, and the nurses wrapped her in a little pink blanket and put a fuzzy pink hat on her. "She's beautiful." I whispered, my shoulders shaking with sobs. "Embry she's beautiful." I smiled, looking over at him. His wide brown eyes spilled tears as he reached a big gentle hand toward our baby.

"She's beautiful. She's..." he shook his head, beyond words. He touched her tiny cheek, leaning over her. "Hey baby girl." When he stared at her like that, and with little Bean in my arms I felt like the happiest person alive. Warmth beyond anything spread through me, and the whole in my chest felt like it was completely healed.

"Hi daddy.... that's your daddy." I whispered, leaning her up. She had stopped crying now, giving little sniffles and stared with bright blue eyes toward me. She was pale like me, with redish brown hair that stuck up in a tuft on top of her head.

Embry gave another cry, as he kissed my lips. "Daddy... I like that." he smiled, whipped away the tears.

"Wh-what are you gonna name her?" My mother asked, bringing me back to her. She stared down at the little girl in my arms, her eyes filled with nothing but love.

"Adrianna, Adrianna Lily Call." I smiled, looking up at her. She bit her lip, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"She's a beauty alright." My mom smiled, grabbing her little fingers.

"She's perfect."

My beautiful, sweet, perfect little Adrianna.

**YAY! Bean is here! This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Until next chapter, I bid you ado! **

**Peace loves!**


	16. Seth

**Well, I hoped you all liked my last chapter! I'm really excited that Bean (Adrianna) is now here! **

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, my internet was down and I about killed myself lol. I literally almost went crazy. But it's all good now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characaters. **

Hours later Adrianna was in the nursery, Emily, Kim, Jennie, and the pack had come to visit me, and coo over my sweet little daughter. Embry would smile and say she was the cutest little baby ever, and everyone would agree. My dad and Patti had shown up, and I now sat alone with dad in the room. My dad had burst into tears when he held Adrianna, cradling her to his chest and cooing. "Hey little Adrianna, I'm your grandpa." He had whispered, playing with her little fingers and toes. I could tell by the tears and love in his eyes that he loved her right off the bat. I was tired and sore, as he ran his fingers though my hair, kissing my forehead. "You did good kid." He whispered, giving me a gentle smile.

"She's perfect..." I repeated, thinking of my perfect little baby. My dad smiled, nodding.

"She's a beautiful little girl." He nodded. I sighed, closing my eyes lightly. "Embry...." He said suddenly, his face a bit torn, "Embry seems like he loves her."

"He does dad, he does. He's her daddy." I whispered. My dad sighed, looking defeated before he gave a reluctant nod.

"He-he's not so bad. He takes care of you both... and he's not gonna have any problems with me." Dad said, squeezing my hand.

"He already has taken care of us dad. He was there the whole pregnancy. He's been here the whole time. It was him this whole time holding me together. He saved me dad." I sighed, staring at him tiredly. He sighed shaking his head.

"He's...he's alright in my book then." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "And next time, when you're married and here having a kid with the man you love, I'll be here. I'll be here next time."

"You came dad," I smiled squeezing his hand. "That's all that matters."

He stared at me for a long moment, his dark green eyes, my eyes, now Adrianna's eyes blinked back some tears as he leaned over, kissing my nose and whispering, "You're the best daughter a father could ask for, Ya-ya."

And he was the best dad.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sleepy? Hmm?" Embry grinned, staring down at Adrianna. She blinked up at him lazily, her eyes drooping. Embry chuckled, pulling her a bit closer. She seemed to like sleeping in his warm sturdy arms. It was he, Adrianna and I in the room, for once alone in the day and a half since she had been born. Embry had watched patiently as I held her and cradled her to my chest. I relinquished her reluctantly after his pleading stares got to me. I shook my head and giggled as I handed her to him. He grinned widely pulling her close. He was excellent with her.

"She's gonna be a complete daddy's girl." I smiled, leaned over and staring down at her. Embry grinned.

"Are you gonna be a daddy's girl? Yeah, cuz daddy's cool." He grinned, cooing at her.

"Daddy wishes right?" I smiled. She stared at me, her big blue eyes wide. I ran a hand lightly over her tuft of brown hair.

"Daddy _knows." _Embry said, giving me a playful glare. I giggled.

_Knock, knock, knock. _We both glanced up, and to both of our surprise it was Embry's mother. She stood, her purse over her shoulder and still in her work clothes looking slightly nervous and out of place. "Hi," She said gently, smiling at the both of us. Her eyes drifted down to Adrianna, her eyes filling with something I couldn't place.

"Mom… what are you doing here?" Embry asked, his tone confused. I glanced at him and then back at her.

"I-I… well, " she glanced down nervously, pushing up her purse. "You said that… Bean is going to be you're daughter. I-I thought I should at least meet her." She whispered, her eyes falling back on Adrianna, wrapped in her little pink blanket. I glanced at Embry, as his face softened as he smiled gently at his mother. Him and her had been… weird for a while since he had found out about his dad. And having a pregnant girlfriend, with the baby being someone else's, didn't help. I could see now though it was a bit better.

"Adrianna. Her names Adrianna Lily Call." Embry said gently. His mother took that as an okay and moved forward, setting her purse on the seat. Embry stared down at Adrianna, his face lit up with love like every time he laid eyes on her. Instead of looking at Adrianna though, Miss Call stared down at Embry. Her eyes softened, her eyes filling with tears, and after seeing the pure love on Embry's face she glanced at Adrianna.

"She's beautiful." Miss Call whispered, looking up at me with a small smile. I returned it, feeling a bit awkward. She had never really liked me, but now she seemed fine.

"Thanks." I smiled, glancing down at my daughter. Embry's mother kissed the top of Embry's head, whispering something to low for me to hear. He glanced up at her, nodding. I watched, feeling slightly like I was intruding.

"Do you wanna hold her?" I asked, glancing at her nervously. She bit her lip, before taking a deep breath and nodding. Embry lifted Adrianna, and his mother took her expertly. She cradled her gently, staring down at her with an odd look.

"Hi baby…" She cooed gently, as Adrianna looked up at her. I could tell by the look on her face as Adrianna blinked up at her, that she was in love too.

"You're other grandma." Embry said, running his finger over Adrianna's cheek. His mother's head snapped up, her eyebrows furrowing together as she looked back down at Adrianna.

"Grandma…" She whispered, smiling at the sound of the word on her tongue.

Grandma Call.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I went home 2 days later, still a bit sore and tired. Embry stayed over for the next 2 weeks, sleeping on the couch so that he could be around Adrianna. Nine times out of ten he would force me back to bed when she cried, rocking her back to sleep or feeding her from the bottle. He took every chance he could get to feed her and hold her. He loved Adrianna more than anything. He never once looked at her with anything but love. It was like she really was his.

Practically the whole pack had seen her now, Embry took every chance he had to show her off. Emily, Kim, and Jennie all came over to hold and feed her. She had won over everyone. She was my little girl.

Embry's mother came over after her work to see her too. She seemed to accept the fact that Embry was now taking responsibility as Adrianna's father, and was slowly accepting her role as Adrianna's grandma. She had even seemed to start liking me a bit. She had told me she thought I was a good kid. That had been kinda awkward.

_Why had he left me and his mother alone? He knew she didn't like me. Was he trying to make me die of awkwardness? His mom held Adrianna gently, sitting in the rocking chair in her room. What was taking him so long?_

_"So... Adrianna's... biological father, he doesn't have anything to do with her?" She asked, glancing at me curiously. It took me a minute to find my voice after the shock. Embry hadn't told her? I'd assumed he had, since everyone else knew by now. Great._

_"I...I don't want him to have anything to do with her. He... he raped me." I mumbled, staring down at my hands. Her head snapped up, her black curls bouncing slightly. _

_"I...I'm sorry. I didn't kn-"_

_"It's fine. Em probably thought I didn't want you to know." I mumbled. She stared at her, her pretty brown eyes sad. Embry had her eyes..._

_"And you kept her? Most people wouldn't have. That takes a lot." She sighed, staring at me curiously. I shrugged._

_"I...I couldn't kill her. I was gonna give her up for adoption at first but then Embry..." I shrugged again, my lips twitching into a smile. "He said he'd take care of her and I loved her so I kept her." _

_"I'm sorry... I thought..." She bit her lip, sighing again. "Embry's my baby you know? And when I just saw a pregnant girl..."_

_"I understand. I got it didn't look to great." I mumbled, shuffling my feet. _

_"He started talking about how much he loved you. The imprinting thing..." She shook her head, wonder in her tone. I understood that. "I just didn't understand." _

_"It's okay." I assured her, giving a small smile. _

_"I do like you. He loves you so I can't really hate you." She smiled at me, then looked back down at Adrianna. "I guess you'll understand someday, right?"_

_I looked down at Adrianna, her eyes closed and her little fingers wrapped around Embry's mom's. "Yeah, I guess I will."_

Embry was happy that his mom and me were getting along. He smiled every time she came over and watched her with Adrianna. I was happy he was happy. And his mom wasn't so bad, she was actually really nice. She even got along with my mother, and they soon became great friends.

I took Adrianna's to Emily's about 2 and a half weeks after she was born. Emily held her in her arms, looking slightly awkward. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her when he was there, his face a mixture of sadness and love. Sam wanted a baby as much as Emily, and seeing her with a little baby in her arms was like seeing the future. I hoped Emily and Sam got a kid of there own. It wasn't like anything in the world, having a sweet little baby that was all yours.

"She's so cute." Kim smiled, waving a hand at Adrianna. "Her names pretty too."

"Thanks." I smiled, watching as Adrianna wrapped her fingers around Emily's pointer finger.

"Did it hurt?" Kim asked, glancing at me nervously.

"Oh, you know, just... a lot." I laughed. "Drugs were nice. Really nice." Kim and Emily laughed. "When they say it's worth it, they mean it though."

"Does she... look like him?" Emily asked.

"No," I shrugged. "She has brown hair like him... but other than that she looks like my dad."

"That's good." Kim smiled, giving me a smile. I nodded. She had no idea.

We spent some more time just talking about the birth and Adrianna. Embry, Seth, Quil and Sam came by later after patrol, and Embry came to Adrianna immediately. It was the first time he had been away from her since her birth, and from Quil's eye rolling he had been itching to get home the whole time. I giggled at him, as he rubbed her little cheek gently in her little carrier. She was halfway to falling asleep, her little blue eyes heavy.

"Hey baby." He grinned. He turned back to me and gave a me a soft kiss. "Hey mommy."

"Jeez, not in front of the kid." Seth mumbled, rolling his eyes. He was one of the few who had not come to see Adrianna at the hospital. Embry had been told by Jake that Seth could hardly stand being around "imprinted" werewolves anymore. He was sad a depressed half the time, brooding about how...empty he felt. I felt so bad for him. He was such a sweet kid and deserved to find his imprint. I hoped he did soon.

"Hey Seth, you good?" I asked, smiling at him. He shrugged giving me a smile. It wasn't like his usual giant grin he always wore. So many of his pack imprinting around him seemed to be to much.

"Sure... just hanging." He looked down at Adrianna half asleep in her carrier. "So she's a... she?"

I laughed nodding. "I guess I was a little wrong." I smiled, as Embry gave a snort.

"A little?" He laughed, rocking the carrier back and forth. Adrianna's cute little mouth made a giant O as she yawned widely.

"Isn't she a cutie?" Kim giggled. Seth moved forward, glancing down at her. Her eyes caught the movement and she looked toward him with tired eyes. His face went slack then, and his eyes filled with shock and...love?

Seth didn't just-

"Dammit Seth!" Embry cried, shoving him away from her. Quil was in between them immediately, holding Embry back. "She's my DAUGHTER!"

"I-I..." he went red, his eyes wide as he glanced back at Adrianna in confusion. She gave a little wail at the sudden loud noises, and Seth's eyes widened further in distress. I grabbed her up immediately, holding her close and rocking her.

Seth hadn't just imprinted on her had he? He couldn't have. She was _mine. My _daughter. Embry and I were her parents. She was only two weeks old! I had only gotten her two weeks ago!

"Knock it off Embry, he can't help it." Quil ordered, shoving him back. Embry growled, glaring at Seth, but no longer trying to lunge at him. Seth shook slightly his eyes wide as he glanced between Adrianna's crying face and Embry's angry glare.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered, looking back at Embry.

"She's only two weeks old..." I spoke up finally. "You can't..."

"It's not like that." Quil said firmly, looking toward me. "It's not some sick wanting."

I realized I'd offended him. He was right though. How many times had I seen him with his Claire, playing with her like some dotting parent. He loved her and he wanted her happy. Embry had explained it to me more than once. He loved her, but not like that.

I suddenly remember what Embry's mom had said to me. _"I guess you'll understand someday, right?" _

But this was too soon.

"Seth's wanted to find her forever Embry. You know it's not like that. Besides, he's better for her than any human." Quil said calmly, as Embry took a shaky breath.

Seth didn't even seem to be listening anymore. He was just staring at Adrianna with a longing that made me clutch her a little tighter. _My _baby. He took a nervous step forward though, his hands twitching for her. "Please..." He begged, his arms reaching out slightly.

How many times had I heard about Seth hurting over not imprinting? How many times had I seen him stare off at Sam and Emily or Jake and Nessie with sad eyes? This was _Seth. _He was a sweetie. And wasn't Quil right? He would be better than any normal human. How could I deny him the person he longed for, for so long?

I bit my lip and moved forward, handing her to Seth gently. He gave a huge sigh, like the giant weight he was carrying had left his shoulders. Adrianna's crying began to subside, turning into little sniffling and gurgles. Seth smiled at her, his face lightly up like I'd never seen it. It made my chest ache slightly. _My_ baby in _his_arms. Embry glared at him, his jaw clenching as he watched Seth cradle Adrianna. He was soft with her, like he thought she would break with the slightest movement. "Hi Adrianna." He whispered, his voice laced with so much love it caught me off gaurd. Embry stood suddenly sticking out his hands.

"That's enough." He snapped, gesturing for her. Seth's face spasmed in pain, but he didn't argue. Embry took her back and set her back in her carrier.

"Embry I'm... well I'm not sorry. Quil's right. But I'm not gonna come and steal her away. I swear." He said, his eyes pleading. He looked toward me too, pain written all over his face. Embry didn't say anything, just held Adrianna close to his chest, like he was blocking Seth from her. "Natalya?"

"I-It's... I don't know Seth." I mumbled, feeling bad as his face crumpled. "I'm not mad." I sighed, telling the truth. How could I be mad at him for loving her and wanting nothing but happiness for her? "It-it's just confusing."

"You know it's not some sick thing right? I just-"

"I know. It's okay Seth." I assured him. I ran my fingers though my hair, looking toward Embry. His face made it clear it wasn't fine with him.

"Natalya your mom's probably wondering..." Emily trailed off, looking nervously between Embry and Seth.

"We should go." Embry said tensely, looking toward me slowly. I nodded, glancing at Seth one last time. He looked so sad, even worse than before.

"Bye Seth." I whispered, giving him a smile to know I wasn't angry. "Thanks Emily." I followed Embry out the door, heading toward his truck. He laid Adrianna in her carrier, setting her between us and slamming the door with such force that I thought he would break it. "Embry." I sighed, reaching out for his hand. He kept his hands on the steering wheel though, breathing deeply. He pulled out, heading out onto the road. "Could you help it when you imprinted?"

"You're fine with this?" He snapped, glaring at me. "Our _daughter?" _

"No...I'm not fine. But Em, Quil's right. Seth is much better than a normal guy. And imprinting never stops right? He'll always..." I was going to say love... but that was to weird. "Care for her." I said, settling on that instead. Embry mumbled something under his breath, shaking his head. "Seth is gonna be better than anyone else. He's waited to imprint forever."

"Not on Adrianna. Not on _my _Bean." Embry sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"You think I like that my daughter's already scooped up by him to? But Embry, all I know is that you've been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Addy wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. She'd be with some stranger family, and I'd still be a broken mess. If you hadn't imprinted on me, I'd be nothing. Your love has been the most amazing thing ever for me." I reached out for his hand, intertwining our fingers. "How can I not give that to her? Seth will be that too, and I can't take that away from her." I squeezed his hand, watching as the anger drain from him. "She's our daughter, and I want whats best for her. And... and Seth is what's best." I admitted reluctantly.

He sighed, looking back over at me. "I still don't like it."

"Me neither." I mumbled.

"But when you put it like that." He grumbled. He pulled into the house, looking down at Adrianna. He reached down toward her, taking her little hand and kissing it. "I want what's best for her too."

"I know." I smiled, running my hand through his hair. "She'll be happy, how could she not with a daddy like you?"

He grinned, kissing me gently on the lips. "I love you. Always."

Always sounded so good.

**There you go! Sorry it took so long and I'll update soon!**


	17. My Baby

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having a bit of writers block everywhere lol. So here is the seventeenth chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Seth waited a good three days after the scene at Emily's before he came to see Adrianna. I was sure he was giving Embry and me some time to digest all of this, which I definitely thanked him for. He looked so nervous and jittery when my mother answered the door. Embry was over of course, watching Adrianna as she slept on his chest. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Embry laying on the couch and little Bean on his chest, her little mouth open slightly as she slept.

"Um, Natalya... Seth Clearwater is here." My mother said, her tone confused. She knew I was friends with him, but he never came over. I looked up as Seth lumbered into the room, looking down at his hands. Embry leaned up carefully, making sure not to make to much movement so he wouldn't wake Adrianna. He gave Seth a tense look, his jaw tight. Seth didn't notice, he had only eyes for Adrianna. My stomach clenched at the look, but tried to control my face. I had told myself I would try to be good about this. Seth was a sweet kid, nicer than most teenage boys. He was better than any human. At least that's what I told myself over and over again.

"Hey Seth." I smiled, trying to sound cheery. He looked up from Adrianna, and gave me a nervous smile.

"Hey Natalya.... Embry." Seth gave a nervous look toward Embry, who gave a nod. "I...I thought..." His eyes drifted back to Adrianna, his eyes filled with a sweet longing and love. Embry gave a loud sigh, making him look back up from her.

"Em, let Seth hold her." I ordered, almost reluctantly. Embry glanced at me, his jaw hard. I knew he was still reluctant about this, but he had promised me he would be good. "Em." I sighed, giving him a long look. He glared back at me, before lifting Adrianna up gently. Seth's eyes got wide, as he almost looked like Christmas had come early. He took her gently, cradling her against his chest. She stirred slightly but settled back against his chest.

"Sit down with her at least." Embry snapped, moving off the couch. Seth nodded, not taking his eyes off little Adrianna in his arms. He sat down slowly, rubbing her little back gently. Embry gave him a glare, looking down at Adrianna again before stomping toward the kitchen. I flinched slightly, sighing.

"Thanks Ya-ya... I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine Seth." I assured him, running a finger through my hair. I settled in the chair, watching as he rocked Adrianna back and forth.

"I...I just couldn't-" He sighed, clenching his jaw. "I couldn't stay away anymore." He glanced up at me, gouging my reaction. I bit my lip and nodded. "You know I love her too."

"I know Seth." I mumbled. It was so odd, talking about someone loving her already, just at 2 weeks old. "I told Embry that I couldn't not let her have that. Embry's the only thing... that held me together. I couldn't not let her have that." He gave me a soft smile, holding her closer.

"Thank you, Natalya." He sighed, grabbing Adrianna's little fingers. "Thank you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next two months, Seth slowly began coming around the house more and more. Embry didn't say a word about it knowing he would have to deal with my wrath if he was mean to Seth. My mother, of course, got Seth's coming here all wrong. From Embry's tense attitude and his love for Adrianna, she had assumed that Seth had some kind of crush on me. I had just sighed and rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't even gonna give some excuse to his visiting. I didn't even know what to say. _He's in love with my 2 month old daughter. _That didn't sound to good.

Embry slowly became accustomed to him being around, and seemed to finally accept that fact that Seth was in our daughters life no matter what. It was a bit better after they worked together on patrol and he had got a glimpse of Seth's love, caring, pain, and longing he held for Adrianna. Embry knew he couldn't hurt Seth by making him stay away.

Jake and Quil were a big help too. Jake had fallen for his best friend and loves daughter, and a half vampire at that. His situation was a bit close to this. Quil's wasn't as dramatic, but he helped too. Embry had even had a conversation with the vampire that was the father of Nessie.

"Smile again Addy! Come on." Seth cooed, as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "Please?" He begged, a smile on his own face. Adrianna's chubby little hand reached toward him, as he leaned down so her hand touched his cheek. "You're a smart little girl aren't you?" A toothless smile spread across Adrianna's face, making Seth give a chuckle. "Pretty girl." He smiled.

She grinned up at him, her little hand waving. He took it, kissing her hand gently. "Good baby." He smiled.

"Seth... it's time to feed her." I said reaching out for her. He gave a sad look and handed her over. "Sorry." I smiled as he sighed loudly and dramatically. I giggled, taking her bottle and sticking it in her mouth. She sucked happily, her eyes on me as she fed. It always made me warm when she stared up at me with her big blue eyes. I kissed her forehead, smiling down at her. She loved me, always me. And Embry too. She was _our _baby no matter what imprinting thing Seth had with her.

When she was done feeding and after being burped, Seth stared at her expectantly. I held her close though, rocking her slightly. She seemed to always get tired after she ate. I wanted to spend as much time with her since I was going back to school in a couple days. Seth didn't argue with me, he never pushed the limits. Being the sweetheart he was, he made this as easy as he could for both Embry and me.

Emily, with the help of Seth's mom was going to be watching Adrianna while I went to school. Seth's mother wanted a part of it since her son had imprinted on her. Seth's mom knew how down her son had been before, and now he was ten times happier. She wanted to have a part of Adrianna's life. I couldn't really blame her for that. And Emily wanted practice for her own child. I trusted her with Adrianna, Addy already loved her. She always grinned when Emily held her. Emily got excited about that. She just wanted to know that she was good with kids, and she wanted nothing more than to have children.

Seth stayed over and played with Addy for a couple more hours before he had to go out on patrol. Embry was on now and would be coming home soon. I waved Seth goodbye, letting him hold Addy one last time before going off. "Thanks Natalya." Seth said, as he always did after letting him be around her. I nodded, giving him a smile.

I took Adrianna into the living room to wait for Embry. I laid her down on her little blanket Jennie had bought for her with a teddy bear and balloons on it. She looked up at me, that toothless grin spreading over her cute face. I giggled, leaning down at kissing her belly. She waved her hand, making her little gurgling noises at me. "Are you talking to mommy? Hmmm?" I smiled, letting her hand wrap around my finger. "Do you have mommy's finger?"

"Ya-Ya?" Embry's booming voice called, and I heard his heavy footsteps come through the house to the living room. I smiled, looking up at him.

"Hey daddy." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me, sitting next to me on the floor. "Hey Addy!" Embry grinned, as she gave another toothless grin at him. She gurgled again waving her little hand as Embry picked her up. Embry cradled her to his chest, looking almost relieved to have her back. More than normal...

"Did something happen on patrol?" I asked, watching his reaction. His face stayed calm as he held Adrianna, almost too calm. My heart sped up. "That vamp isn't gone is it?"

"It's fine Natalya." Embry sighed, staring down at Adrianna. He wouldn't even look at me. I knew it was bad.

"Em, you can't not tell me about stuff like that. If there a... a vampire in the area she could be-"

Embry cut me off though, laying a hand down on my mouth. "I swear to you that it's fine. It's just roaming around. It hasn't even attacked someone." He assured me. He leaned forward kissing my forehead, giving me a firm look.

"Is it still coming close to the house?" I whispered, my heart thudding. He sighed, leaning back against the couch. "It is isn't it? Dammit Embry." I was shaking by now, staring at my little baby. What if that thing came around my little girl? Or what if she came after Embry? I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost either.

"Stop, it's fine. It's coming around Sam's house too. It's probably curious about the scent here. We don't exactly smell good to vamps. It's _nothing." _He sighed

I shook my head, still scared out of my mind. "How could you not tell me?" I snapped, glaring at him. He sighed, setting Addrianna down on the blanket again. She gargled at him, waving her little hand.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing is going to happen to you, or to Adrianna. I _swear _to you that nothing is going to happen to either of you." Embry whispered, leaning over and kissing me gently. I sighed, blinking back tears. He had never lied to me before, why should I not beleive him now? So I nodded, wrapped my arms around him, and hoped he really was telling the truth.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My first day back at school since I had Adrianna. I was bracing for a fight or some "words" with Kayla before I even got near school. But that was the least of my worries. I could hardly sleep because of Adrianna waking in the middle of the night, and on top of that I worried about every noise I heard, wondering if it was the vampire. I heard a creeking noise, I jumped. Was it the vamp coming for my little girl? I felt like I should be put in a mental hospital.

Adrianna was with Emily and Sue now, and I wasn't worrying... that much. Sam was around and had assured me he would be there all day. I wanted to hug him but I restrained myself.

As Embry and I opened the door to school Jennie was the first person I saw. She practically ran at me wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I laughed, hugging her back. Even if she was around almost everyday, she had said school sucked without me. It was nice to know someone missed me other than Em.

"Thank god you are back. I'm going crazy." Jennie grinned.

"I don't count for anything." Collin sighed, grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"I'm glad to be back too." I smiled as Jennie walked with me to my locker. Embry kissed my cheek as he made his way back to his own locker and then came back to mine. "So has Kayla been bitching it up while I was gone?" I asked, as Jennie made a face.

"Of course." Jennie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Math class has been a nightmare."

"Well, I'm in no mood for her shit today, so she best leave me alone." I mumbled, shoving my bag in my locker. The bell rang overhead, and Jennie hugged me one last time before I set off for English with Embry and Jacob. Kayla was there, so my dreams of her falling deathly ill or getting struck by lightning were crap. I just stared straight ahead and took my seat. Mrs. Collins glanced up at the sight of me, raising her eyebrows at me being there again. I rolled my eyes toward the ceiling, and Embry rubbed my arm gently. He seemed so attuned to my emotions. I gave him a smile to show him I was fine, and so he wouldn't worry. He seemed to see through it though, as he always did.

The late bell rang and Mrs. Collins stood, peering around the classroom. "So, Miss Bolov, it's nice to see you back from leave." She said, peering over her glasses at me. I gave a small smile, as Kayla gave a snicker from across the room. "Today we'll all be studying Macbeth, so turn to page 234. You can read for us Miss Bolov, get back in the class."

I sighed, turning to the page and reading. This was going to be a fun day already.

Mrs. Collins made me do almost every other question or reading in class, to "catch me up." I was sure she was seeing if I really had done the work while I was gone. But I got everything right, and eventually she gave up and moved on from me. I gave a smug smile when she did. Mrs. Collins was an old prude and it was fun showing her up.

The rest of my classes were a bit better, until I got to math of course. Kayla was waiting next to my seat when I got there with Jennie, a smug little smile on her face. I felt myself tense up as I sat down, trying to ignore her. Of course she said something anyway.

"Wow, I'm surprised you came back." Kayla commented almost as soon as my ass hit the seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is that Kayla?" I snapped, turning toward her.

"Don't most people in your... situation drop out?" She said, the perfect face of innocence. I grit my teeth, trying not to launch myself at her.

"Situation?" I asked, matching her innocence.

"Having a kid." Kayla spat, her tone growing impatient.

"Oh, that. I'm fine, _Embry _and I have it covered. He's an amazing dad." I said, giving her a big grin. Her lips pursed, and rolled her eyes as Mr. Kyle walked in. Jennie gave a giggled, as class started. Kayla glared at me, flipping her hair back and turning her attention back to the teacher.

Natalya 1, Kayla 0.

The rest of the day went by better. Most people were nice about Adrianna, even asking for pictures of her. I was glad that some other were a bit supportive. I was itching to get back to my baby though. She was the only thing I could think about throughout the day. Me and Embry were the first out of the school, on our way to Emily's. When I saw her on the blanket at Emily's I picked her up in a hurry and clutched her to my chest. "Hi baby. Did you miss mommy?" I cooed, looking down at her pretty blue eyes. She gave a wide smile, squealing at me in excitement. I giggled, kissing her tiny little nose. "Thanks for watching her Emily, Sue." I smiled, rubbing her chubby little arm.

"She was a perfect little girl." Emily smiled, waving her hand at Adrianna. "She only cried twice. She's so easy to entertain."

"She's a sweetie." Sue smiled, a loving look in her eyes. I smiled, proud of my sweet little girl. She won over everyone she met.

"I'll bring her around the same time tomorrow. Thanks again." I smiled, waving as I went out to the truck with Embry. He took Adrianna in his arms immediately, kissing her chubby little cheek.

"Hey little Addy. Did you have a good day with Aunt Emily?" He smiled, as she waved her little hand at him. He laughed at her giant smile, laying her down in the carrier and starting up the truck.

We all three head home, going through the normal routine of taking care of Adrianna, only adding homework to the mix. It wasn't so hard, Adrianna seemed more tired tonight then normal. She slept in my mom's arms most of the night. Mom had no problem holding onto her all night.

Embry didn't stay over tonight though, he went home to spend some time with his own mom. I was half glad over it, he needed time with her.

I slept most of the night before I was woken by Adrianna's cry's. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and getting up. I shuffled to her room, only to stop in my tracks at the door.

"She's a beautiful little girl, even for a human." She smiled, her white teeth the same color as her bone pale skin. She peered down at Adrianna in her little crip, squirming and crying. "Such a loud thing though. That will be over soon."

"Don't hurt her." I begged, my lip quivering. I was shaking, my whole body screaming for me to run to my little baby and run away with her. The vampire was so close, too close to her.

"Oh, I'll hurt her. I'll kill her," She said simply, a sick taughting smile spreading across her flawless face. Her ruby red eyes glinted at me, as she took a step forward. The words were like a dull knife twisted in my gut.

"Please... please not my baby." I begged, my knees shaking. Why did Embry had to leave tonight? I was nothing close to being able to take her on. She lifted my tear streaked face, her cold hands sending shivers down my spine. Her perfect face smiled back at me, her finger caressing my cheek lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you first." She hissed, grabbing my hair and flinging me across the room.

**Cliffy! Lol **

**I'll update soon I swear loves!**

**Peace!**


	18. Happily Ever After

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

I felt something warm and sticky spreading across the back of my head. My vision blurred as the pale white vampire loomed over me. Searing pain was spread through my whole body. Adrianna's cry were still echoing through my mind. My baby, that was all I needed to protect. "Addy..." I whimpered, reaching out for her. The vampire jerked my head up by my hair to face her, a snarl ripping from her chest. I sobbed, the pain worse even then Adrianna's painful birth. "Why..." I sobbed, as she growled again.

"Your little wolf boy killed my _mate. _My Christopher is dead and gone because of your little furry wolf boy. I'll kill you, and I'll kill his annoying little spawn. He'll see how it feels." She hissed, slamming my head back against the wall. My vision blurred and my head swam. A loud crack and mind numbing pain came as my arm was suddenly snapped. I screamed loudly, but it was muffled like it wasn't even me.

She let me slip from her grasp now, and I saw her move toward Addy's crib. "Adrianna... Bean." I whispered, reaching a shaking hand toward her. "Baby..."

"Not even 3 months old. That's to bad." She whispered, staring down at me. "Funny that you love her so much even after what her father did to you." She leaned over me again, her face mocking. "You're a strong human girl aren't you? Too bad you're not strong enough for this."

A swift kick to my stomach made me gasp. I coughed, blood splatting against the white carpet of Addy's room. Black spots popped up around the room as I peered at the vampire, looking like an angel of Death.

"No match for me though, sweet little human girl." She sighed, shaking her head. "Too bad you won-"

She was suddenly gone from the black, and a loud screech sounded. Adrianna's crys sounded even louder, and I begged for her. Had the vampire gone after her? It was harder and harder to hold on...

"Natalya? Natalya hold on okay?" A sweet tinkling voice whispered, keeping me close. Another tearing noise sounded, and I felt suddenly cold. Cold hands touched my arms, and I tried to move away, but the pain was too much. "Shhh, Natalya, don't move." The voice soothed, sounding like a sweet angel.

"Adrianna..." I begged, my voice weak and broken. I searched for the angel that was talking to me, seeing a small little pixie looking angel, her spiked black hair blowing in the wind. "Embry..."

"You're little girl is okay. Esme has her. And Embry is on his way." The angel whispered. She looked up suddenly, her face worried. "Carlisle please, I can't last much longer."

A man came forward, peering down at me. His golden hair and golden eyes were beautiful and I knew he was another angel. I was in heaven now? Heaven... and the other angel said my baby and my Embry were okay. That's all that matter. So I let go, falling into the blackness...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A week later**

"She's doing just fine. She should wake up any time."

_Who?_

"Can't your fortune teller see when she will wake up?" A growl.

_Who is waking up?_

"I can't with you here, so if you'd like to leave her..."

Another louder growl.

_Why is it so black?_

"Embry calm down, she's doing just fine." Another beautiful velvet voice.

_Embry. _

_Where was my Embry?_

_Where was I?_

"Natalya, can you hear me?" Embry's voice. That was my Embry.

_I can hear you. I love you Embry. It hurts._

"You have to wake up Ya-ya. Addy needs to see her mommy."

_Addy. Adrianna. Bean. My little baby. Where was my little baby? Was she okay?_

"Come on, Natalya. I need you baby."

Adrianna.

Embry.

Mom.

Dad.

"Natalya!" Embry gasped, as my eyes fluttered open. Light, too much light. I closed them shut quickly, my head pounding. "Oh god Natalya." Embry's voice broke, his breath hitching as he began to sob. I opened my eyes slowly again, adjusting to the light.

"Em-Embry." I whispered, my voice cracking. I coughed from the dryness in my throat, my whole body shaking in pain.

"Shhh, it's okay Natalya. Just stay still." he whispered. A pale, golden haired man I remembered from before stood over me suddenly. Vampire.

"Vampire..." I gasped, trying to scoot away. I cried in pain though, my body giving away.

"Shhh, this is Carlisle Cullen. The good guys I was telling you about." Embry assured, smoothing out my hair. He kissed my forehead, peering up at the vampire "Good Guy."

"Natalya," Carlisla said gently, giving me a perfect smile, "I'm a doctor. You're here at my house. You have a couple broken rips, a broken arm, and a concussion. Do you remember what happened?" His voice was smooth and calm, it made me want to sleep.

"Vampire... that women. She came after Addy." Embry said she was fine. But where was my baby? "Adrianna... where is she?" I begged, looking toward Embry. He smoothed back my hair, kissing my forehead.

"Esme has her, she's fine. The bloodsucker didn't touch her." Embry assured me, his warm hand laying against mine. "Everything is going to be okay. The Cullen's saved you..." His voice broke, his perfect face looking broken. "I'm sorry Natalya, I don't even know what happened. I smelled the vamp and then-then I don't know what happened." A tear ran down his cheek, and it made my chest fill with pain. "I'm so sorry Ya-ya."

"No, Em. It's fine." I whispered, trying to reach up to his face. I hissed in pain, closing my eyes against it.

"Don't move Natalya," Dr. Cullen ordered, his cold hand laying lightly on my shoulder. He looked toward Embry. "The vampire slipping through wasn't your fault either. She had a gift to divert the mind. You couldn't help it." Dr. Cullen gave a soft smile to Embry, and I nodded. "I'll be back with more pain killers Natalya."

"Adrianna." I said immediately.

Dr. Cullen gave another huge smile. "Of course, I'll have Esme bring her up. They've all grown quite attached to her. She's a beautiful little girl." He turned toward the door, and I called to him again. He turned, his golden eyes concerned.

"Thank you." I whispered. He seemed to hear me, because he gave a gentle caring smile.

"Of course Natalya." He said, turning and heading out the door. Embry was watching me, his face still sad and broken.

"I don't blame you Em. You heard Dr. Cullen. I know you would never let anything happen to me..." I gave a small smile, but Embry was already shaking his head. "Embry..."

"I'm a horrible imprint. I couldn't even do my job to you. And a horrible father. Adrianna could have been-"

"No!" I snapped, and my chest ached. I took a deep breath, and shook my head. "No... you are the best father there is. Don't ever think that again."

Another tear slipped down his cheek as he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I swear to you, nothing with ever happen to you again." He whispered, his voice feirce and angry. There was a knock on the door, and we both turned toward the door. A small, beautiful woman with carmel curls and a sweet heart shaped face stood at the door. But it was the little bundle in her arms that I was focused on.

"Adrianna." I breathed, and nothing else mattered. The woman smiled, moving forward with my little girl.

"She's been sleeping, and she just got fed. She's such a sweet little girl." The women smiled, laying her in Embry's arms. "I'm glade you're okay Natalya, we've all been extremely worried about you."

"Th-thank you." I whispered, just staring at my little girl. She was perfectly fine. Her chubby little cheeks were upturned in a toothless smile and she waved her little hand at Embry. He smiled at her, kissing the hand.

"Here's mommy. You missed mommy didn't you?" Embry whispered, leaning her toward me. She smiled giving a little gurgle. I gave a tear filled chuckle, waving back at her.

"Hi Addy... hi baby." The woman vampire had slipped from the room, leaving our little family by ourselves.

My Embry was okay, and my baby was okay. I was in pain, but I was okay as long as they were.

My little family.

That's all that matters.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alice I am not wearing that." I sighed, watching as she waved a flashy fancy shirt in front of me. She frowned, a little pout coming over her face.

"What is this? This shirt is amazing and it would match your eyes! You'd look amazing!" Alice smiled, practically bouncing in excitement.

"Alice..." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Jasper chuckled from the side of the room, watching his wife in amusement. "Make her stop." I begged, looking toward him.

"Many have tried, and all have failed." He smiled, shaking his blonde head. Alice wasn't paying any attention, just rummaging through the different clothes. She pulled out another fancy shirt, smiling hopefully.

"Try this on at least." She ordered, shoving it toward me. Just then, Adrianna's little cry's sounded from the other room and I was up in a dash. Alice frowned, glaring at me.

"Oh, well there's my daughter. Gotta..." I didn't even finish, I just quickly limped toward the other room. I heard Alice huff, saying something to Jasper in exasperation. I made my way to Adrianna quickly, but she was already in Esme's arms. Esme was talking to her soothingly, rocking her back and forth. She smiled at me as I entered, and handed Adrianna over immediately. "Thanks Esme." I smiled. I cradled Addy to my chest, smiling at her.

It had been four weeks since my attack, and I spent half of it at home, and the other half at the Cullen's. I had slowly got over my aversion to them after they had treated me with nothing but kindness. Embry wasn't lying when he said they were the good guys. Esme and Carlisle were the kindest vam- er people I had ever met. Emmett was a huge- literally, joker, and Alice was a ball of excited energy. Of course all she wanted from me was a human barbie doll. Jasper was a bit odd, but he took to me kindly. Rosalie was kind enough, but she seemed to like Adrianna more than me. Edward was a bit annoying, reading my mind half the time, but he was a nice enough guy. And Bella was shy at first, but quickly took to me. Nessie, who looked about 4 or 5 was a smart cute little half vampire, who loved to help take care of Adrianna. They were a family of kind vampires... something entirely new to me.

My mother had been let in on the secret, half because it was hard to get around it, and half because she blamed herself so badly. The vampire had "diverted her mind" and made her continue sleeping throughout my whole attack. My mother had sobbed so badly and for days after, blaming herself. "How could I not have heard this? She was crying and Addy was crying!" Embry said she had said. Embry told her everything, even transformed in front of her. She understood, sort of, but still felt guilty. She spent every minute of the day trying to make it up to me. I told her over and over she was an amazing mother and I didn't blame her a bit, but she just smiled sadly and kissed my forehead lovingly.

Seth was around Adrianna ten times more now, nervous and shaky about what could have happened to her. He was with her almost everyday either at the Cullen's or at our house. I didn't blame him, or tell him to leave. Embry would order him away every once in a while when he wanted to spend alone time with me. I didn't mind though, he loved her just like I did, and I understood.

I had started going back to school, and it was hard trying to explain what happened. People took the fake story of falling down stairs, through, and some, like Kayla had to have some kind of laugh about it. I could care less though.

Jennie was in on the secret, and her and Collin were now together. She wasn't near as okay with the Cullen's as I was, and the one time she came to visit me, she would flinch away from them and turn red. Esme seemed hurt by it, but understood.

"Here's the bottle." Esme smiled, handing me Addy's milk. I smiled and thanked her, sticking it in Adrianna's mouth. She quickly quited, sucking on the bottle feverishly. Esme smiled down at her, her eyes loving. I had learned about a week ago that Esme wanted nothing more than children of her own. Vampire women couldn't have children, and Esme did fine with her adoptive children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. I felt horrible for her, she was a sweet, amazing women and would make a even better mother.

Adrianna finished the bottle, and I let Esme burp her. Esme was the only person I fully trusted besides Embry and I with Adrianna. Even if she was a vampire, she loved Adrianna- and everyone else- without question. She wanted to be a good person, she didn't want to hurt people. I liked her, and she loved Adrianna. She was good in my book.

Adrianna's little mouth yawned in a cute little O, and she closed her eyes in Emse's arms. Esme gave a loving smile, grabbing her little hand. She seemed to be in a daze staring at her, her golden eyes dreamy. I felt a pang of sadness for her yet again. Poor Esme, if anyone deserved a child of their own to love, it was her. She loved without question, and gave you whatever you needed.

The door slamming open and Seth and Embry's loud laughing broke her out of it. She gave a sad look, but quickly smoothed her face out. "I guess you.." She held Adrianna out, and I took her gently. She stood, smoothing out her black skirt and began to head toward the kitchen.

"Esme." I called, making her turn toward me. "Thank you for everything. Helping me with Addy and stuff. Your amazing... really." A huge smile broke out on Esme's face, and she gave a nod.

"It was my pleasure. You're both like family now." She smiled, giving me a sweet loving look before she turned and headed towrad the kitchen again. Embry came through the doorway a minute after, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey," he grinned, leaning down and kissing me on the lips and Addy on the nose. She smiled sleepily, staring up at him. "You ready to go home?" He asked. I nodded, standing and heading toward the door with Addy and all her things. Esme came in and hugged us both, then gave a little wave to Addy.

"Come back anytime." Esme said as always. I nodded, heading toward Embry's truck and heading home. He held my hand the whole way home. He had been extremely, _extremely _protective since my attack, and hardly ever let me out of his sight. I didn't really mind, he seemed to be feeling better now that I was getting better. I was fine if he was.

We put Addy to sleep, going to lay on the couch in the living room. Embry was out in minutes, and I just sat in his arms. My leg was still plastered up, so I had it elivated by a pillow. Embry snored in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I turned toward him, staring at his dark handsome face.

This felt so nice, us just laying here. Adrianna was in the next room, fine and happy. Everything was fine now, we were all okay.

"Embry..." I whispered.

"Hmmmm...." He sighed, his face scrunching.

"I love you." I smiled, running a hand over his cheek. His lips twitched in a smile, his arm tightening around me.

"Love you too..." He mumbled.

I sighed, snuggling up to his chest, finally completely happy.

**There you go loves! Natalya and Adrianna are all okay!**

**P.S. If you didn't understand, the vampire that came after Natalya could "divert the mind." Meaning that she could make you do things against your will. That's why Em wasn't there to save her, and why Natalya's mom didn't wake up. The Cullen's got though cuz of Bella.**

**Just explaining! lol**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Peace loves! d**


	19. Epilogue

**Here is the final chapter of Broken on the Inside! Wow... we have come a long way! lol **

**Just recelecting! lol I'm a loser.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for those of you who have been with me since the beginning! I love you all!**

**So here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Adrianna, happy birthday to you!"

Addy filled her cheeks with air, puffing as she tried to blow out all of her 6 candles. They kept sparking up and sparking up, and she blew harder and harder. Seth started chuckling, biting his lip.

"Addy, they won't go out." He chuckled. Embry gave a laugh as Addy huffed.

"How's my wish supposed to come true!" Adrianna whined as Emily put out the different candles.

"Don't worry, you'll get your wish Bean." Embry smiled, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him.

"Promise daddy?" She asked, her eyes weary.

"Promise!" I seconded, kissing her head. "Now, are we gonna eat the cake?"

"Cake, cake!" Addy cried, emitting a laugh from everyone. Seth began cutting through the wolf cake, and Addy watched as he slid her the first peice.

Everyone began to eat and talk, while I sat myself down in a chair. Addy was munching away on her cake, Seth watching over her like always. I smiled, still marveling at how amazing my life was now.

A year after Adrianna was born Tyler was sentenced to 10 years in prison for the rape of a minor. 5 years was up, but I was still content and happy that I still had another 5 years.

Embry and I had stayed together, and got married when I was 20 and he was 21. Adrianna was our little ring bearer, Kim, Emily, Jennie and Melanie as my bridesmaids. But Adrianna stole the show; she was so adorable in her pretty little dress, her black hair curled around her face. She was even prettier than I was. Alice had done my make up and hair, ordered my dress and set up half of the wedding. It was, as she said, her "thing." I was grateful though, it was the most amazing wedding ever. Everything went perfect, and Embry looked so amazing in his nice black tux. Even if he hated every minute in it.

The wedding night was perfect too. I was terrified, scared that I would have flashbacks of that day with Tyler. But I never did, it was amazing and beautiful. It was something that we did together, not forced upon me. We spent the next week and a half in bed, hardly ever clothed.

We both went to collage up in Seattle, and were graduating this year. We both decided to stay in Forks near the pack and our families. I was perfectly fine with that; Addy loved it here and I loved all the friends and family here. Dad and Patti came every Christmas and on Adrianna's birthday. My father assured me every time he came how proud he was and how much he loved me. Embry and him had formed a friendship of sorts; my father seemed to finally except that Embry was there forever.

_"He's a good guy... I mean for all the losers out there." _My dad had said, shrugging his shoulders. I just laughed and wrapped my arms around him. No one would be good enough for his baby girl, but Embry was good enough.

Embry sat next to me suddenly, kissing my lips gently. "She's pretty happy. I'd say mission accomplished." Embry said, watching as Addy smeared cake on Seth. He pretended to be offended, but he couldn't help laughing.

"Definitely." I smiled, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. "I think we did good huh?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled softly, his hand moving over my swollen pregnant 5 month belly. Our little son or daughter grew inside, a baby that was finally ours. A perfect mixture between Embry and me. I loved Adrianna, and Embry did too, but this was finally someone we created together. Adrianna would never be replaced though, she was still our little baby girl. "We did good." He seconded, kissing my lips again.

"Mommy!" Adrianna smiled, slipping off her chair and moving toward me with a plate of cake. She handed it to me with a big smile, and climbed up on my lap, pressing a sticky kiss to my cheek. "The baby wants cake too!" She said, patting my swollen belly. I giggled, kissing the top of her head. Adrianna was overjoyed by the thought of a little baby brother or sister. Emily and Sam had finally had a son the year before and Adrianna had gone crazy helping take care of him. She was excited to have a little baby to help with herself.

I took a bit just to please her, and she smiled widely. She buried her face in my neck, smiling. "I love you mommy."

I squeezed her close, feeling the baby growing inside me kick. "I love you to baby. My little Bean."

She giggled, looking up at me with her wide blue eyes. She was my little baby, my Bean, my daughter. And Embry was my strong giant werewolf of a husband. And our baby... I wasn't sure what he or she would be yet, but I knew I would love him or her either way.

My life and my family were perfect.

Every thing was finally put together.

I was no longer broken.

I was finally complete.

**Dun, dun, dun! And Broken on the Inside is finally done! Wow my first completed story... *sniff*. **

**Sorry, getting a bit emotional now. lol **

**Peace loves! **

**P.s. I'm going to write a spin off of this story though, about Adrianna and Seth, so if you love love love Natalya and Embry you can get more of them there! That will be here soon, I swear! **

**Peace again Loves! **


	20. HELLO and SORRY!

sorry

sorry

sorry

sorry

sorry

sorry

sorry

sorry

sorry

SORRY

SORRY

SORRY!

So I can't begin to say sorry enough for being away these last two (eek, two years. I'm so sorry) years. It started out with writers block, then I lost momentum and then school and other things came up and I kind of gave up writing on here for a while. God, I'm so freakin' sorry (I can't say it enough!) And I know you're gonna hate me more for the fact that I'm... well... I'.

*breath*

I'm deleting My Own Little Mission. I'M SORRY!

I've read it, reread it and tried to figure out what to do next, but I'm completely out of ideas. And coming back to it I completely hate how it turned out. So I'm deleting it, gonna work out what I want to happen and then hopefully get it going again, this time wayyyyy better :). I'm also going to be correcting/ adding things to my old stories to make them tons better too. I look back and there are so many mistakes and now that I'm smarter and all that, I can fix them :D

Again,

sorry

sorry

sorry

sorry

SORRY!

SORRRYYYY!

Please don't hate me! Please still read! Don't Leave me lovely readers! even though you have every right lol

Peace!


End file.
